Here's To Us
by FinchelFan728
Summary: Finn and Rachel's two oldest children are seniors in high school. They must decide what dreams they want to follow, what colleges they want to attend, and what's up next for their relationships. Part of the Emma Hudson series. Sequel to "Without You."
1. Chapter 1: Rising Seniors

_Hey everyone! After a summer hiatus, I've decided it's time to get back to work on my series about Finchel's kids. This story will cover Emma and Ryan's senior year. Emma in particular struggles with choosing a college and deciding what dream she wants to follow. And of course, what will happen to Nicma and Ryva after graduation? There will also be lots of Finchel in this story, and Finn and Rachel will become co-directors of their kids' show choir. Lots of focus on the Finchel family too!_  
_If you haven't read the previous stories in this series ("Senior Year," "The Future," "Keep Holding On," "i'll Stand By You," "We are Young" and Without You") I recommend you do so you know who all the OCs are and have a better idea of the background. Hope you enjoy and please review if you want me to continue with this. I should also have the next chapter of my other story up tomorrow. _

Chapter 1: Rising Seniors

"It's our kids' third Nationals!" Finn said to Rachel as they took their seats in the Civic Center in downtown Chicago to watchRyan and Emma compete for the National title in show choir.  
"I know, I can't believe they'll officially be seniors in a week!" Rachel said. "I think they're glad to be with the Gold Stars again."  
"I know they are," Finn said. The family had returned to Ohio the previous July after spending a year in New York so Rachel could perform on Broadway.  
"With Ryan and Emma back in the mix, the Gold Stars are guaranteed at least a top three finish," said a now thirteen-year-old Sarah, who was just finishing up seventh grade. "When I'm there in two years, we'll be winning."  
"I'm pretty impressed with the setlist I picked out, and they're pretty good with it," Rachel said. Finn had helped her with it. Nick and Emma would be opening with the duet she and Finn had written, "Pretending." The group numbers, both of which would be led by Nick, Emma, Ryan and Ava, were the Journey mashup from Finn and Rachel's sophomore year, "Any Way You Want It/ Loving Touching Squeezing" and Meatloaf's "Paradise By The Dashboard Light."  
Rachel had a plan in mind - in the fall, she wanted to make Finn co-director of the Gold Stars. He'd been temporary director when she'd gone on maternity leave with Zoe two years ago and when she'd had back surgery in the fall. He'd helped them to victory at Sectionals, and the kids loved him.  
The MC came to Center Stage and announced the first group was coming center stage. Finn and Rachel sat back to watch, awaiting their kids' turn.  
x  
Emma nervously stood in the wings, waiting for the Gold Stars' turn to perform. She'd performed with them at Nationals before, but last year she'd been on another team. She and Nick were doing the duet and sharing leads with Ryan and Ava in both group numbers. The pressure was on.  
"Are you okay?" Nick asked, approaching Emma.  
"I'm freaking out," Emma said, fussing with the skirt of the purple dress for their performance.  
"Don't, we're going to win," Nick said, putting his arms around Emma.  
"I've taken the lead at Nationals twice and my team's lost both times," Emma groaned. (This year, the Scale Steppers, her New York show choir, hadn't even won their Regionals, therefore not making Nationals.)  
"Yeah, but you and I took the lead on both group numbers at Sectionals and Regionals," Nick pointed out. "Well, we split them with Ryan and Ava, but our group still won."  
"That's true," Emma said.  
"We'd better go catch up with the rest of the group," Nick told Emma. "We're on soon."  
"Okay," Emma said. Of course, what was at the back of her mind was that in a week, she'd officially be a senior. She had already begun visiting colleges. She didn't know what was in store for her after high school. Chances were she and her friends would all be at different colleges. Maybe one of them would be at the same college as her. Maybe only one. And then there was Nick. She loved him and never wanted to be with anyone else but him. But he was at the top of their class, a shoe in for valedictorian. He was already getting scholarship offers from Ivy League colleges. And Emma knew that it was his goal to go to an Ivy League school. He'd talked about thinking he owed it to his mother's memory. Her grades were good, but there was no way she could get into an Ivy League school.  
She decided to put that out of her mind. At least for now. Right now, she wanted to enjoy Nationals. It had already been a really fun week in Chicago. She'd been to Navy Pier, Lake Michigan, Water Tower, Sears Tower, Millenium Park, some museums, the zoo and a Cubs game. Placing high tonight would make the week even more special.  
"And from Cleveland Heights - University Heights High School in Cleveland Heights, Ohio - the Gold Stars!"  
"Let's do this," Emma whispered to Nick.  
x  
The curtains opened, and Finn and Rachel watched as their daughter and her boyfriend walked on to the stage to perform the duet they'd written for themselves when they were also high school juniors.

_Nick and Emma: Face to face and heart to heart  
We're so close yet so far apart  
I close my eyes I look away_  
_That's just because I'm not OK  
Emma: But I hold on  
Nick and Emma: I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong  
Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
We will always, always, always be pretending?  
How long do I fantasize?  
Make believe that it's still alive  
Imagine that I am good enough  
And we can choose the ones we love  
Nick: But I hold on  
Nick and Emma: I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong  
Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be  
Keeping secrets safe  
Every move we make  
Seems like no one's letting go  
And it's such a shame  
'Cause if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know?  
Nick and Emma with Gold Stars: Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
(Emma: Tear down all the walls)  
Will we ever have a happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
(Nick: Only be pretending)  
Will we always, always, always be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be pretending? _

"At least they didn't kiss!" Sarah whispered to Finn and Rachel as the song ended. Rachel nudged her middle daughter, but had to laugh as the music to the Gold Stars' second number began, the same mashup they'd done at Regionals their sophomore year.

_Nick: She loves to laugh  
She loves to sing  
She loves everything  
She loves to move  
She loves to groove  
She loves a lovin' things  
Emma: It won't be long, yeah, 'til you're alone  
When your lover (Lizzie: lover)  
He hasn't come home (Lexie: Oo Woah)  
'Cause he's lovin' (Laura: lovin') (Izzy: lovin')  
He's touchin' (Meg: touchin') (Ava: touchin')  
He's squeezin'  
Emma and Nick: Another (Ava: Another)  
Gold Stars: Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
Any way you want it  
He said any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it (oh)  
Na, na, na-na, na-na  
Na-na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na  
Na-na, na-na, na-na  
Ryan: I was alone, I never knew  
What good love could do  
Ava: Ooo then we touched, then we sang  
About the lovin' things  
Emma:'Cause he's lovin'  
He's touchin'  
He's squeezin'  
Emma and Nick:  
Another  
Emma and Nick with Gold Stars:  
Anyway you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it  
Gold Stars: Anyway you want it  
He said any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it (oh)  
Na, na, na-na, na-na  
Na-na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na  
Na-na, na-na, na-na  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
He said any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it (oh)  
Gold Stars: Na, na, na-na, na-na  
Na-na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na  
Na-na, na-na, na-na  
Gold Stars: Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
Na, na, na-na, na-na  
Na-na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na  
Na-na, na-na, na-na  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it _

"Two down, one to go," Finn whispered to Rachel. "Though I must say, this last song choice was a little risky."  
"They're good at it, and they wanted to do it," Rachel giggled.

_Nick: I remember every little thing  
As if it happened only yesterday  
Parking by the lake  
And there was not another car in sight  
And I never had a girl  
Looking any better than you did  
And all the kids at school  
They were wishing they were me that night  
Gold Stars Boys: And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
Ava and Ryan: And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Ryan: C'mon, hold tight,  
C'mon, hold tight  
Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
Ben, Evan, Jeremy, Ricky and Connor: I can see paradise by the dashboard light  
Nick: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
Ava: In the deep dark night  
Nick: Paradise by the  
Nick with Gold Stars: Dashboard light  
Nick: We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night  
Nick and Ryan: We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night  
Gold Stars boys: We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night  
Gold Stars: We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night  
Emma: Stop right there  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me  
Will you never leave me  
Will you make me so happy  
For the rest of my life  
Will you take me away  
And will you make me your wife  
Nick: Let me sleep on it (Gold Stars: Sleep on it)  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it (Gold Stars: Sleep on it)  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning  
Emma: I gotta know right now  
Do you love me (Gold Stars: Do you, do you love me)  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me (Gold Stars: Do you, do you need me)  
Will you never leave me  
Will you make me so happy (Gold Stars: Will you never leave me)  
For the rest of my life  
Will you take me away (Gold Stars: Do you, do you, do you)  
And will you make me your wife  
(Gold Stars: Do you love me)  
Will you love me forever  
Nick with Gold Stars boys: Let me sleep on it  
Emma with Gold Stars Girls: Will you love me forever  
Nick with Gold Stars boys: Let me sleep on it  
Emma with Gold Stars girls: Will you love me forever  
Nick: I couldn't take it any longer  
Lord I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a tidal wave  
I started swearing to my god  
And on my mother's grave  
(With Gold Stars:) That I would love you to the end of time  
I swore I would love you to the end of time  
So now I'm praying for the end of time  
To hurry up and arrive  
'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
I don't think that I can really survive  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow  
But God only knows what I can do right now  
I'm praying for the end of time  
It's all that I can do  
Prayin' for the end of time  
So I can end my time with you!  
Nick with Gold Stars (Emma): It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)  
Gold Stars: Felt so right!  
Felt so good!  
Paradise! _

The crowd was on its feet, but New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline and other big name clubs had yet to perform. Still, Rachel knew her kids had given it their all. She felt so guilty, but she wanted her kids to be National champions before they graduated from high school. That would mean beating her alma mater, the group that had given her the best years of her life. It would be hard for her to see that, but she just wanted her kids and their friends to be on top. They'd won their Sectionals and Regionals, but this year particularly had been rough for their sports teams. The soccer team (both boys and girls) had a losing season. The swimming team failed to qualify for districts. And the softball and baseball teams were both hurting badly from the loss of the previous year's seniors.  
New Directions performed about half an hour after the Gold Stars. They also performed songs that Finn and Rachel had done while in Glee club (Don't Rain On My Parade, Born This Way and Rumor Has It/ Someone Like You). Rachel was glad they were still strong after all these years.  
Vocal Adrenaline's performance was last, and they were awful. Then again, their best days were behind them. They didn't even make the top ten when the top ten were brought to the stage ten minutes later. Mr. Schuester waved at Rachel as the clubs awaited the results. In the end, the Gold Stars had finished second and the New Directions had finished first. Rachel was proud of her kids, but she was worried they were disappointed.  
"Rachel, your kids were amazing!" Rachel heard as she was leaving the stage. She turned and saw Mr. Schue.  
"Hey!" Rachel said. "Thank you!"  
"So, Ryan and Emma will be seniors next year?" Mr. Schue asked.  
Rachel nodded. "It's crazy!"  
"I remember when you and Finn were seniors," Mr. Schue said.  
"So do I!" Rachel said. "Finn's in the stands with Sarah, Grant and Zoe. As soon as Ryan and Emma graduate, Sarah's going to be in the Gold Stars."  
"There's lots of Hudsons to dominate!" Mr. Schue said.  
"Yes there are," Rachel said. "I'd better go find Finn."  
"Okay, see you next year, if not sooner!" Mr. Schue said.  
Rachel smiled to herself as she made her way through the stands, looking for her husband. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to see her oldest daughter.  
"You were amazing up there," Rachel told Emma.  
Emma gave Rachel a hug. "Thanks, Mom. It's all thanks to you."  
"Where's your brother?" Rachel asked.  
"He's already taking Ava on a celebration date," Emma said. "Nick and I are going out tonight, but he's on the phone with his dad now."  
"That's great," Rachel said. She was relieved her daughter wasn't disappointed in the second place finish. She sent a quick text to her Glee friends to tell them the results. Next year, since Nationals would be in New York, just as they had the first year they qualified, all the members of the 2010-2011 Glee club were planning to go. Rachel already couldn't wait.  
Finally, she and Emma found Finn, Sarah, Grant and Zoe in the crowd.  
"Yay Emma!" Zoe said, noticing her sister's medal.  
"This always brings back memories," Finn said to Rachel.  
"I know," Rachel said. "Every year when we come here, I think that it's because of all of this that everything we have today happened."  
Finn gave Rachel a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him. Even though their own children were teenagers, she had no problem with showing how much she loved him.

SONGS USED:  
"Pretending" by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry (performed by Nick Dougherty and Emma Hudson)  
"Any Way You Want It/ Loving Touching Squeezing" by Journey (performed by Nick Dougherty, Emma Hudson, Ryan Hudson, Ava Crispin and the Gold Stars)  
"Paradise by the Dashboard Light" by Meatloaf (performed by Nick Dougherty, Emma Hudson, Ryan Hudson, Ava Crispin and the Gold Stars)

_Chapter 2 preview: Rachel takes Emma to New York to visit colleges. Emma spends the night in a dorm with Finn and Kurt's younger sister. Rachel visits with Kurt and Blaine. Some Finchel moments and more of the Hudson family._


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning Of The End

_Hey everyone! Thanks for your support for the first chapter! I've missed this series and am happy to be writing it again :) This chapter turned out differently than originally planned, but I'm happy with how it turned out. I'm sorry for the lack of Nick and Ava, but they will be in more chapters ahead. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review if you want me to keep going!_

Chapter 2: The Beginning Of The End

The alarm clock went off. Finn opened his eyes and looked at Rachel sleeping next to him. The day was here. It was the first day of the last year of all five kids they still had with them living at home. They'd be down to three in a year. It was crazy. Finn remembered the day he and Rachel began senior year. The first day of senior year for him was full of uncertainties. From there, life had been crazy. Senior year was the best year of school so far, but there were its struggles. He broke his arm in three places, dislocated his shoulder and sprained his wrist in the first football game of the season, cutting his football season short. It was made up for by victories at Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals, and they got thirteen underclass members in the New Directions, guaranteeing the group's eligibility after graduation. Finn had gotten a partial scholarship to Ohio State, and Rachel got a scholarship to Princeton. But Rachel had only lasted about a month at Princeton after there was a massacre there and joined Finn at Ohio State a year later. They were married the summer before Finn's second year at Ohio State, and less than a month later, Rachel had found out she was pregnant with Emma and Ryan.

And now, Emma and Ryan were the high school seniors. In a year, Finn didn't know where they'd be.

Finn stroked Rachel's back. "Rach?"

Rachel rolled over and opened her eyes. "Hey, Finny."

Finn smiled and kissed his wife. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," Rachel said, getting out of bed. "Let's go make breakfast for our two seniors, our eighth grader and our first grader."

They both paused and Finn knew Rachel was thinking the same thing he was. Seven years ago, Jack had started kindergarten. He only attended a few weeks and then was diagnosed with cancer, dying in December. Grant had turned older than Jack ever was back last December, but it still didn't seem quite like Grant was officially older, probably because they thought of both of them as kindergarteners. With Grant beginning first grade today, there was no way around the fact that Grant was definitely older than Jack ever was.

"Next year Zoe's starting preschool," Rachel said, clearly trying to change the dynamic.

"And we'll be empty nesters," Finn said. "Wow, Rach, when did all this happen?"

"Over the past seventeen years," Rachel sighed. "So, are you excited for after school next week?"

"I can't wait!" Finn said. The request had been processed with the board, and Finn and Rachel were officially co-directors of the Gold Stars. Rehearsals would begin next week, and Finn was excited to be joining his wife. "It's too bad I'll only get one year with Ryan and Emma though."

"Please," Rachel said. "For part of their freshman year and last year, you were basically the director." Finn had taken the helm when Rachel went on maternity leave with Zoe and when she needed surgery for a ruptured disk in her back last fall.

When Finn and Rachel went downstairs, Finn began looking at the letters from colleges that had already began to arrive. Ryan was getting offers to come try out to swim or play soccer or baseball at some pretty well known schools. He'd gotten a D in Geometry first semester freshman year, but his grades had been near perfect since then.

Emma had gotten college letters too, but Finn knew she was much less certain about what she wanted to do. Next weekend Rachel would be taking Emma to New York City to visit colleges. Emma would be spending a night in Ally's dorm at Columbia, and Finn had told his sister to try to help his daughter figure out what she wanted to do. Maybe being at a college with a college student would help her.

Finn was worried about both his children's relationships. Ryan and Ava were applying to pretty similar schools, but they could end up anywhere. Ava wasn't the star athlete that Ryan was, but she was good nonetheless, and a star performer, probably the best dancer in the Gold Stars. It was Nick and Emma whose future was slightly more concerning. Finn knew that Nick still felt ties to his late mother. He knew that Nick's mother had wanted him to go to an Ivy League school. She was a Yale graduate herself. His father was the president of the school board. His stepmother was a member of the school board. The pressure was high. Already Nick had offers for a free ride to two Ivy League schools. Emma wasn't even sure where she was applying.

"Hey!" Finn and Rachel turned and saw that their oldest daughter was downstairs. To Finn's relief, she didn't look stressed at all.

"It's my first day of senior year!" Emma told Finn and Rachel.

"Baby, I've decided that you're not allowed to go off to college next year," Rachel said. "I just want to keep you here forever."

"I'm afraid of college," Emma said. At that comment, Finn and Rachel shared a look. "But I want to make my last year of high school my best year ever."

"We'll have another high school girl next year," Rachel said.

"And the Gold Stars can prepare themselves for four more years of Hudson dominated set lists," Emma said.

"Yeah, with all four of our captains and leads gone next year, good thing Sarah's coming in," Rachel said.

"You KNOW that Ava, Ryan, Nick and I are going to be the best captains ever and lead us to a National title!" Emma said.

At least she was happy.

"You're already up!" Ryan said, coming down in his soccer uniform. Today was the soccer team's first home game, and the team was wearing their uniforms to school.

"You excited for your first day of senior year?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad we can enjoy our first game today without college scouts in the stands," Ryan said.

"Well, you and Nick are great captains," Finn told his son. Ryan reminded Finn so much of himself in high school - a triseason athlete (though baseball was the only sport they both played), a lead in the show choir and a drummer.

"You two are walking with Nick and Ava today, right?" Rachel asked.

"That's the tradition!" Ryan said. "The four of us need to stick together."

"When are you and Sarah leaving for Roxbury?" Rachel asked Finn.

"When she gets downstairs," Finn said. "I'll take Grant to Cambridge, too."

"Thanks, baby," Rachel said as she kissed Finn.

"You two are still so totally in love," Ryan said, watching his parents.

"We know," Finn laughed. He and Rachel said goodbye to Ryan and Emma as they left to go meet their significant others. For the last time, they watched their two oldest children walk down the street on the first day of school.

x

Emma knew she should be grateful for the one on one trip to New York her mom was taking her on. But as she sat on the plane, she wished it all wasn't happening so fast. She had no idea what she wanted to do with herself after high school. She wasn't sure if she was even ready to be done with high school. Maybe she could wait a year before going to college.

"Just be yourself at these colleges," Rachel told Emma.

"I'm never going to get in," Emma said. "Yeah, my grades are good, but I'm not a contender for valedictorian." She didn't want to say out loud to Rachel that she didn't want to apply to Juilliard. As much as she loved being in the show choir, she wanted to go into writing. Broadway was what she knew her mom had dreamed of for herself, and she knew her mom had been amazing on Broadway. She was also sure Sarah would be up on that stage some day. That stage just wasn't her place.

"No one ever made it with a pessimistic attitude!" Rachel said to Emma.

"Thanks a lot for doing this with me, Mom," Emma said. "I'm sorry I'm not getting offers for scholarships like Ryan." _And Nick_, she wanted to add.

"Did you really think I'd pass up an opportunity to go to New York?" Rachel asked.

Emma giggled. "Of course not!" She was looking forward to spending the night in the dorm with Ally. Ally and Beth were the closest she had to older sisters, even though they were her aunts.

The plane landed as Rachel and Emma took their luggage and began to walk off. Emma remembered the year the family lived here. She wanted to visit with Callie, Michaela and Lula, but the Scale Steppers were at a workshop this weekend. In reality, all she wanted to do this weekend was hang out at Ally's dorm. Not even to visit other colleges, just to be with Ally. Out of all her friends, she was the most confused about her future. Ava wanted to go into education, Lizzie wanted to go into art, Lexie wanted to go into psychology, Laura wanted to go into journalism, Izzy wanted to go into veterinary schoool and Meg wanted to go into business. She couldn't picture being without her six best friends. They'd gotten her through eighth grade. For all she knew, next year, they could be in seven different states.

"Emma, do you want to go to Ally's tonight?" Rachel asked. "She said either day would work."

"Yeah," Emma said. She noticed Kurt and Blaine in the distance as her mom went up to them.

"Are you ready to be a college girl?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure," Emma admitted. The real answer, of course, was no, but she didn't want to say that in front of her mom.

"So, Emma wants to spend tonight with Ally," Rachel said.

"Sounds fine to me," Kurt said. "The three of us can do something, our sons are at friends' houses."

"Can I take Emma over to Ally's by myself?" Rachel asked. "I just want some time with my daughter."

"Of course," Blaine said. "We'll see you tonight, Rach."

Emma hugged and said goodbye to Kurt and Blaine before walking toward the Columbia campus with Rachel. They walked quietly before Rachel spoke. "Sweetheart, I know this is a stressful time, but you know you can always talk to me, right?"

"Yeah," Emma said.

"Good," Rachel said. "Remember, you can always find a way to be happy. I thought that Broadway was what I wanted, but I'm happier directing the Gold Stars and living with you, your dad and your siblings than I was when I was on Broadway."

Emma smiled to herself as they arrived at the Columbia campus. Her mom dropped her off at Ally's dorm and then went to join Kurt and Blaine. Ally's roommate was away for the weekend, so Emma could have Ally's roommate's bed.

"Are you applying here?" Ally asked Emma.

"I'm not sure," Emma said. "I don't think I could get in." She sighed. "I'm really nervous about college."

"What do you think is going to happen with you and Nick?" Ally asked.

Finally. She had to talk about it sooner rather than later. "I don't know. I love Nick. I always will. I can't see myself being with anyone else. But long distance relationships rarely work. I don't know if we'll be at the same college. And wherever he goes, I'm sure there will be much hotter girls and much smarter ones." It felt good to get it all out.

"Emma, the best advice I can give you is just make it work with Nick," Ally said. "I cut things off with Jeff after I graduated high school and I regret it every day. I think about him and what might have been constantly. I've been on dates with other guys, but I just don't love them like I loved him."

"So you're saying it's not doomed for Nick and me?" Emma asked.

"Of course not!" Ally said. "So, what have you looked at for majors."

"I know this sounds dumb, but I really want to be a writer," Emma said.

"Columbia has a good writing program," Ally said. "How about I show you around campus?"

"Okay," Emma said. She and Ally spent the next hour touring the campus. It was a beautiful campus. The facilities were nice, the food was good and the New York location was nice. Emma knew she wanted to apply here, and that Nick had already gotten in. But the question was - could she get in?

_Chapter 3 preview: Finn and Rachel begin the year directing the Gold Stars. Ryan and Emma begin to fill out college applications. Moments for Finchel, Nicma, Ryva and the Hudson family._


	3. Chapter 3: Back to the Future

_Well, I'm getting better at updating! I'm glad to be back to work on this series again. Thanks so much to everyone who's supported me, that means a lot, especially since there are so many amazing fics out there. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 3: Back to the Future

"So, are you ready to officially be my co-director?" Rachel asked Finn as they got in the car to head to Gold Stars practice.

"I'm so excited!" Finn said, feeling like he was in high school again. He'd loved working with the Gold Stars in the past, but now that he was officially their co-director, it was more exciting.

"I have a perfect idea for their first assignment, but I wanted to check with my co-director," Rachel said, smiling at Finn.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"I was thinking we'd give them a list of the songs New Directions sang when we were there and have them do them to get them excited for the year," Rachel said.

"I like that idea," Finn said. They pulled into the parking lot and went into the choir room. Memories of their own high school days came back. He saw that Ryan and Ava were sitting together, as were Nick and Emma.

"What are you doing here?" one of the students asked Finn.

"I actually have an announcement to make," Rachel said. "This year, he and I will be your co-directors."

The students began cheering. Rachel began talking about auditions and how it would be especially competitive this year, as there were fourteen seniors. Rachel then let Finn explain the first assignment of the year and hand out the list of songs. Looking at the list, many of the songs brought back good memories.

x

"Ava and I are doing a Finchel song for the assignment," Ryan proclaimed as the family sat down at dinner that night. "I'm not saying which one, but it is a Finchel one."

"That doesn't surprise me," Sarah said. "Just think, one more year until I can be in the Gold Stars."

"I'll get you for four years!" Finn told his daughter.

"Daddy, what's pregnant?" Grant suddenly asked.

Finn and Rachel exchanged a surprised look.

"Well, what is it?" Grant asked.

"Grant - where did you learn that word?" Finn finally asked.

"A boy at my school told me his sister's pregnant and when I asked my teacher what that was she said ask your daddy," Grant declared.

Finn gave Grant a look. "We'll talk about that sometime when she's not here." He motioned at Zoe, who was playing with her spaghetti.

Emma sighed as she looked at her parents and siblings. These family dinners would be replaced by meals in a dining hall with people she didn't know in another year.

Her phone went off. There was a text from Nick. "I think I found the perfect duet for us to do for the first assignment. After dinner want to come to my house and practice?"

Emma replied to the text. "Of course I do!"

x

_Emma: Something in the way you loved me won't let me be  
I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free  
Stop playin' with my heart  
Finish what you start  
When you make my love come down_

If you want me let me know  
Baby, let it show  
Honey, don't you fool around

Nick: Don't try to resist me  
Open your heart to me, baby  
I'll hold the lock and you hold the key

Both: Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key

Emma: Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me  
(Nick: You're making me, you're making such a fool of me)  
I see you on the street and you walk on by  
(Nick: You're on the street I see when you're walking by)  
When you hold me in your arms you love me till I just can't see (Nick: Ohh, Woah)  
So you choose to look the other way  
Well I've got something to say...

Both: Open your heart to me, baby  
I'll hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key  
(Nick: Open your heart I'll make you love me)  
I'll hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key  
(Nick: Ohh ohh ohh)  
Open your heart with the key

The group was on their feet and applauding. "That was great, you two," Finn said. "What made you choose that mashup?"

"Well, I know you two did it in high school," Emma said. "AND to demonstrate that our epic love for each other will be stronger than ever this year."

"Very nice," Rachel said. Nick and Emma took their seats as the next three students took the center stage to perform.

"Our duet was amazing," Nick told Emma as they left the choir room.

"Yeah, I know," Emma said. "I love our duets. Too bad one of our duets has yet to win a competition."

"Yeah, Dartmouth offered me a scholarship to be in their choir," Nick said.

Emma sighed. Her boyfriend was getting scholarship offers right and left. "That's great." She did feel overshadowed to some extent. He had perfect SAT scores, perfect ACT scores.

"What schools are you looking at?" Nick asked Emma

"Well, I've been searching online. I've begun to fill out applications to Cleveland State, Kent State, Ohio University..." Emma stopped there.

"Baby, those are safety schools. Have you considered applying to some more exciting schools?"

She was afraid of rejection. She knew that. "It's not like I can get into Ivy League schools, like you."

"I wasn't talking about Ivy League schools. I was talking more like schools in exciting cities. I really want this to last."

Her biggest fear was her relationship ending after high school. "We could try long distance." But she knew how hard long distance could be. It had been hard enough for them during the year she lived in New York.

"Look, how about we try to find some good schools near the schools I applied to for you to apply to?" Nick asked.

"You'll get in everywhere," Emma said.

"I doubt it," Nick said back. "But if we find a school for you near each of mine, it won't matter."

"Okay then," Emma sighed.

"Let's go look some up," Nick said. He handed Emma the list of schools he had applied to: Brown, Columbia, Cornell, Dartmouth, Harvard, Pennsylvania, Princeton, Yale, Duke, Stanford, Northwestern, Vanderbilt and Georgetown.

"So, where could I get in near all these places?" Emma groaned.

"Let's see - in Chicago you could get into University of Chicago, in New York you could get into NYU, in Boston you could get into Boston U, in DC you could get into George Washington..." Nick rambled.

"Nick, my parents have a limit on the number of schools I can apply to," Emma sighed. She didn't want to fill out too many applications. Too many opportunities for failure.

Nick took Emma's hands. "Really? Or are you just afraid of not getting in?"

Emma sighed. "It's like I said, I don't think I have a chance."

"Please, just pick a few schools to apply to," Nick begged. "Just do that much!"

Emma sighed. "Okay." She began to fill out her applications after she and Nick went online and selected a few schools, but the big question mark was still there. Were she and Nick just going to go their separate ways after high school?

x

_Ava: Is it getting better, or do you feel the same?  
Will it make it easier on you now?  
You've got someone to blame  
You say_

Ryan: One love, one life  
When it's one need, in the night  
One love, we get to share it  
Leaves you, baby, if you don't care for it

Did I disappoint you?  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?  
You act like you never had love  
And you want me to go without

Both: Well it's too late, tonight  
To drag the past out into the light  
We're one, but we're not the same  
We get to carry each other  
Carry each other

One

One

Ryan: Have you come here for forgiveness?  
Have you come to raise the dead?  
Have you come here to play Jesus?  
To the lepers in your head

Ava: Oh, and did I ask too much, more than a lot?  
You gave me nothing, now it's all I got  
Ryan: We're one, but we're not the same  
We get to hurt each other  
Now we do it again  
You say,

Both: Love is a temple, love is a higher law  
Love is a temple, love is a higher law

You ask for me to enter, but then you make me crawl  
And I can't keep holding on to what you got

When all you got is hurt  
One love  
One blood  
One life you got to do what you should  
One life with each other  
Sisters and my brothers

Both: One life but we're not the same  
We get to carry each other  
Carry each other  
One,one  
One,one

Rachel watched as her son and his girlfriend kissed in the middle of the choir room. She and Finn had done that several times in high school. When they finally pulled apart, she asked them, "So, why did you two choose that song?"

"It's like the title says, we're one," Ava said. "And no matter what distance we go, we'll always be bonded together and support each other in tough times."

"And you two did it!" Ryan added, pointing at his parents.

Rachel smiled at Finn. What Ava and Ryan had said about their current situation was the way Rachel felt about New Directions to this day.

_SONGS USED: "Borderline/ Open Your Heart" by Madonna (performed by Nick Dougherty and Emma Hudson) and "One" by U2 (performed by Ryan Hudson and Ava Crispin)_

_Chapter 4 preview: Ryan hears back from his first choice college. Nick and Ryan's soccer team has a critical game. Emma, Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg have a sleepover. The school musical is announced._


	4. Chapter 4: The Letter

_Hey everyone! Thanks for your support of my story so far. I think this is my favorite chapter of this story that I've written so far :) I can't believe Season 4's starting so soon! It should be pretty interesting, though I will miss Finchel :( Oh well, we can't give up hope! And in my world, 20 years in the future, Finn and Rachel are living happily married in Cleveland with Ryan, Emma, Sarah, Grant and Zoe._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 4: The Letter

Emma began going through the mail, noticing a few letters from colleges she hadn't even heard of that obviously were lacking in student applications and needed her parents' money. Nick already had acceptance letters, but for Emma, letters were still to come. Then something caught her eye.

A thick envelope for Ryan from NYU.

This envelope was too thick to just be application materials or information packets. Emma knew that over the summer Ryan had tried out for NYU's sports teams for the sports he played. And from what she heard, they liked him. And if a college really liked a student, they didn't wait for the traditional deadlines to take them. This was it. Her brother had gotten in.

"Hey Ryan!" Emma called.

Ryan came out of his room in his soccer uniform. The soccer team was facing off their archrival, the Shaker Heights High School Raiders, today, and the game was extra special for the seniors, as it was the last time they would be playing against their rivals unless both teams made the playoffs.

"It's a little early for this, isn't it?" Ryan asked, holding the envelope and looking at Emma with fear in his eyes. That was when Emma realized - even though her brother was a better candidate for colleges on paper, he was just as insecure about it as she was.

"An envelope this thick with stars on it is a good sign," Emma said. "Look, I'll be here for you no matter what's in there."

"Okay," Ryan said. He took a deep breath and opened the envelope. A bunch of paperwork fell out, as well as a t-shirt. "Dear Mr. Hudson - "

Emma looked at her brother. "Well?"

"I got in!" Ryan exclaimed, pulling Emma into an embrace.

"That's great!" Emma said, hugging her brother back.

"Where did you end up applying, again?" Ryan asked.

"I applied there too," Emma said. "And then Nick convinced me to apply to University of Chicago, Boston University and George Washington University, so I have a school in each of his four cities."

"Well, now that I'm in NYU, I'm just hoping Ava gets in," Ryan said. "And that you do too, of course. Then the three of us could go there, and Nick could go to Columbia, and the four of us could get a New York apartment together."

Emma smiled. "I'd love that." But she knew the four schools she and Nick had selected were very much reach schools. The fact of the matter was she'd probably be at an Ohio public university.

"I was eavesdropping," Sarah said, coming into the living room. "I'm so excited! You'll be in New York! We can visit you and go to Broadway shows all the time."

"Yeah, I'm excited," Ryan said, hugging Sarah.

"Next year will be weird without you two," Sarah said.

"Yeah, you're going to have to be the oldest kid," Emma told her sister.

"It's a while away, but I'm really going to miss you guys," Sarah said.

"You'll have to be a good big sister for Grant and Zoe, since you'll be their only big sibling left," Ryan said.

"They'll miss you guys, too," Sarah said. "So, Ryan, ready to kick those Raiders' asses?"

"The seniors of that team will not know what it's like to beat their archrivals!" Ryan said. "Gosh, next year I'll be on the NYU field, playing in an NYU uniform!"

"So NYU offered you a soccer scholarship, too?" Emma asked. Ryan hadn't told her this part of the letter.

"Yep, and swimming, and baseball," Ryan said proudly. "I'll be a tri season athlete."

Emma forced a smile. "Wow, that's amazing." It wasn't even the end of the first quarter of senior year, and her brother's post high school fate was already set. Hers was still up in the air.

"Let's go tell Mom and Dad!" Sarah exclaimed.

The three siblings went into the backyard, where Finn and Rachel were packing snacks for the soccer team in the car.

"I got into NYU!" Ryan shouted. He handed Finn the letter.

Finn read the letter as Rachel looked on. They both cheered when they finished. "Who's going to tell Ava?" Rachel asked. "You need to let me!"

"Fine, Mom, you can tell her," Ryan said. "We'll see her at the game." The family began getting in the van and drove to the high school. The Shaker Heights bus was already there, and in two weeks, the girls soccer team would be facing off their rivals as well.

Rachel did not wait a minute to tell Ava about Ryan's NYU acceptance. Rather, as soon as they saw Ava, Rachel shouted, "AVA! RYAN'S GOING TO NYU AND PLAYING ALL THREE SPORTS, ON A SCHOLARSHIP! WE GOT THE LETTER TODAY!"

Emma watched her best friend and her brother make out as her boyfriend approached her.

"Last game against our rivals," Emma said to Nick.

"I know, it's nuts," Nick said. "So, Ryan's heard back from NYU."

"Yeah, I'm not sure who's the most excited: him, my mom, Sarah or Ava," Emma said.

"I'm sure you'll get your letter soon," Nick said.

"It means so much to me that you believe in me," Emma said, leaning against her boyfriend.

"Isn't that what we're for when it comes to each other?" Nick asked. "The schools we applied to will be fighting over you."

"You're the only one who read the piece of fiction I submitted," Emma said. "You think it was that good?"

"It was one of the best pieces of fiction I've ever read," Nick said.

The coach picked up the megaphone. "All players report to the goals."

"I guess they can't do that without the captains," Nick said. "I'd better go pry Ryan away from Ava."

Emma gave her boyfriend a hug. "Go Tigers! Go #10!"

After Nick pulled Ryan away from Ava, Emma took a seat with her best friend in the stands. "I'm so proud of Ryan," Ava sighed.

"You're getting in too!" Emma said. "I know you are!"

"I really hope so," Ava said.

The girls sat quietly in the stands for a few minutes watching the game before Grant came over. "Emma, Ava, come sit with me."

Emma smiled. "Can't say no to my little brother."

"How's kindergarten, Grant?" Ava asked.

"It's fun," Grant said as he led Emma and Ava to where Finn, Rachel, Sarah and Zoe were sitting.

"Your boyfriends are playing really well today," Sarah told the two older girls.

"I know, right?" Ava said.

"I can't wait to be in high school next year!" Sarah said.

"Hey, you do like having your dad for your teacher!" Finn blurted out.

Sarah giggled. "You are my favorite teacher!"

"Are you girls getting excited for your senior homecoming?" Rachel asked Emma and Ava.

Emma had been so preoccupied by college stress, she hadn't thought about Homecoming. Luckily, Ava took over. "Yeah Rachel, I can't wait!"

"We'll need to go dress shopping with the other girls," Emma said.

"Of course!" Ava said. "And then have a sleepover, like we always do after we get our dresses."

Emma smiled and nodded.

Sarah nudged Finn. "You guys should tell Emma and Ava about the musical!"

"What about it?" Emma asked.

"Well, now that Sarah's let it slip - we're doing Wicked for the musical this year," Rachel said. "But you two can't tell anyone."

"We won't!" Ava said.

"Aren't you guys excited?" Sarah asked. "That's like, one of the best musicals ever."

"I am," Emma said. Last year the musical had been The Sound Of Music, but it was a small production as Rachel was recovering from surgery during much of the preparation. Ava had played Maria and Ryan had played the captain. Emma was satisfied with playing the oldest daughter, but she thought this year she might want to try out for Elphaba. She sat back and watched the game until it was announced that Heights had won 5-0 - with Nick scoring twice.

x

"I have no idea why I can't choose a dress," Emma sighed. She was looking through the dresses on the racks at Macy's. This was the last Homecoming. There was prom in May, but for prom it was long dresses.

"Come on, we all have our dresses," Laura told Emma. "You've looked at several pretty ones."

"Besides, you're not the one who has the pressure of running for Homecoming Queen and wearing a dress worthy of being Homecoming Queen," Ava said. Emma was surprised a few weeks ago when her best friend and her brother had announced they were running for Homecoming King and Queen. Ava told her that for once, this school deserved a Homecoming King and Queen who were regular kids at the school rather than ultra popular.

"Well, you two should win," Izzy said. "We don't need another Barbie and Ken to win."

Emma held up a dress. "What do you guys think of this one?"

"I like it!" Lizzie said. "I'm sure Nick would like it, too. Go try it on."

Emma went into the dressing room and put the dress on. When she came out, her friends looked thrilled. "Emma, you're beautiful," Meg said.

"Yeah, I love it," Izzy added.

Emma smiled wide. "Thanks, guys. I think this is the one."

"It is," Ava said. "It definitely is."

The seven girls paid for their dresses and then went back to Emma's house for a sleepover. After watching a movie and having snacks, the girls were lying quietly in their sleeping bags in the basement before Emma decided it was time to tell her friends something that had been weighing on her mind.

"Hey, can I tell you guys something private?" Emma asked.

"Of course you can," Ava said.

Emma got up and closed the door. She looked around before talking to her friends. "Okay, I'm in love with Nick. I think I'm ready."

"Seriously?" Lexie asked. "Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

Emma nodded. "I've been thinking about it for a while now and I think it's time."

"Well, Emma, if you love him and he loves you, there's no reason you shouldn't do it," Lizzie said.

"Yeah, my first time was a great experience for me," Lexie said. "Your first time should be with your first love."

"I always thought you and Nick would be the first out of us to do it," Laura said. "But whenever you're ready."

"Nick loves you and you can trust him to be responsible," Meg said.

"There's really nothing to be scared about," Izzy said. "You guys will be fine."

"Ryan and I have been planning our first time for a while now, too," Ava said. "But yes, you love Nick. I see no reason why not to."

Emma was a bit surprised Ryan and Ava hadn't been intimate yet, but if Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg all had no regrets - maybe it was time.

_Chapter 5 preview: Auditions for Wicked take place. The Homecoming takes place at Heights. Finn and Rachel discover a secret about one of their kids._


	5. Chapter 5: Application

_Hey everyone! Sorry my updates have been slow, I'm back in school :( I know this isn't my best chapter, but I hope you still enjoy it. Please review if you want me to continue, and thanks for all the support so far!_

Chapter 5: Application

"Hi, I'm Emma Hudson and I'll be auditioning for Elphaba," Emma said. Many other girls had already auditioned, and the boys' auditions had been yesterday.

"What song have you prepared?" Rachel asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. Her mom was always the professional, acting as if her oldest daughter was anyone else.

"I'll be performing 'I'm Not That Girl' from Wicked," Emma said.

"Great choice, let's hear it," Finn said.

The music began.

_Emma: Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_

_Don't dream too far_  
_Don't lose sight of who you are_  
_Don't remember that rush of joy_  
_He could be that boy_  
_I'm not that girl_

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal_  
_To the land of what-might-have-been_  
_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_  
_When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_  
_She who's winsome, she wins him_  
_Gold hair with a gentle curl_  
_That's the girl he chose_  
_And Heaven knows_  
_I'm not that girl_

_Don't wish, don't start_  
_Wishing only wounds the heart_  
_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_  
_There's a girl I know_  
_He loves her so_  
_I'm not that girl_

"Very nice," Rachel said as Emma walked off the stage. Emma sat down next to Ava in the rows, having a feeling that once again, her best friend would beat her for the lead role. Ava was better at dancing and acting than Emma, there was no question about it. Ava's audition song, Defying Gravity, had been stronger, and a more challenging piece.

"You were great, I'm sure you'll get the part," Ava said.

"I bet you will," Emma said. She realized that she and Nick would more than likely be doing the duet at Nationals, and Ava probably needed this for her resume more than she did. She knew that Nick and Ryan had both tried out for the male lead, but she had a feeling the female lead wasn't hers.

"Emma, you were amazing in The Sound Of Music last year," Ava said, clearly trying to cheer up Emma.

Emma looked at her friend. "Yeah, it was fun. I was playing the daughter of my brother, and the child in the care of my best friend!"

"Well, at least you and your sister played sisters, and I'm sure Sarah appreciated getting to be in it!" Ava said. Since Rachel and Finn had wanted the younger kids in the play to look younger, they'd recruited Sarah to play the second youngest Von Trapp child and a girl from the elementary school to play the youngest.

At the end of auditions, Rachel came up to Emma and Ava. "You girls were both fantastic."

"Thanks, Rachel," Ava said.

Emma knew that her best friend would probably get the part. But she didn't tell anyone, not even her parents, her boyfriend or her best friend, that she had applied to Columbia. She'd loved it so much when she visited Ally there that she decided she wanted to apply there herself. They had an amazing writing program and Nick had already gotten in there. But she'd gotten Bs in about half her AP classes, and Columbia shooted for straight A students. She had a 3.95 GPA unweighted, 4.56 weighted, and only gotten a 530 on the reading section of the SAT. She needed to get leadership roles in her extracurriculars and do well in her sports and show choir if she had any hope of getting in. And for show choir, that would mean the lead in the musical and the solo or duet in at least one competition.

x

"Mom?" Rachel heard Emma call from her bedroom. It was the night of the Homecoming dance. Ryan had left early so he and Ava could arrive with the other Homecoming court nominees. Finn had just let Nick in and was chatting with him downstairs.

Rachel went into Emma's room and saw her daughter in a beautiful pink dress. It reminded her so much of the dress she wore to prom her senior year. Looking at this young woman standing in front of her, she realized this was Emma's last Homecoming. Next year, Emma's Homecoming would be a football game at college.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"You look beautiful," Rachel said.

Emma smiled. "Thank you. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, baby," Rachel said.

"Is Nick here yet?" Emma asked.

"He's downstairs with Dad," Rachel said.

Emma looked down. "Mom, I really love Nick - and I think - we might be ready."

Rachel was all too familiar with what her daughter was talking about. She remembered her first time with Finn, losing her virginity in the hotel room in Chicago when he went along for a college audition. "Emma - when you're ready, you'll know. Just be careful." She'd seen with Quinn what could happen when one wasn't careful.

Emma went down the stairs. Nick smiled wide when he saw Emma. Rachel decided to let the teen couple have their moment and went to stand by Finn.

"She looks just like you did when we were seniors," Finn whispered.

Rachel smiled. "She does have your eyes though, and she's not as short as I am."

Finn kissed Rachel on the head. "I love how little you are." He picked up the camera and took Emma and Nick's pictures before driving them to the dance.

x

The theme for the dance at Heights this year was Halloween. The lights were off in the gym, orange and black streamers and balloons hung from the ceiling and figures of witches, ghosts, monsters, skeletons and pumpkins were set up throughout.

"Exit polling has us in the lead!" Ryan said, running up to Nick and Emma as they arrived.

"That's great!" Emma said.

"And if we win, we want you two to perform that mashup you did a few weeks ago for our first dance," Ava said. "You know, the one Ryan and Emma's parents did in high school."

"Borderline/ Open Your Heart?" Emma asked.

"That's it," Ryan said.

"We'll do it!" Nick said. The two couples made their way to the dance floor as more students began coming in. Last night, the football team had won the Homecoming game, making students even more excited for the dance.

By the end of the evening, all Homecoming court nominees lined up for the announcement of the winners. Emma noticed how worried Ava looked. The ninth grade lord and lady were announced, then the tenth grade duke and duchess, then the eleventh grade prince and princess. Nick put his arm around Emma as the announcement came: "And this year's Homecoming King - Mr. Ryan Hudson!"

"GO RYAN!" Nick shouted.

"And this year's Homecoming Queen - Miss Ava Crispin!" Emma noticed the excited look on her best friend's face as Ryan stepped to the microphone, "For our first dance, we'd like Nick Dougherty and Emma Hudson to perform 'Borderline/ Open Your Heart.'"

Emma and Nick took the stage to perform. As they performed, Emma noticed several other teen couples dancing the their song.

x

Rachel sat in her bedroom, cleaning up her and Finn's desks. There wasn't much else to do. Sarah was watching the TV downstairs, and Ryan and Emma were at the dance. Grant and Zoe had already gone to bed. Finn was sitting on their bed, reading a magazine.

"Rach!" Finn said. "I just got a text from Emma. Ryan and Ava won Homecoming King and Queen."

"That's great!" Rachel said, remembering the day she and Finn won prom king and queen. Going through the paper file, Rachel noticed something that probably wasn't meant to be there. That was probably meant to be hidden. A cover letter, an application, a resume and a writing sample - addressed to Columbia University. And they had her daughter's name on them.

"Finn, look," Rachel said, bringing Emma's application to her husband. "Our daughter applied to an Ivy League school."

_I may not meet your SAT scores criteria, but I believe that I am a strong contender for Columbia and hope you will give me a chance._

_In my life, I have had to overcome a tremendous amount of adversity. I was born to two college aged-parents, and I spent the first three years of my life in college day care centers as my parents worked to complete their education to provide for my brother, who is only a few minutes older, and me. They graduated from college when I was three and got jobs right away, and it felt like everything fell into place. Until I was ten, we lived a pretty carefree life._

_Everything changed the first weekend of my fifth grade year, when my five-year-old brother was diagnosed with cancer. For three months, my parents and my five-year-old brother were barely part of my life. I spent many nights at friends' houses or with family members who came in from out of state. Our parents did their best to spend time with me, my twin brother and my six-year-old sister, but we knew they were distressed and distracted. They tried to shield us from the truth, but I knew things weren't good. When my brother died in December of my fifth grade year, our lives fell apart. We did our best to be there for each other, but sometimes all we wanted to do was cry._

_Things finally began to look up at the end of my fifth grade year, when my mom gave birth to a healthy baby boy. When I started sixth grade, things took a turn for the worse again. Three girls at my school began bullying me heartlessly, shoving me into lockers, calling me names, hitting me, punching me, kicking me, and making personal insults. I was afraid to tell anyone because they told me if I told, things would get worse. I hoped it would pass, but it didn't. It continued throughout sixth grade, and seventh, and the beginning of eighth. It wasn't until another student found me after being pushed down the stairs that word came out, and I was eventually removed from that school._

_Today, things are easier for me, and my life is no harder than any other high school senior. I am a captain and one of the leads of my school's show choir, as well as a third year varsity starter on the soccer, swimming and softball teams. I also write for the school's paper and literary magazine. Despite the fact that my grades are perfect, I have gotten high grades throughout high school, never getting lower than a B, and am expected to graduate with honors. I also have the support of my parents, two living brothers and two sisters, as well as my boyfriend of four years and a close group of six girlfriends._

"She's a writer," Finn said to Rachel.

"She always has been," Rachel said. "I just wish she'd told us she applied."

"So that's where the sixty dollars on my credit card to Columbia," Finn said.

"I can see why she didn't tell us," Rachel said. "She's right, it's a tough school... she probably doesn't want anyone to know if she doesn't get in."

"Do you think she'll get in?" Finn asked Rachel.

Rachel thought for a minute. "It's possible. Should we tell her we know?"

Finn shook his head. "Let her tell us."

_Chapter 6 preview: We found out who got what parts. Emma tells Finn, Rachel and Nick about her Columbia application. Rehearsals for the play begin. Read some of Emma's writing :)_


	6. Chapter 6: You Have A Gift

_Thanks for sticking with me, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. The piece of Emma's writing is actually the introduction to a story I wrote when I was a senior in high school, so I decided to make it a story Emma wrote. If you like it, there will be more of it in future chapters. Again, thanks for all your support. Enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 6: You Have a Gift

"Are you nervous about the cast lists going up today?" Nick asked Emma on the phone.

"To be honest, I am," Emma said. "It doesn't help that my best friend and I are head in head for the lead role."

"You're both really talented," Nick said.

"I like to think I am," Emma said. "But I just think she needs it more than I do. We often get featured at competitions. Which part do you think you'll get?"

"I'll be fine with anything," Nick said. "I am hoping I'll be either Fiyero or Boq."

"You'll be one of those," Emma said, hanging up the phone. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Nick said.

Emma put her bag together and began walking downstairs. On her way down, she heard Ryan talking to Sarah.

"So, do you think you'll be Fiyero?" Sarah asked Ryan.

"I heard Mom and Dad talking last night," Ryan said. "It sounds like I'm Fiyero, Ava's Elphaba, Emma's Glinda and Nick's Boq."

Emma took a breath. She had a feeling she'd lose the lead role, but at least she had the secondary female lead.

"Mom played Elphaba on Broadway, she must know what she's doing," Sarah said.

"True," Ryan added. "I'm excited."

"I'm going to miss you next year when you're in New York," Sarah told her brother. "But I'm going to come visit you like, all the time. You'll have to take me to lots of Broadway shows."

"If that means seeing you, it's fine," Ryan said.

Emma felt jealous of Ryan, who already knew where he'd be next year. She had applied to lots of schools, but was still really hoping for Columbia. She'd worked hard on her application, worked hard on the story she was writing that she wanted to submit to colleges.

"Ava's still waiting for her letter, right?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, but she'll get in," Ryan said.

"Do you think there's any chance Emma will join you guys in New York?" Sarah asked.

"We really hope she will, but I know she wants to stick with Nick," Ryan said. "Hopefully he'll go to Columbia, and then Emma can go to NYU with Ava and me."

Emma held back from saying something. She couldn't tell anyone about the Columbia application. It would save her the humiliation if she was rejected.

x

"The list should be going up soon," Lizzie said as the girls were waiting for it to be posted.

"So, who do you think will be the leads?" Lexie asked.

"I don't know," Ava said. Apparently Ryan hadn't told her about the conversation he'd overheard their parents having.

"Look, here come Mr. and Mrs. Hudson!" Meg said.

Finn and Rachel walked up to the bulletin board with the cast list in hand. Rachel put it on the board and then they walked away, not saying a word to the students.

Izzy took a look at the list. "Ava, you're going to be Elphaba."

Emma forced a smile and hugged her friend. "You'll be amazing."

"Emma, you know you'll be Glinda," Laura said.

"That's great," Emma said. She didn't want to tell her friends she already knew. She took another look at the list.

_Elphaba: Ava Crispin_

_Glinda: Emma Hudson_

_Fiyero: Ryan Hudson_

_Boq: Nick Dougherty_

_Nessarose: Grace Hannon_

_Madame Morrible: Meg Ullman_

_The Wizard: Ben Morgan_

_Dr. Dillamond: Evan Crowell_

_Students: Lizzie Walker, Lexie Weber, Laura Peters, Izzy Carter, Connor Feldman, Jeremy Hahn, Ricky Badovick, Kyle Dougherty_

_Oz Citizens: Jack Leonard, Gabe Myhail, Andrew Sixt, Noah Hatcher, Tyler Ortiz, Audrey McDonald, Michelle Delaney, Caroline Neal, Stephanie Hatcher, Allison Drake_

"We all made it!" Lexie announced.

"Yes we did!" Laura said.

"It'll be weird chasing after my brother on stage!" Emma giggled.

"That is weird when you think about it," Izzy said.

Emma was relieved that there were no hard feelings. She didn't feel any. Then she felt her phone vibrate. It was a text from Columbia University. Her application had been submitted to the admissions committee.

"Who was that?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh, just Nick," Emma said.

"Who else would it be?" Meg asked. Emma laughed with her friends. She didn't want anyone, even her six best friends, to know about the Columbia application.

x

"Okay, let's run through 'What Is This Feeling?' and then we'll let you go," Rachel said. It was in rehearsal a few days later, and the musical had been fun. Last year, Emma had played the oldest daughter in The Sound Of Music, and Nick had been the oldest son. Ava was Maria, and Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg were all nuns. She didn't feel upset about losing the lead, but she did want to share the news with her parents about the Columbia application.

The music began and for what felt like the millionth time today, the cast ran through their number.

_Emma: Dearest, darlingest momsie and popsicle  
Ava: My dear father  
Both: There's been some confusion over rooming her at Shiz,  
Ava: But of course I'll care for Nessa  
Emma: But of course I'll rise above it  
Both: for I know that's how you'd want me to respond,  
yes, there's been some confusion for you  
see my room mate is...  
Emma: unusually and exceedingly peculiar and  
altogether quite impossible to describe...  
Ava: Blonde  
Emma: What is this feeling so sudden and new?  
Ava: I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
Emma: my pulse is rushing  
Ava: my head is reeling  
Emma: my face is flushing  
Both: what is this feeling fervid as a flame,  
does it have a name, yeeesss,  
loathing unadulterated loathing  
Emma: for your face  
Ava: your voice  
Emma: Your clothing  
Both: lets just say I loathe it all.  
Every little trait however small,  
makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing  
theres a strange exilhiration in such total  
detestation. It's so pure so strong  
though i do admit it came on fast  
still i do believe that it can last  
and i will be loathing,  
loathing you my whole life long  
Students: Dear Galinda you are just too good  
how do you stand it i dont think i could  
she's a terror she's a tartar we dont mean to show a bias  
but Galinda you're a martyr.  
Emma: Well, these things are sent to try us.  
Students: Poor Galinda forced to reside  
with someone so disgusticified  
we just want to tell you we're all on your side!  
we share your  
Both with students: Loathing, What is this feeling so  
unadulterated loathing sudden and new felt the  
for her face moment I laid eyes on  
her voice you,my pulse is  
her clothing rushing my head is  
lets just say reeling  
WE LOATHE IT ALL!  
Oh what is this feeling?  
every little trait however  
small makes our very flesh does it have a name  
begin to crawl yes, ahhhh  
Loathing  
Loathing  
There's a strange  
exhiliration  
Loathing  
In such total  
detestation  
Loathing  
It's so pure so strong  
So strong  
Ava and Emma: Though I do admit it came on fast  
still I do believe that it can last and I will be  
All: Loathing Loathing for forever  
Loathing Loathing  
truly deeply loathing  
Loathing you you  
my whole life long  
loathing, unadulterated loathing_

"Okay, that sounded great," Finn said. "You guys can go now."

As the rest of the cast began to leave, Emma went up to her parents' table.

"What's going on, honey?" Rachel asked.

Emma sighed. "I feel like I should have told you this earlier. I applied to an Ivy League School. Columbia. I just - I really loved it when we visited it, and they have an amazing writing program and you know I love to write."

"That's amazing," Finn said. "Emma, I'm so proud of you."

"You did a lot by moving beyond what were safety schools," Rachel said. "This was a brave step and I can see you doing well at Columbia."

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Yes, really!" Rachel said. "I'd write your letter of recommendation, if I wasn't your mom."

"From what I remember, your mom wrote one of YOUR college letters of recommendation, Rach," Finn pointed out.

Rachel slapped Finn. "Well, I have the same last name as Emma. The admissions committee would smell something."

"And there's something else," Emma said. "I've begun working on a piece of fiction, and I submitted the introduction of it to the admissions committee, and I really want you guys to read it." She reached into her bag and got out the folder where she had a printout of the introduction to her story. "I was thinking that I might try tackling something that not many people write about. This story's going to be about a high school girl who gets involved on a winning presidential campaign that starts off as a longshot. I was thinking of historic events that have taken place during my life, and before John Carey was elected president, we elected our first woman president, but when you were growing up, we had our first really historic election, so I used that as an inspiration. I know the introduction may sound like a young kid talking, but keep in mind, the main character's 13 in the introduction, so I wanted to make her sound like a 13-year-old."

"It sounds like it could be a good story," Finn said, taking the printout from Emma and holding it so he and Rachel could both read it. Emma looked on, wondering what her parents thought.

_INTRODUCTION_

_"Here is one of our next US Senators!"_

_I'm in my living room with my parents on a warm summer evening, watching the 2004 Democratic National Convention. I can't wait to see the Presidential Candidate - who is my idol – speak. I didn't get to see the real thing, because I was at camp, but now that I'm home, I'm watching a tape._

_I was looking forward to watching the convention the whole time I was at camp. The convention isn't something your average thirteen-year-old looks forward to, but I'm just loving this election. In this election, we get to unseat our failure of a president. In the Democratic primaries, I went door to door every weekend for my candidate - and he won the nomination. Now, he's going to be president._

_At least that's what I hope. I haven't seen his convention speech yet, but I heard it was amazing. Not that the other stuff I've seen hasn't been cool._

_"Watch this guy," my mom says to me as the current speaker enters the floor. "He's really impressive."_

_My parents watched the convention live while I was at camp, but they're watching it again with me now. I was born to be a Democrat. My parents have been working for the Democrats since before they met, so now in this election I can get involved._

_The speaker - a state senator running for the US Senate - takes the podium and begins to speak. I've got to admit, he's good. "There is not a liberal America, or a conservative America, there is the United States of America. There is not a black America, or a white America, or Latino America, or Asian America, there is the United States of America."_

_Wow. No one's ever come up with this before._

_"We are one people, all of us pledging allegiance to the stars and stripes, all of us defending the United States of America!"_

_"He's good, isn't he?" my dad says to me as the speaker exits the stage. "Definitely one to keep an eye on."_

_"He was great," I say. "But I can't wait to see the 44th president of the United States!"_

"Emma, that was REALLY good," Rachel said. "Writing is a gift that you have, a real gift. I can't wait to see where this story goes."

"Thanks," Emma said. She hoped the admissions committee at Columbia thought so, too.

_Chapter 7 preview: Rehearsals for the play continue. A major step in the relationship for both Nicma and Ryva takes place._


	7. Chapter 7: The First Time

_Yes, I know this title is the same as the Glee episode. That's why I chose it. And speaking of Glee, I hope everyone enjoys the premiere tomorrow!_

_I've decided to put Emma's book in bold, so people don't get confused with the rest of the story. I'm really happy with how this turned out. I'm sorry for the lack of Finn and Rachel, but they'll be in the next chapter. :) Please review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 7: The First Time

"Are you enjoying the musical?" Nick asked as he and Emma sat in Emma's room.

"I am, I kind of wish we were the leads though," Emma admitted.

"Emma, we did the duet at Nationals, it's only fair Ryan and Ava get to take center stage this time around," Nick said.

"I guess you're right," Emma sighed.

"So, heard back from any colleges yet?" Nick asked.

Emma groaned. "No." She knew her reach schools were reaches, and waiting to hear back from them only made things more stressful. "So, what about your schools? Are the Ivies still fighting over you?"

"I wouldn't say fighting," Nick said.

"Please," Emma said, reaching into her boyfriend's bag. She looked at the college letter on top, dated last week. "So, Brown's offering to buy you furnishing for your dorm room if you go there?" As much as she loved her boyfriend, she wished she had schools offering to pay extras for her to go there. Just last week, he'd gotten a letter from Penn, offering him new soccer, swimming and baseball equipment if he played for them.

"I'm not that special," Nick said. "I don't know why they're doing that."

"You are special," Emma said. "And yet you chose ME for your girlfriend."

"Why do you think I'm the one who's settling for you?" Nick asked.

"Because I'm not the one who's got full ride offers from every college in the Ivy League and also offers to buy me dorm room furniture and sports equipment," Emma said.

"I've put pressure on myself for so long," Nick said. "My mom REALLY wanted me to go to an Ivy. She always believed I was special. I feel like I owe it to her."

"You are special," Emma said.

"You're so lucky," Nick said. "I know that no matter what happens, your mom and dad are going to support you in your college choice. My dad told me I owe it to my mom to apply to the best schools. Ohio State has some amazing academic programs. Plus, I could go visit home whenever I wanted and come see Grace and Kyle if they had a game or a concert."

"Yeah, I'm going to miss my parents, and Ryan and Sarah and Grant and Zoe," Emma admitted. "But hey, while you've showed me your college stuff, I thought I'd show you something, too."

Nick smiled at his girlfriend. "What is it?"

Emma reached into her desk. "I wanted to show you the first chapter of the book I'm writing."

"I've always wanted to read your books," Nick said.

"Well, I really hope you like this," Emma said. "I've been working hard on it."

Emma looked over her boyfriend's shoulder as he began to read her book.

**CHAPTER 1  
ONE YEAR LATER**

**It was November 3, 2005, about 9:30 p.m. The world appeared to be business as usual. It was a cloudy day, but there had been no rain and no thunderstorms. It was beginning to get cold, and people started wearing sweatshirts and jeans instead of shorts and flip flops on the streets of New York.**

**As normal as everyone else was living, today was not a normal day for Sasha Klons at all. Just as the day seemed typical, Sasha seemed like a typical high school freshman. Five foot five, 97 pounds, green eyes, ivory skin and reddish brown hair to her shoulders. She was taking Honors classes at Laurel Academy, an exclusive private girls school on the southeast side of Manhattan. She was preparing for starting her swim season and had plans to go to a movie with her friends Lauren, Natalie, Zoey and Jessica that weekend.**

**Nothing could distract Sasha from what happened exactly one year before that day. On November 3, 2004, the final votes from the 2004 U. S. Presidential Election were being drawn in. The incumbent Republican President, George W. Bush, was being challenged of a second term by the Democratic candidate, U. S. Senator John Kerrey of Massachusetts. At around lunchtime, it was determined Carey couldn't win the election unless 90% of Ohio's provisional ballots were in his favor. He called Bush to concede.**

**Sasha had been a big John Carey supporter from the start of the campaign and thought he had a good chance of winning, so naturally, this was a huge shock and disappointment to her. The anguish of one year ago had not gone away yet. She still had dreary memories of that moment. She was sitting in the cafeteria, eating lunch with her friends, when the announcement came over the loudspeaker. Bush had been elected to a second term. "Attention Laurel students. We now know who will be president for the next four years. Senator John Kerrey has called President Bush at the White House to concede the election. We are sorry, Democrats, for the disappointment you undoubtedly feel."**

**"Disappointed" didn't even begin to cover how Sasha felt at that moment, and still felt one year later. When she heard that announcement, and saw Kerrey's concession speech in class that afternoon, she felt as if something really important had been taken from her.**

**Ever since she could remember, Sasha had cared deeply about politics and the Democratic party. Her first election, 1992, she was only 19 months old, but she was more aware in the 1996 election, when she was five. Her parents took her to a rally early on, and from that moment, almost every day she'd ask her parents, "Who won?" In the end, the incumbent Democrat president, Bill Clinton, won re-election. Four years later, in 2000, she was nine, and the election was plain chaos. She watched campaign events, went to several rallies and even accompanied her sister, Chrissy, who was 17 at the time, to canvass for the Democrat candidate, Al Gore. But on election night, there were mistakes with the vote counting machines, and a winner wasn't determined until mid-December. Unfortunately for Sasha, it was the Republican, George W. Bush, who came out on top.**

**Some people said Bush had stolen the election from Gore, but no one was really sure. The good news was four years later, in 2004, Sasha was thirteen, and a Democrat could be chosen to unseat Bush. In late 2003, Sasha decided John Kerrey was the best of the Democrat candidates, so she started volunteering at his local office immediately, making calls, stuffing envelopes and going door-to-door. Within a month, it was clear he would be the Democratic nominee, so she could get even more involved, meeting him more than once at rallies and the office. In the end, though, he didn't prevail, and she fell into a deep depression. The 2008 campaign was in the back of her mind, but she didn't think about it as much as she thought about how much she wished Kerrey were president.**

**Your typical fourteen-year-old girl doesn't dwell on something like this one year later. But Sasha was still devastated. In the past year, she had moved on to high school with straight As, passed the highest level figure skating tests, gone to Europe and earned her Girl Scout Silver Award. She'd turned 14 and gotten her own computer, and Chrissy had gotten married.**

**She could somewhat put the Kerrey loss behind her, but still constantly thought about how all the great campaigns were no longer happening, and that Kerrey undoubtedly wouldn't run again. She'd worked hard for Kerrey since the day he announced his candidacy, doing homework in his southeast Manhattan campaign office so she could assist with phone calls, stuffing envelopes and entering data into the computer.**

**And her upset feelings had lead her to do some stupid things in the past year - when skating competitions proved to be too much competition for her at the highest level, she stopped skating altogether. She had a brief relationship with a boy at her school, but dumped him after she learned he was a Republican.**

**Tonight, she'd rushed through her homework and was watching a speech from the Kerrey campaign on her computer, hoping it would make her feel better. It wasn't working.**

**"Sasha, don't do this to yourself," her mother said, coming in. "It's not worth it."**

**"You don't think it's worth it to be upset that our country is going to be in a mess for the next three years, minimum?" Sasha said. "I think it's worth it."**

**"Well, I don't think sitting around watching a Kerrey speech on the computer is going to do anything," her mom said. "It was okay for you to act this way the day after the election, but now it's just stupid. There are so many things a young girl like yourself could enjoy."**

**"That's where I get enjoyment," Sasha snapped. "From the Kerrey campaign."**

**"The Kerrey campaign is pretty much nonexistent now. We have a much better candidate running for our party in 2008. Why don't you start campaigning for her if you like campaigning so much?"**

**Sasha groaned. Her mother, of course, was referring to Gwendolyn Thornberry, their home state senator, the wife of Will Thornberry, who was a former governor. Gwendolyn, as she was known, had began her presidential run for 2008 at least a year before the 2004 presidential election, waiting impatiently for Kerrey to lose so she could assume the throne.**

**Sasha's parents thought Gwendolyn looked like a great candidate. Sasha was searching for someone for the Democrats to put up who WASN'T Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn would hand the election to the Republicans, she was convinced.**

**"I've told you what I think of Gwendolyn."**

**"She saw how involved you were with Kerrey, and would love your help."**

**It didn't help that Sasha's parents were friends with, basically, every member of the US Senate. They were surgeons at St. Vincent's Hospital in New York, but her aunt was a political correspondent in Washington and through her, the family knew most of the US Senators pretty well.**

**"I like Gwendolyn fine, but I want to campaign for someone who can actually win," Sasha said.**

**"Are you saying you think Kerrey can actually win? He's lost once. They aren't going to put him up again."**

**"They'd better!"**

**"You know what, young lady? This is ridiculous. If I catch you doing this ever again, I'm taking your computer away."**

**"Just leave me alone, all right? I have more homework to do."**

**"Do your homework, don't watch Kerrey speeches. Your computer history is being tracked." Mrs. Klons left the room.**

**Sasha turned off the computer. She agreed with what her mother said - it wasn't worth it to watch Kerrey speeches one year later. Her eight-year-old sister, Alex, waltzed into the room.**

**"How's the Kerrey campaign going?" she asked.**

**"Leave me alone you splitch!" Sasha snapped.**

**"Sasha, that is no way to talk to your little sister," Mr. Klons called. Her parents were clearly closely monitoring her.**

**"Sorry, Alex," Sasha said loud enough for her parents to hear. "I'm really not mad at you. I'm mad at our parents for being totally unsupportive!"**

**"What's that mean?" Alex asked.**

**"It means they don't want me to do the things I want to do," Sasha said.**

**"That isn't very nice," Alex said.**

**"It isn't. Now, why don't you go downstairs, I have some more homework to do."**

**This wasn't true, but she just wanted to be by herself. She closed the door of her bedroom, one of two bedrooms in the attic. (The room across the hall belonged to her twin sister, Alessandra, or Asha for short.) She thought about the past year. _How is it that today is the one-year anniversary of the most catastrophic event of my lifetime, but everyone's acting like nothing happened?_ she asked herself. She then reminded herself that that wasn't true - she'd seen the planes crash into the World Trade Center on September 11, 2001, and Asha had been missing for five years at one point. She admitted that both these things were worse than Kerrey losing the election, and that worse things had happened to other people - in the past year, there had been a tsunami in Indonesia and one of the worst hurricanes ever in Louisiana.**

**Tomorrow would mark three years until the 2008 Presidential Election. Very little had been said about it yet. Some of the Kerrey support sites had already converted to support sites for the 2008 election, but it was too early to make any announcements.**

**Sasha had been trying to get in touch with Kerrey about it, but hadn't heard back. It would probably be at least another year before he decided anything, but she doubted he would run again, and even more so, she doubted he would even win the Democratic nomination if he ran again.**

**Instead of watching a Kerrey speech, Sasha went to .com and checked the latest poll for the Democratic nomination. Gwendolyn Thornberry, 35%, John Kerrey, 12%. She checked all the latest Democrat-Republican matchup polls. Gwendolyn was losing to every Republican major contender. Then Sasha saw her ten-year-old sister Emily in the hall, so she quickly shut down the computer.**

**Anything could happen, she told herself. In December 2003, Kerrey only had about 10% of the vote. By mid-January 2004, he was clearly going to be the nominee. There could still be hope there.**

**_Or even if Kerrey doesn't run, I might find someone else,_ she told herself. _It's like I just said, anything is possible._ With that, she decided to put Kerrey and politics behind her for the night and go to sleep.**

"Emma, this is REALLY good," Nick said. "And I mean REALLY good."

"You think so?" Emma asked.

"I know so," Nick said. "And I REALLY want to read more."

Emma smiled with pride. Her boyfriend liked her writing. "Hey, I was wondering, this weekend, Sarah's going to New York to visit Ally, and my parents are taking Grant and Zoe to Lima to visit my mom's dads. Would you like to come over?" With her parents gone, maybe she'd feel comfortable doing what she and her friends had talked about.

x

"Okay, so you guys know how this works," Finn told Ryan and Emma. "We trust you. We're leaving you home alone. You know where everything is, and we're letting Nick and Ava spend the night, but boys in Ryan's room and girls in Emma's room."

"We know," Ryan said. Finn and Rachel had decided to spend the night in Lima, leaving their two oldest children home alone for the evening. However, Ryan wasn't going to follow his parents' rules. He wanted to use tonight to take that step with Ava - the step that they'd been wanting to take for so long.

"We ordered pizza," Rachel said. "If you need us to come home, just call us."

"Mom, Dad, we'll be fine," Ryan said. "You don't have to worry about us."

"You're our children, we always worry," Rachel said.

"Please, next year we'll be on our own," Ryan said.

"We'd better get going," Finn said. "Have a good night."

"Okay, bye everyone," Emma said. Ryan and Emma watched their parents' car leave as Ryan turned to Emma. "So tonight, are you and Nick - "

"I think so," Emma said. That came as no surprise to Ryan. He knew that Nick and Emma had been talking about it.

"Yeah, I think this is THE night," Ryan said. "It makes sense. We got together around the same time."

"Yeah, I know," Emma said.

x

That evening after dinner, Ryan and Ava were sitting in Ryan's bedroom. Ava was pacing as Ryan sat on his bed.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ava said. "I just - I'm worried we won't be in the same place next year."

"Sit down," Ryan said. "It's like that song we were singing in rehearsal today. Let's not worry about next year, though I'm pretty sure we'll be together. Just lie down with me and enjoy this moment." They were both pretty sure they'd be at NYU, but nothing was for sure. But like the song from Wicked said, Ryan just wanted to enjoy every possible moment with his girlfriend. As they got under his covers, his mind flashed to the song they'd practiced in rehearsal today.

_Ava: Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight.  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me._

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

Ryan: Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell

x

Next door, Emma quickly got into her nightgown and looked at Nick on the bed. This had been coming for a while. She didn't know how much longer she and Nick would last, but she wanted him to be her first.

"I love you," Emma whispered as she climbed into bed.

"I love you, too," Nick said. "I'll love you forever."

Emma sighed. She didn't want to lose Nick. She knew he was going to most likely be in another state next year. But as she snuggled close to him, she remembered their song from Nationals freshman year, and her mind flashed back to that day. She loved Nick so much. And he'd always be her first love.

_Nick and Emma: Every moment  
As long as your mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time_

Nick: Say there's no future  
For us as a pair

Nick and Emma: And though I may know  
I don't care

Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine

With Finn and Rachel out with Grant and Zoe and Sarah visiting Ally in New York for a long weekend, it was just the two teen couples in the house, laying their love on each other.

_Ryan, Ava, Emma and Nick: Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here  
Holding you  
As long as you're mine_

And in the rooms next door to each other, the two teen couples felt the love stronger than ever before.

_Chapter 8 preview: The Gold Stars present Wicked, and some familiar faces return!_


	8. Chapter 8: Opening Night

_Thanks for your support of both my stories, guys. This is one of my favorite chapters. I'm sorry, I did NOT realize until I finished that Finn's not in it at all. But he'll be in the next one, which I've already started, and I really liked writing the parts with Rachel and Emma and Nick and Emma. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please review if you want me to continue. And most importantly, enjoy Glee tomorrow!_

Chapter 8: Opening Night

Rachel went downstairs to open the mail. Opening night for Wicked was tomorrow, and she was nervous, to say the least. It was her kids' senior musical, and she wanted it to be absolutely perfect. She could tell Emma was slightly disappointed about not getting the lead role, and also could see Emma had some tension about colleges. Then, an envelope in the mail caught her eye. An envelope from Columbia University, addressed to Emma Hudson.

"Emma?" Rachel called. Since she and Emma were home alone now, she figured it would be as good a time as any for Emma to open it.

Emma came downstairs. "What is it, Mom?"

Rachel handed Emma the very thin envelope. Thin envelopes from colleges weren't a good sign. Could this be a rejection letter?

"No matter what it says, I'm here for you," Rachel said.

Emma opened the envelope and then read what was in there, turning to her mother. Rachel knew this wasn't good news.

"They're deferring making a decision," Emma said. She looked like she'd been punched. "I know I won't get in though. I had a feeling from the time I sent in the application."

"Honey, don't rule it out just yet, that just means they haven't made a decision yet," Rachel said, remembering when she was rejected by Juilliard.

"And my perfect boyfriend's got all these scholarships!" Emma groaned.

"Emma, this isn't about your boyfriend or your brother," Rachel said.

"What if I don't get in?" Emma asked.

"There are other schools, Emma," Rachel said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to go here," Emma protested. "It feels horrible, watching my boyfriend and my brother and my friends get all these offers and realizing I don't have that. No acceptances, no scholarships..."

"Come here," Rachel said, pulling in her oldest daughter. "It isn't over yet." She hugged Emma tightly.

x

Emma was somewhat distracted while doing her homework, but still couldn't get the Columbia letter out of her mind. To distract herself, she decided to start going through her songs for Wicked. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Emma called, not really wanting to see anyone. There was Nick.

"How was the game?" Emma asked.

"We're going to the state championship," Nick said.

"That's amazing!" Emma said, though she was feeling a bit jealous. Nick had so many college offers, and now, he was on his way to the soccer championship.

"If it wasn't so far away, I would have been mad you weren't there," Nick said. "Ryan and I both scored goals."

"That's great," Emma said. "I'll be at the state championship game, I promise."

"Yeah, it's at OSU," Nick said. "The OSU talent scout was there and asked me if I wanted to play for them, but I don't think I can handle more college stuff."

That sent Emma back to her previous angry state. "You don't know how good you have it."

"You think all these colleges putting so much pressure on me is having it good?" Nick asked.

"Nick, Columbia deferred my application," Emma sighed.

"I'm really sorry," Nick said. "But you'll get into other schools."

"How do you know that? I'm not you!" Emma said. "I'm not the valedictorian. I'm not the star of the Gold Stars, the soccer team, the swim team and the baseball team. I'm not the state congressman's son."

"You're just as much of the star as I am!" Nick said.

"But I don't have all those other credits you have!" Emma said.

"I don't have it that good," Nick said. "I feel like I need to live up to all these college's applications. Being valedictorian at a school in a Cleveland suburb isn't the same as being a strong student at an Ivy League. Wherever I end up, I won't be anything special."

"You are special!" Emma protested. "I'm not! I'm a nothing, a nobody!"

"Don't talk that way about yourself!" Nick said.

"You just don't have any idea what it's like to be me!" Emma said.

"Well, you don't know what it's like to be me, either!" Nick said, leaving Emma's room.

Now Emma felt like a failure. She'd been deferred from the school of her dreams, and the boy of her dreams was mad at her.

x

Before the curtains went up for Wicked, Emma hung out backstage with Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg. She'd been afraid to talk to Nick after what happened last night, and was nervous about the scenes she and Nick would share. Would he be mad at her and not be willing to look at her during their scenes. The auditorium was full, and her first few scenes went well. But by the time she heard the music begin for the biggest group number of the first half, and her first major interaction with Nick, her heart began beating fast.

_Ryan: the trouble with schools is  
they always try to teach the wrong lesson  
believe me, i've been kicked out  
of enough of them to know  
they want you to become less callow  
less shallow  
but i say: "why invite stress in?"  
stop studying strife  
and learn to life "the unexamined life"_

_Dancing through life_  
_skimming the surface_  
_gliding where turf is smooth_  
_life's more painless_  
_for the brainless_  
_why think too hard?_  
_when it's so soothing_  
_dancing through life_  
_no need to tough it_  
_when you can sluff it off as i do_  
_nothing matters_  
_but knowing nothing matters_  
_it's just life_  
_so keep dancing through..._

_dancing through life_  
_swaying and sweeping_  
_and always keeping cool_  
_life is fraughtless_  
_when you're thoughtless_  
_those who don't try_  
_never look foolish_  
_dancing through life_  
_mindless and careless_  
_make sure your where less_  
_trouble is rife_  
_woes are fleeting_  
_blows are glancing_  
_when you're dancing_  
_through life..._  
_(Spoken)_  
_so-whats the most swankified place in town?_

_Emma: (Spoken) that would be the Ozdust Ballroom_

_Ryan: (Spoken)_  
_sounds perfect._  
_(Sung)_  
_Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom_  
_we'll meet there later tonight_  
_we can dance till it lights_  
_find the prettiest girl..._  
_give her a whirl_  
_right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom_  
_come on, follow me_  
_you'll be happy to be there..._

_All: dancing through life_  
_down at the Ozdust..._

_Ryan: if only because dust is what we come to..._

_All: nothing matters_  
_but knowing nothing matters_  
_It's just.._  
_life_

_Ryan: so keep dancing through..._

_Nick: (Spoken)_  
_miss galinda- i hope you'll save at least one_  
_dance for me. i'll be right there. waiting. all night_

_Emma: (Spoken)_  
_oh- thats so kind. but you know what would_  
_be even kinder?_  
_(Sung)_  
_See that tragic'ly beautiful girl_  
_the one in the chair_  
_it seems so unfair_  
_we should go on a spree_  
_and not she_  
_gee-_  
_i know someone would be my hero_  
_if that someone were_  
_to go invite her..._

_Nick: well, maybe-i could invite her!_

_Emma: Oh, Biq, really?_  
_you would do that for me!?_

_Nick: i would do anything for you, miss galinda_

_Emma: so..._

_Ryan: so i'll be picking you up around eight?_

_Emma: after all-_  
_now that we've met one another..._

_Emma and Ryan: its clear- we deserve each other_

_Emma: you're perfect..._

_Ryan: you're perfect..._

_Both:_  
_so we're perfect together_  
_born to be forever..._  
_dancing through life..._

_Grace: Oh elphaba- isn't it wonderful?_  
_Fin'lly, for this one night_  
_i'm about to have a fun night_  
_with this munchkin boy_  
_galinda found for me_  
_and i only wish there were_  
_something i could do for her_  
_to repay her_  
_elphaba see?_  
_we deserve each other_  
_and galinda helped it come true_  
_we deserve each other_  
_me and boq..._  
_(Spoken)_  
_please elphaba, try to understand..._

_Ava: i do..._

_Ava: galinda listen nessa and i were talking about you_  
_just now-_

_Emma: and i was just taling about you! I thought you  
might want to wear this hat to the party tonight!  
It's really,uh, sharp, don't you think?  
you know- black is this years pink  
you deserve each other  
this hat and you  
you're both so smart  
you deserve each other  
so here, out of the goodness of my  
heart..._

_Nick: listen- nessa-_

_Grace: yes?_

_Nick: uh- nessa_  
_i've got something to confess, a_  
_reason why, well-_  
_why i asked you here tonight_  
_now i know it isn't fair..._

_Grace: Oh, Boq, I know why._

_Nick: You do?_

_Grace: it's because i'm in this chair_  
_and you felt sorry for me_  
_well- isn't that right?_

_Nick: (Spoken) No! NO! It's because...because..._  
_(Sung) Because you are so beautiful!_

_Grace: Oh, Boq,_  
_i think you're wonderful!_  
_and we desrve each other_  
_don't you see, this is our chance?_  
_we deserve each other_  
_Don't we boq?_

_Nick: (Spoken) you know what?_  
_(Sung) LETS DANCE..._

_Grace: what?_

_Nick: Let's dance!_

_All: Dancing through life_  
_down at the ozdust_  
_if only because dust_  
_is what we come to_  
_and the strange thing:_  
_your life could end up changing_  
_whild your dancing_  
_through!_

Since this had happened before in rehearsals, Emma was used to sharing romantic scenes with her brother by now. The rest of the play went well, and afterwards, she saw Nick coming in behind her.

"Hey," Nick said.

"Hey," Emma said. "I'm sorry about the other night."

"I'm sorry," Nick said. "It must be so much pressure."

"I'm sorry I got mad at you, I really am," Emma said. She'd done some thinking and realized that the students with good grades were probably under just as much pressure as the kids with average grades. If he didn't do well at his Ivy League school, he could lose his spot. "You were really good tonight."

"You were great out there," Nick said. "I'm so proud to be with you."

"I hope so," Emma said. "I want you to be."

_Song used: "Dancing Through Life" from Wicked (performed by CH-UH High School's cast of Wicked)_

_Chapter 9 preview: For the first time, Finn and Rachel take the Gold Stars to Sectionals as co-directors. Ryan and Nick's soccer team plays in the state championship._


	9. Chapter 9: Sectionals

_I hope everyone's enjoying this story so far. I enjoyed writing this chapter. To clear a few things up, you'll notice some songs from Season 3 are used in this chapter. This series begins with my Nationals prequel about Finchel's Nationals in New York their junior year, followed by Senior Year, so "Here's To Us" was not Rachel's solo at Regionals in the senior year of this series, nor did Finchel get engaged during their senior year, nor did the Troubletones exist. In this series, those were just songs song by New Directions at other times not featured in "Senior Year." I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 9: Sectionals

"How do you think they'll do at Sectionals?" Sarah asked Finn and Rachel at lunch.

"I like the setlist we came up with, don't you?" Finn asked Rachel.

"I do, and they sound great," Rachel said. She was really excited about her first competition with Finn as her co-director, but did feel a bit bad about only including one group number, unless you counted the backup during Emma's solo. But she wanted to give the four stars of the club a chance to prove themselves to any scholarship committees who were there. The group number featured all the seniors to some extent.

"I can't believe it's their last Sectionals!" Finn said.

"Me either," Rachel said.

"Don't worry, next year you'll have me," Sarah said.

"Yes we will," Rachel said. She looked at her watch. "We'd better get to Ryan's soccer game." This would be a crazy weekend. They were driving to Columbus to see Ryan play for the state soccer championship, and tomorrow would be Sectionals. Emma was already in Columbus with the girls soccer team to cheer the boys on. At least the Sectional competition was in Columbus. One less drive to make.

x

"Nervous?" Emma asked Nick.

"We've been working so hard," Nick told Emma. "I just don't want to see it all thrown away."

"Don't worry," Emma said. "You're going to score some goals and win this game."

Nick took Emma's hands. "What if I lose my scholarship if we lose this game?"

"You're not going to lose your scholarship, and you're not going to lose this game!" Emma said. She looked across the field at the other team. Their uniforms were a lot nicer. This team was from an expensive all boys private school in Cincinatti that clearly had a lot more money and resources than the suburban public high school Nick and Emma went to.

"They're the defending champions," Nick pointed out.

"They won't be champions anymore after this game!" Emma said. She was nervous for Nick. This team's sister school had beat the girls team. The girls had made the regional playoffs, but failed to make it to the state playoffs. She watched her boyfriend go to the field, then went to join the girls team in the stands.

"How is he?" Ava asked Emma.

"He's nervous," Emma said. The whistle blew and the game began. Emma could tell by watching on the field that Nick was nervous. By halftime, the other team was up 1-0. But Ryan and Nick both scored goals in the second half, and Heights ended up winning the state championship. At the end of the game, Ryan and Nick came running up to Ava and Emma. Emma was so excited for her boyfriend.

"Heights just won States, for the first time EVER!" Nick shouted.

"Isn't it exciting?" Emma asked.

"And Nick and I scored the goals!" Ryan said.

"Look out, NYU's going to want to buy you soccer gear!" Ava said, referencing Nick's soccer gear bribe.

x

"And now, our first competitors of the evening, from Cleveland Heights - University Heights High School, the Gold Stars!" the MC announced.

"We've got this," Finn said to Rachel in the stands.

"Yes we do!" Rachel said. The other groups hadn't been very good so far. The curtain went up, and the music began as Ryan and Ava walked on stage for their duet.

_Ryan: Each time the wind blows  
I hear your voice so I call your name  
Whispers in morning our love is dawning  
Heaven's glad you came  
You know how I feel this thing can't go wrong  
I'm so proud to say I love you  
Your love's got me high I long to get by  
This time is forever  
Love is the answer_

_Ava: I hear your voice now you are my choice now_  
_The love we bring_  
_Heaven's in my heart at your call I hear harps_  
_And angels sing_  
_You know how I feel this thing can't go wrong_  
_I can't live my life without you_

_Ryan: I just can't hold on_

_Ava: I feel we belong_

_Ryan: My life ain't worth living if I can't be with you_

_Ryan and Ava: I just cant stop loving you_  
_I just cant stop loving you_  
_And if I stop then tell me just what will I do_  
_I just can't stop loving you_

_Ryan: At night when the stars shine I pray in you I'll find_  
_A love so true_

_Ava: When morning awakes me_  
_You come and take me_  
_I'll wait for you_

_Ryan: You know how I feel_  
_I wont stop until_  
_I hear your voice saying, I do_

_Ava: I do_  
_This thing can't go wrong_

_Ryan: This feel's so strong_

_Ava: Well, my life ain't worth living_

_Ryan: If I can't be with you_

_Ryan and Ava: I just cant stop loving you (oh no!)_  
_I just cant stop loving you (loving you)_  
_And if I stop (uh woah)_  
_Then tell me just what will I do_  
_I just can't stop loving you_

_Ava: We can change all the world tomorrow_

_Ryan: We can sing songs of yesterday_

_Ava: I can say hey, farewell to sorrow_

_Ryan: This is my life and I_

_Ava: Want to see for always_

_Both: I just cant stop loving you (ooh, baby no!)_  
_I just cant stop loving you (cant, cant stop!)_  
_And if I stop (no!)_  
_Then tell me just what will I do (what will do!)_  
_I just can't stop loving you (eee)_

_I just cant stop loving you_  
_I just cant stop loving you (no, will do)_  
_And if I stop_  
_Then tell me just what will I do_  
_I just can't stop loving you_

Rachel smiled at Finn. That song made her think of him, and they'd sang it once while in high school. The rest of the group came on stage for the group number, the girls in green dresses, the boys in green polos and black pants, and the music began as the applause died down.

_Nick: What I want, you've got  
But it might be hard to handle  
Like the flame that burns the candle  
The candle feeds the flame eh eh_

_What I've got is a full stock_  
_Of thoughts and dreams that scatter_  
_You pull them all together_  
_And how I can't explain oh yeah_

_Well well you (Gold Stars: I can't go for that)_  
_You make my dreams come true_  
_(Gold Stars: I can't go for that, I can't go for that)_  
_Well well well you_  
_(Gold Stars: I can't go for that)_  
_Oh yeah you make my dreams come true_  
_(Gold Stars: I can't go for that, I can't go for that)_

_Lizzie and Ben: On a night when bad dreams become a screamer_  
_When they're messin' with a dreamer_  
_Lexie and Evan: I can laugh it in the face_  
_Twist and shout my way out_  
_Laura and Jeremy: And wrap yourself around me_  
_'Cause I ain't the way you found me_  
_And I'll never be the same oh yeah_

_Nick: Well 'cause you (Gold Stars: I can't go for that)_  
_You make my dreams come true_  
_(Gold Stars: I can't go for that, I can't go for that)_  
_Well well well you_  
_(Gold Stars: I can't go for that)_  
_Oh yeah you make my dreams come true_  
_(Gold Stars: I can't go for that, I can't go for that)_

_Nick: Oh listen to this_

_Izzy and Connor: I'm down on my daydream_  
_But that sleepwalk should be over by now_  
_I know_

_Meg and Ricky: Yeah, you_  
_I, I'll do anything that you want me to_  
_I, I'll do almost anything that you want me to_  
_Nick: You make my dreams come true (Gold Stars: oh yeah)_  
_Ryan and Ava: I, I'll do anything that you want me to_  
_I, I'll do almost anything that you want me to_  
_Nick: You make my dreams come true_  
_(Gold Stars: I can't go for that)_  
_Nick: You make my dreams come true_  
_(Gold Stars: I can't go for that, I can't go for that)_  
_Nick: You make my dreams come true_  
_(Gold Stars: I can't go for that, I can't go for that)_  
_Nick: You make my dreams come true_

"Success!" Finn whispered to Rachel. If Emma nailed her solo, which Rachel was sure she would, they had this in the bag. Rachel especially liked the choreography they'd come up with: the girls would join her on stage to sing backup at one point, then the boys would pop out around the auditorium for backup. The group exited the stage for Emma's solo.

_Emma: We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Lets shoot the breeze  
Sit back down  
For just one more drink, oh yeah_

_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_All the times_  
_That we messed up_  
_Here's to you_  
_Fill the glass_  
_Cause the last few days_  
_Have gone too fast_  
_So let give em hell_  
_Wish everybody well_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_

_Stuck it out this far together_  
_Put our dreams through the shredder_  
_Let's toast cause things got better_  
_And everything could change like that_  
_And all these years go by so fast_  
_But nothing lasts forever_

_Emma with Gold Stars girls: Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_All the times_  
_That we messed up_  
_Here's to you_  
_Fill the glass_

_Emma: Cause the last few nights_  
_Have gone to fast_

_Emma with Gold Stars girls: If they give you hell_  
_Tell em to forget themselves_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_

_Emma with Gold Stars boys harmonizing: Here's to all that we kissed_  
_And to all that we missed_  
_To the biggest mistakes_  
_That we just wouldn't trade_

_Emma with Gold Stars: To us breaking up_  
_Without us breaking down_  
_To whatever's come our way_

_Emma: Here's to us_  
_Here's to us!_

_Gold Stars: Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_All the times_  
_That we messed up_

_Emma: Here's to you_  
_Fill the glass_  
_Cause the last few days_  
_Have gone too fast_

_Emma with Gold Stars: So let's give em hell_  
_Wish everybody well_

_Gold Stars: Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_

_Emma with Gold Stars: All the times_  
_That we messed up_  
_Here's to you_  
_Fill the glass_  
_Cause the last few nights_  
_Have gone too fast_  
_If they give you hell_  
_Tell em forget themselves_

_Emma: Here's to us_  
_Gold Stars: Here's to us_  
_Emma: Oh here's to us_  
_Gold Stars: Here's to us_  
_Emma with Gold Stars: Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_Wish everybody well_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_

Rachel noticed Emma and Nick sharing a look during the solo, Emma looking up to the balcony where Nick was. She really hoped this relationship would go the distance. She knew how worried Emma was about it. Now that the final group had performed, she and Finn went backstage to wait with the students to hear the results.

"You guys were amazing up there, I'm sure you'll win," Finn told the kids.

"Please, once Ava and I finished our duet, I knew we had this in the bag!" Ryan said.

Rachel smiled to herself. She looked at Finn. "You know, you're really good at this."

"You think I am?" Finn asked.

"You're perfect!" Rachel said, kissing her husband.

"Rachel, please, the kids can see!" Finn whispered.

Rachel put her arm around Finn as the group went on stage to hear the results. It was no surprise that the Gold Stars won. Nationals were in New York this year, the place where Finn and Rachel got back together, and she wanted her kids to get to have their senior Nationals on that same stage.

_SONGS USED: "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" by Michael Jackson (performed by Ryan Hudson and Ava Crispin), "I Can't Go For That/ You Make My Dreams" by Hall & Oates (performed by Nick Dougherty and the Gold Stars) and "Here's To Us" by Halestrom (performed by Emma Hudson)_

_Chapter 10 preview: Christmas with the Hudson family. Lots of Finchel and Hudson family fluff. Also features Nicma and Ryva fluff._


	10. Chapter 10: Nicma's Star

_Thanks for all your support, everyone. I've been disappointed to be getting fewer reviews lately (on both stories), but everyone has a busy schedule. If you read this, I'd appreciate if you review, just so I know people are reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter - I really had a great time writing it. Please review if you want me to keep going!_

_DISCLAIMER: The promise ring and the star are roughly based off the Finchel and Klaine scenes from last year's Christmas episode._

Chapter 10: Nicma's Star

Finn and Rachel watched as the five children they still had with them ran through the Christmas tree lot, trying to choose the perfect tree. It seemed like everything was now a last. This was likely the last time they'd take all five kids together to buy a tree. Lots of colleges wouldn't let them out in time.

"I'm going to miss this," Finn said out loud to Rachel while the kids were looking at trees.

"So will I," Rachel said.

"I think we found a good one," Sarah said, running over to Finn and Rachel. Hand in hand, they followed their daughter to where the other kids were standing. The tree was tall and wide, and Finn agreed – it was a good one.

"Do you like it?" Grant asked.

"I love it!" Finn said.

"So do I," Rachel said.

The kids were pulling the tree, so Finn took advantage of the opportunity to hold Rachel close to him. It was VERY cold out, and the snow was falling rapidly. That led Finn to another thought. Next year at this time, would Ryan and Emma be somewhere with snow? Well, Ryan was about 99% sure going to NYU.

The family paid for the tree and drove back to their house. As the kids went upstairs to get the lights and ornaments, Finn went to check the mail. There were letters from Ohio University and Kent State, addressed to Emma Hudson. The letters were thick enough to be acceptance letters, but Finn dreaded Emma would be disappointed. She was still holding on to hope that Columbia would end up accepting her, and hadn't heard back from NYU, Northwestern, University of Chicago, George Washington or Boston U.

Finn went back into the living room. Rachel had put Christmas music on and was putting lights on the tree, while Ryan, Emma, Sarah, Grant and Zoe were hanging ornaments up.

"Some college letters for Emma came in the mail," Finn whispered to Rachel.

"Wait until we're done to give them to her," Rachel whispered back.

"So, you've probably got some inspiration from this CD to find a few songs for us to perform at the school's holiday assembly," Ryan said. "Any in mind?"

Finn looked at Rachel. "We're telling you the songs on Monday."

"Awesome," Ryan said.

Finn felt a tug at his pants. He looked down at Zoe. "Daddy, I want a teddy for Christmas," Zoe said.

"We'll have to write to Santa about that," Finn told his youngest daughter.

"Okay," Zoe said.

"We should take her to go meet Santa," Emma said. "Remember, the year we lived in New York, Ryan and I took Grant, and you always used to take me, Ryan, Sarah…" She paused. "And Jack when we were little."

Of course Finn remembered. Before Jack got sick, every year, he and Rachel would take the kids to see Santa. Afterwards, they just didn't have the heart to continue the tradition.

"Can I go, too?" Grant asked.

"Of course you can," Emma said. Then, they heard the doorbell ring.

Ryan went to the door and came back with Ava. "I invited her over to help with the tree," Ryan said.

"You know we always love having her over," Rachel said. "You know, Emma, you could have had Nick over, too."

"He's at a college meeting at Penn this weekend," Emma said.

Finn decided now would be a good time to give Emma her letters. "These came in the mail."

Emma opened the letters. Finn feared she'd be disappointed, as these weren't big name schools like the ones Nick was getting scholarship offers to, but they were something. But when Emma opened the letters, she looked excited. "I got into two colleges!"

"That's amazing!" Rachel said. "I told you."  
"You always know," Emma said, hugging Ava.

"I'm sure you'll get one from NYU soon," Ava said. "And you can join Ryan and me."

"I hope," Emma said. "But at least I got in somewhere."

"You'll get into NYU," Ava said. "I got a letter from them the other day, offering me a scholarship because they liked Wicked so much."

Finn looked at Rachel. A big name school wouldn't be possible without a scholarship. And seeing Emma's best friend, brother and boyfriend get scholarships would without a doubt be hard.

Emma didn't seem upset though. "That's great!"

"I am so proud of her," Ryan said.

"I'm going to go call Nick and tell him," Emma said, leaving the room with her phone.

"Your tree looks really nice," Ava said.

"Thanks," Sarah said. "Do you have yours yet?"

"We're probably getting it tomorrow," Ava said.

"And I'll be joining them," Ryan said. That didn't surprise Finn and Rachel at all.

X

"I'm so proud of Emma," Nick told Finn and Rachel in the stands at the swim meet the next day. The school they were swimming against was an all girls school from out of state, so only the girls would be swimming, but the boys swim team had come along to cheer on the girls. "I know she could get into colleges."

"It's been really stressful for her," Finn told Nick.

"I believe in her," Nick said.

Rachel smiled knowing that her daughter's boyfriend believed in her. Finn had believed in her and supported her like no one else had.

The final event was about to begin, the 400 Freestyle Relay. The meet was tied, and whoever won this race won the whole thing. Rachel looked at her lineup. Emma was anchoring.

"I hope she doesn't feel too much pressure," Rachel said to Finn.

"She'll be fine," Nick said, before standing up and shouting, "GO EMMA!"

The whistle blew, and the race began with Nick's sister. Grace was clearly ahead of the other swimmers but this was only the first leg of the relay and anything could happen. The girl on the block, named Miranda, was shaking as Grace approached the wall. When Miranda started swimming, the girl from the other team had taken a lead. But when time came for the third leg, Ava caught up with the rival relay before the end of the first lap and led after the turn. Ava reached the wall first, and Emma dove in. But as soon as Emma dove in, the anchor from the other relay dove in - before the third swimmer reached the wall - and quickly caught up with Emma.

"She can't do that!" Ryan shouted. "That's illegal!"

"Ryan, don't say anything that could get your sister's relay disqualified," Rachel said, even though she knew Ryan was right.

The swimmers were pretty much even at the turn. After the turn, Emma did have a lead, and reached the wall first. Since the other team's A Relay had been disqualified, Heights's B Team was awarded second place in the relay, and Heights won the meet by 10 points.

Emma came running into the stands, still in her swimsuit. "We won!"

"Thanks to you!" Nick said, hugging his girlfriend. "If you can lead a relay to a victory against one of the best teams in the country, it proves you are a contender for states!"

"I really hope we make states this year," Emma said.

"We will!" Nick said. "I just know it."

_Gold Stars Boys: Fa la la la_

_Gold Stars Girls: Oh uh oh oh_

_Gold Stars Boys: Fa la la la_

_Gold Stars Girls: Oh uh ohh_

_Ava: Deck the Halls_

_Boys: Fa la la la_

_Girls: Oh uh oh oh_

_Boys: Fa la la la_

_Girls: Oh uh ohh_

_Ava: Deck the Halls_

_Ava: Deck the halls with boughs of holly_  
_(Gold Stars: Fa la la la la la la la la la)_  
_'Tis the season to be jolly_  
_(Gold Stars: Fa la la la la la la la la la la la la la)_

_Lizzie: Don we now our gay apparel_  
_(Gold Stars: Fa la la la la la la la la )_  
_Troll the ancient yuletide carol_  
_(Gold Stars: Fa la la la la la la la la)_

_Ava: Deck the halls_

_Ryan: Up on the rooftop, reindeer pause_  
_Out jumps good ol' Santa Claus_  
_Down through the chimney with lots of toys_  
_All for the little ones Christmas joys (New Directions: la la la)_

_Ryan and Ava: Ho ho ho_

_Ava: Who wouldn't go?_

_Ryan and Ava: Ho ho ho_

_Lexie: Who wouldn't go?_  
_Up on the rooftop_  
_click click click_  
_Down through the chimney with good St. Nick_

_Laura: Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_  
_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_  
_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_

_Boys: Fa la la la, Fa la la la_

_Izzy: First comes the stocking of little Nell_  
_Oh, dear Santa, fill it well_

_Meg: Give her a dolly that laughs and cries_  
_One that will open and shut her eyes_

_Izzy: Don we now our gay apparel_  
_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Meg: Troll the ancient yuletide carol_  
_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Gold Stars: Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_  
_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_  
_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_

_Gold Stars boys: Fa la la la, Fa la la la_  
_Deck the Halls_

_Evan: Up on the rooftop (Boys: Oh uh oh oh)_  
_Up on the rooftop (Boys: Oh uh ohh)_  
_Oh up on the rooftop (Boys: Oh uh oh oh)_  
_Up on the rooftop (Boys: Oh uh ohh)_

_Ben: See the blazing Yule before us_  
_Fa la la la la la la la la_  
_Strike the harp and join the chorus_  
_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Ryan and Ava: Follow me in merry measure_  
_(Gold Stars: Fa la la la la la la la la)_  
_Sing we joyous, all together_  
_(Gold Stars: Fa la la la la la la la la)_

_Gold Stars: Ho ho ho_  
_Who wouldn't go?_  
_Ho ho ho_  
_Who wouldn't go?_  
_Up on the rooftop_  
_click click click_  
_Down through the chimney with good St. Nick_

_Nick and Emma: Deck the halls with boughs of holly_  
_Fa la la la la la la la la_  
_'Tis the season to be jolly_  
_Hear the bells of Christmas calling_  
_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_  
_Gold Stars: Fa la la la la la la la la!_

"Thanks everyone, and have a great holiday!" Ryan said into the microphone. The Gold Stars had just finished performing at the winter break assembly, and they were officially on break.

It was weird, Emma thought as she left. Her last winter break of high school. On the plus side, colleges' winter breaks were longer. As the gold stars headed off the stage, Nick took Emma's arm. "So, ready for the holidays?"

Emma nodded. "Yup. You're going to LOVE the present I got you."

"I hope you like what I got you, too," Nick said. "We can spend all day together during break."

Emma smiled. "Yes we can." Nick kissed her goodbye as she went off to join Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg. The six girls had decided to go ice skating together and out for hot chocolate for the first night of break. They would then be having a sleepover and exchanging gifts at Lexie's house. They'd had this tradition since freshman year.

x

"What are you looking at?" Finn asked Rachel. It was Christmas Eve, and they'd laid out presents for their kids, who were now in bed.

"Our star," Rachel said. One of the best gifts anyone had ever gotten her.

"You can still see it?" Finn asked.

"It's brighter than any of the stars up there," Rachel told Finn.

"The brightest stars are you and the kids," Finn said.

"I love you Finn," Rachel said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Rachel," Finn said.

x

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Emma opened her eyes to see Grant and Zoe jumping on the end of her bed. "It's Christmas!"

Emma got out of her bed and followed her two younger siblings into the hall, where Ryan and Sarah were waiting. They walked downstairs to open gifts before Burt, Carole and Ally arrived, as well as Shelby and Beth (Rachel's dads were on a cruise this Christmas and didn't come to Cleveland). When the adults were getting dinner ready, shortly after Kurt and Blaine arrived with their sons, Emma went to her room with Sarah, Ally and Beth.

"So, I heard you got into two colleges," Beth told Emma.

"Yeah, it's great," Emma said.

"She's a bit disappointed she got deferred from Columbia, though," Sarah said.

"You shouldn't give up on getting in," Ally said. "I got deferred at first, too."

"So there's still hope?" Emma asked.

"Definitely, don't give up," Ally said. Emma felt a renewed sense of hope. When she heard her mom call the girls down for dinner, she heard the doorbell ring as she went downstairs. She opened the door and saw her best friend.

"Hey!" Emma said, hugging Ava. "Merry Christmas."

"You too!" Ava said. "Is your brother available? I'm just stopping by to give him his gifts before we go to my grandparents'."

"Yeah, I'll go get him," Emma said, going to get Ryan.

x

Ryan went to go greet Ava. He had his gift for her in his pocket, and wasn't sure if she'd take it. Luckily, he and Ava were alone in the vestibule, so he didn't have to worry about what happened if she didn't.

Ava smiled and handed Ryan a wrapped box. "Merry Christmas."

Ryan opened the box. In it were two tickets to see Ohio State play for the BCS championship. "Oh my gosh, how did you get these?"

"I pulled LOTS of strings," Ava said. "But I did it."

"I love you so much!" Ryan exclaimed. He couldn't wait to go to the game with his girlfriend.

"I love you, too," Ava said.

Ryan handed Ava a small gift wrapped box. "Here's your gift."

Ava smiled and began to open it. Ryan's heart skipped a little when she saw what it was - a ring.

"I want to marry you someday, but for now, this is a promise ring," Ryan said. "A promise to love each other, support each other, help each other through difficult times, cheer each other on, spend time together, make each other proud."

Ava looked at the ring and smiled. "Thank you!" She slipped the ring on and gave Ryan a hug. Pointing at the Hudson family inside, she said, "One day, that'll be you and me with our kids."

"I love you so much," Ryan said.

"I love you too," Ava said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Ryan said. As he watched Ava leave, he sent Nick a text: "She loved it!"

x

In the evening, Emma got her parents' permission to drive over to Nick's house to give him his Christmas present. They'd helped her choose a gift and she was sure that it was the perfect idea. After all, it was a gift they'd exchanged, too.

She went up to the door and rang the bell. To her luck, Nick answered the door. "Hi!" Nick said.

"Hey, Merry Christmas," Emma said back.

"You too!" Nick said. "Come on in."

Emma followed Nick inside and sat down on the couch. "Have a nice Christmas?"

"I did, did you?" Nick asked.

Emma nodded. "Of course. I love how the whole family comes here every Christmas." For Nick and Emma, Christmas had been extra special last year and this year, since they were broken up the year Emma was in New York.

"I have something for you," Nick said.

"I told you, all I want for Christmas is you," Emma said.

"I know, but I still got you something," Nick said, handing Emma a box. She opened it, and saw some beautiful heart earrings with diamonds.

"They're beautiful!" Emma said. She hugged Nick. "I love you so much. And I got you something." She handed Nick the box, sure that it was perfect. When Nick opened it, she explained. "I've told you about the star my dad got my mom, so I wanted to get you a star. This is our star, Nick. I don't know where we'll be next year, if we'll be in the same city or whatever, or how often we'll see each other, so I wanted to get you this. No matter what happens, or where we are, we can always look up at this star and recognize that it's looking down on us and keeping us together."

"I love it," Nick said. "And I love you."

"Merry Christmas," Emma said.

"Merry Christmas," Nick said.

_SONG: "Deck the Rooftop" by Glee (performed by the Gold Stars)_

_Chapter 11 preview: A very unexpected and tragic event takes place that is the worst thing to ever happen to someone in the story._


	11. Chapter 11: Repeating History

_Hey everyone :) Thanks for sticking with me for so long. I hope that this week's episode of Glee isn't going to turn you guys away from the fandom. Trust me, it REALLY upset me! Brody is such a freaking creeper! And him kissing Rachel? WRONG. JUST WRONG. I was hoping Finn's return would make for an epic Finchel reunion, but it'll probably just delay their reunion even more! And to top it off, next week looks awful for Klaine and Brittana. UGH! I want Season 3 back!_

_Okay, done ranting. Just another reminder, the ending of my fanfic "Senior Year," not the S3 ending, is what happened to Finchel after graduation. So during Finn and Emma's talk, don't get confused. And a warning, this is a sad chapter. Don't forget to review if you want me to keep writing this story! The epilogue to "Not The End" should be up tomorrow :) _

Chapter 11: Repeating History

The first semester of senior year was already over. Emma could hardly believe it. It was her last semester of high school, and she made up her mind to enjoy it as much as she could. To celebrate the start of their last semester of high school, Emma and Nick went to get some coffee at the school's new cafe and were sitting at their table talking.

"So, my dad found this scholarship online he wants me to apply for," Nick said.

"Do you really need another scholarship?" Emma asked.

"Well, he wants me to apply for this one, it's from the president of the United States," Nick said. "He only gives one every year and the girl who won it last year was a straight A student, a tri season athlete, worked three part time jobs, was in the orchestra and a Gold Award winning Girl Scout. It's supposed to go to the best student in the country, and my dad thinks I have a shot at that, but I doubt it."

Knowing Nick, he probably would get this scholarship. "Nick, I don't think you need to apply for it. It's better off with someone who doesn't have all the scholarship offers you have, who really needs it."

"My dad and my stepmom say it's what my mom would have wanted," Nick said.

That's when Emma felt like she was losing it. Her boyfriend would get this scholarship, she knew it. But what did she have other than acceptance letters to safety schools? "You have everything!" Emma snapped. "You have your perfect grades, perfect talents, you've got scholarships to all these colleges. I don't have any of that. And if you go to a college in another city, I'm not even going to have you!"

Nick looked at Emma. "You think I have everything?"

Emma regretted her choice of words. "I'm sorry… I'm just jealous."

"Okay, Emma, if it upsets you, I won't apply for this scholarship," Nick said.

"No," Emma said. If her boyfriend won this scholarship, it would be good for him and good for their school. "Do it." She got up and began walking home. She felt like a terrible girlfriend.

x

Finn was walking around the house after putting Grant to bed and peeked into Emma's room. He noticed she looked upset and went to join his daughter, knowing that this year had been stressful. "You okay?"

Emma sighed. "I'm such an idiot, Dad."

"What happened?" Finn asked.

Emma looked down. "Nick's dad wants him to apply for the President's Scholarship. You know, that is widely believed to go to the best high school student in the country. I got jealous and said some stupid things."

Finn knew how Emma was feeling. In a way, the roles had been reversed for him and Rachel their senior year of high school. Rachel had gotten into some pretty prestigious schools, but it still wasn't quite the same. Nick was getting in everywhere. "What did Nick say?"

"He was upset. I shouldn't have yelled at Nick and said those things," Emma admitted. "But I'm jealous. It can be so hard being average when Nick's perfect."

"Emma, I'm willing to bet that Nick feels more pressure and stress than you do," Finn said. "These schools that are offering him these scholarships are some of the best in the country. And he'll have to stay among the best at those schools to keep the scholarships."

"I guess you're right," Emma said. "Hey, what was it like for you and Mom, when she was at Princeton and you were at Ohio State?"

"It was hard," Finn admitted, remembering their month apart. "Luckily, it didn't last long."

"I just am going to miss him after we graduate," Emma said. "Part of the reason I got him that star is I don't know if we're going to last. I know you and Mom have lasted, and so have your friends from high school with their spouses, but I don't know if Nick and I will. I feel as if I just want to enjoy these next few months as much as I can."

Finn gave Emma a hug. "You need to believe in yourself and in Nick."

"I'll love him forever," Emma said.

"I know you will," Finn said.

Then Finn heard a terrified scream from downstairs. "FINN!" It was Rachel.

"Sounds like your mom's having a drama queen moment," Finn said with a laugh. Emma laughed too, which made Finn feel better. He patted Emma's back and went downstairs to the living room.

When he saw Rachel, he knew this was more than one of Rachel's drama queen moments. Rachel looked ready to cry. Ryan and Sarah also both looked horrified.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

Rachel pointed at the television and Finn fell backwards on to the couch. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

x

Emma now felt like she was being silly. Her dad had helped her realize that she was being unfair to Nick. She should have been focusing on enjoying the time she and Nick still had together rather than worrying about what the future held. She picked up her phone to call Nick and got his voicemail. She sighed and redialed his number. When he didn't answer again, she sent him a text: "Call me. I love you. I'm sorry."

Then she began heading downstairs to get a snack when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and saw Nick standing there with Grace and Kyle. Looking at all three of their faces, she could tell something was wrong. Very wrong. And she was sure it had nothing to do with the fight she and Nick had earlier today.

"Hey," Emma said quietly. "Come on in."

As they stepped in, Nick threw his arms around Emma and started crying quietly. What was happening?

Finn, Rachel, Ryan and Sarah came into the vestibule. Rachel pulled Grace and Kyle in for a hug, and then looked up at Nick. Nick looked up at Ryan and hugged his best friend, and Emma was becoming even more confused.

"What's going on?" Emma whispered to Sarah once Ryan was with Nick.

Sarah handed Emma Rachel's iPhone. Emma looked at the screen and read the front page of . "Ohio State Congressman and Wife Killed in Car Accident."

Then she knew. It had been Nick's father and stepmother.

She dropped the iPhone on the ground, feeling complete and utter shock.

"What are the three of you going to do?" Emma asked. Then she was realizing how bad these three had it. Nick and Kyle had lost their mother to an illness when they were still little kids. Grace had lost her father in middle school to another car accident. When their parents got married, they had a family. But now, these three were alone in the world. Now, all the conflicts Emma and Nick felt about colleges were forgotten.

"Emma..." Finn began.

"We don't know," Kyle said. "You know our families don't live around here."

"The three of you can stay at our house," Rachel said. "For as long as you need to."

"Rachel..." Grace began.

"I insist," Rachel said. "Finn and I love the three of you like children. At least please stay here tonight."

"Thank you," Kyle said.

Grant came downstairs. When he saw Nick, Grace and Kyle, Finn walked up to Grant and began talking quietly to him.

Emma looked at Nick. Nick reached out and held Emma's hand. "Can we go to your room for a little?" Nick whispered to Emma.

Emma nodded. "Of course."

Nick looked at Grace and Kyle. "I'm going to talk to Emma for a little. We'll be in her room."

"Okay," Kyle said.

"Sarah and I will be with them, don't worry," Ryan said.

"Thanks," Nick said.

Emma knew what it was like to lose a loved one. The pain you felt when you first found out was in a class by itself. It was one of those things you'd never recover from.

"I'm not even eighteen and I've lost both my parents," Nick told Emma when they were in Emma's room.

"I'm so sorry," Emma said.

Nick flopped on Emma's bed. "What am I supposed to do about Grace and Kyle? As the oldest... I feel like I need to support them and take care of them, but I don't know how I'm even going to manage myself."

"Nick, don't worry," Emma said. "It's like my mom said, we love you guys. Don't feel like you have to fill your parents' shoes for Grace and Kyle."

"Seeing them when the police showed up on our doorstep... I just felt like all I wanted to do was hug them and tell them that things would be okay, but they're not okay, and they never will be," Nick lamented.

Emma lay on the bed next to her boyfriend and hugged him. "It just happened. You were completely unprepared. Don't feel like you have to take care of everything right away."

Nick squeezed Emma's hand. "I'm sorry, Emma."

"What are you apologizing for?" Emma asked.

"All the college crap we've been going through," Nick said. "I don't even know if I'll be going to college in the fall. I need to be here for Grace and Kyle."

Emma now realized what her dad said was true. Nick was on so much pressure. He'd suffered a traumatic event and was thinking about colleges. "Don't think about colleges now."

Nick looked ready to cry. "I love you, Emma Hudson."

"I love you too," Emma said, hugging her boyfriend as he cried. She felt ready to cry herself, but she knew she had to be strong for him. Nick's parents had always treated her like a daughter whenever she was at their house.

Emma heard a knock at the door. "I'm just going to see who that is." She went to her door and saw Kyle standing there.

"I just really wanted my brother," Kyle said.

"Of course, come on in," Emma said, hugging Kyle. "Where's Grace?"

"She's on the phone with her mom's parents," Kyle said.

Nick sat up on the bed. "Kyle, come over here."

Kyle walked over to Nick. Emma watched as her boyfriend cradled his younger brother. Nick was heartbroken, but he felt the need to be strong for his brother and sister.

Grace came into the room a few minutes later, and then Ryan came in. Ryan leaned over to Emma and whispered, "Doesn't this bring back bad memories?"

Emma nodded. "I can't believe they have to go through this again." She looked at her boyfriend and his siblings. "Your parents loved all three of you."

"They aren't going to get to see us graduate high school, or go to college, or get married, or become parents," Grace said, starting to sob.

Nick put one arm around Grace, with the other around Kyle, who was sobbing against him.

Emma looked at Ryan. Even though she'd been through losing a loved one, she didn't know what to do. Nothing anyone could do or say could make things feel better. Really, the only thing that helped was the passing of time. But since Nick, Grace and Kyle were now without parents and weren't very close to their extended family, the Hudson family and the Gold Stars would be their support group in this hard time. Emma promised herself then and there to be there for her boyfriend and his siblings.

_Chapter 12 preview: More of Nick, Grace and Kyle living with the Finchel family. Emma helps Nick through the hard time, as do Finchel and the Gold Stars._


	12. Chapter 12: Cough Syrup

_Hey everyone. This chapter was a bit sad for me to write, and difficult emotional times are always a challenge, but I'm happy with how it turned out. And as for Thursday - we can get through this._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. I REALLY appreciate all the reviews. Please review if you want me to continue._

Chapter 12: Cough Syrup

"Are all three of them asleep?" Rachel asked Finn as he came back into their room.

Finn nodded. "Yeah." It was nearly three in the morning, and finally, all the kids in the house were asleep. Finn and Rachel had brought a cot into Ryan's room for Ryan to sleep on while Nick and Kyle could sleep in Ryan's bed, and Grace was sleeping in Emma's room.

"This is going to be really hard for them," Rachel said. "I know that they were all really close to their parents."

Finn put his arms around Rachel. "I know."

"We know what it's like to lose a child, and the kids know what it's like to lose a sibling – but none of us know what it's like to lose a parent," Rachel said.

"We should let them stay home today, let Ryan, Emma and Sarah stay home too," Finn said. "It was a late night, and I don't think any of them are in the right mindset to go to school."

"I agree," Rachel sighed, resting her head on Finn's chest. "What's going to happen to them?" she wondered out loud. "At a time like this, their lives should be as stable as possible. I love all three of them as if they were our own, but we have no rights to them legally, and any of their relatives can claim them at any time with their parents gone. That would mean moving out of state, which would only add to the trauma."

"I don't know," Finn whispered. "I don't know." He kissed Rachel softly.

X

Emma woke up the next morning, at first wondering why she was on her couch. Then she looked over and saw Grace sleeping in her bed, remembering what happened last night. She went downstairs and saw a note from her parents on the kitchen table, saying that no one had to go to school today.

She couldn't imagine what her boyfriend and his siblings were going through. As hard as it was to get along with her parents at times, they were such important parts of her life. She went downstairs and saw an article on the front page of the newspaper about the crash.

"Hey," Emma heard a voice say. She looked and saw her brother.

"How did Grace do last night?" Ryan asked.

"She was crying a lot. I barely slept, I kept waking up to check on her," Emma said. "What about Nick and Kyle?"

"Pretty similar," Ryan said, putting his arms around Emma. It wasn't every day that her brother hugged her, but this was unusual.

"I guess all households in the district got a call last night," Ryan said to Emma. "I got a text from Ava about it."

"That doesn't surprise me, their parents were on the board before their dad became a state congressman," Emma said. "Where's Sarah?"

"She's on the phone upstairs with our relatives, telling them what happened," Ryan said.

Sarah came downstairs. "I got a text from Mom and Dad. One of them will come home after school today."

Emma looked at her sister. "Thanks. And thanks for calling our relatives."

The three of them watched the three siblings who were now living in their house come downstairs. They all looked pretty sullen.

"How are you guys?" Ryan asked.

"I miss my dad," Kyle said.

"Of course you do," Ryan said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about college now," Nick said. "I can't leave these two alone."

"Our relatives keep texting us, but I don't want to leave here," Grace added. "I want to be with my friends."

"We don't want you guys to leave, either," Sarah said.

"Our grandparents are planning the funeral, which is good, because we can't do it," Nick sighed. "They're thinking Saturday."

"You know we'll all be there," Emma said.

"Of course we do," Kyle said.

"We've been getting calls from all over the state legislature on our cell phones, I don't even know how they got our numbers," Nick said. "I just wish we had our parents back."

"Of course you do," Ryan said. "All we wanted when Jack died was our brother back."

"It's still hard," Emma said. "I still wish he could be here, and meet you guys, and Grant, and Zoe."

"We can't do this," Grace said. "I can't believe it's happening, again."

Emma didn't know what to say to that.

X

Three days later, Emma, Ryan and Sarah returned to school. Nick, Grace and Kyle took the day off to spend with their relatives who had come into town, but Emma and Ryan had to go over the number the Gold Stars were planning for the funeral in case the siblings wanted the Gold Stars to do a song. They also had a song planned to sing to them when they returned. When they showed up at the end of practice, the other members of the group gave them hugs and told them they were sorry. Finn and Rachel then had the rest of the group perform the number.

_Ryan: Life's too short to even care at all, oh woah oh,  
I'm losin' my mind, losin' my mind, losin' control  
These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me woah oh,  
Oh oh oh oh,  
A wet world aches for a beat of a drum,  
Oh_

_Gold Stars: If I could find a way to see this straight_  
_I'd run away_  
_To some fortune that I should have found by now_  
_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down_

_Ava: Life's too short to even care at all oh_  
_I'm coming up now, coming up now, out of the blue oh_  
_These zombies in the park, they're looking for my heart_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh_

_Gold Stars: If I could find a way to see this straight_  
_I'd run away_  
_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me,_  
_Restore life the way it should be_  
_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_Emma: Life's too short to even care at all oh_  
_I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control_

_Gold Stars: If I could find a way to see this straight_  
_I'd run away_  
_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me,_  
_Restore life the way it should be_  
_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_Emma: One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh_  
_One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh_

"Thanks," Grace said. "And thanks for being here for us."

"It's what friends do," Rachel said, looking at the choir."

"We really want you guys to be at the funeral at 10 this Saturday," Kyle said. "And maybe if you have another number, we'd appreciate that."

"We already had a number planned, just in case," Finn said.

"Emma, tomorrow could you come to the church early with me, Grace, Kyle and our grandparents and sit up at the front with us?" Nick asked. "I really need you with me."

"Of course," Emma said, hugging her boyfriend. She knew tomorrow wouldn't be easy.

X

The Hudson family arrived at the church for the funeral. Nick, Grace and Kyle had gone earlier to have some time alone with their parents, and Emma had gone with them. As they arrived, Ryan saw Ava. He went up to her and hugged her, not feeling the need to say anything.

"You okay?" Ava asked.

Ryan kissed Ava on the cheek. "Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, I just feel so bad for them," Ava said.

"So do I," Ryan said. Nick had been his best friend since sixth grade. He hated seeing his best friend have such a terrible thing happen to him. He'd been close to Nick's dad and stepmother. They'd always treated him like a son when he came over.

Ryan looked and saw Burt, Carole and Ally walking over. Ally had flown in from New York to go to the funeral. Nick, Grace and Kyle had all said she didn't have to, but as she'd said, they were part of the family.

"Thanks for coming," Finn said, hugging his parents and sister.

"We had to come," Burt said.

"Where's Emma?" Ally asked.

"She's already inside with Nick, Grace and Kyle," Ryan said.

"They're staying with you guys?" Carole asked Finn and Rachel.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, we think that's what's best for now."

Ryan put his arms around Ava as they walked into the church with Finn, Rachel, Sarah, Grant, Zoe, Burt, Carole and Ally. When he was ten, they'd come to this same church to say goodbye to Jack. He saw Nick up at the front and waved at his best friend. Nick sadly waved back. Ryan put his arm around Ava, loving her as much as he can, and hoping she'd never be taken from him unexpectedly.

X

"Our parents made us into the young man and woman we are today," Nick said at the podium, with Grace and Kyle on either side. The service was nearing its end, and Nick, Grace and Kyle were speaking about their parents. It had been an emotional day for Emma. She did her best not to cry, but it was hard, especially because her boyfriend and his siblings were crying so much. Her own parents were a few rows back, and she realized how lucky she was to have them.

"Our parents were involved in politics, and they say that most elected officials are just there for the sake of being there, but that wasn't true of them," Nick continued. "They honestly cared about the community, and they installed that into Grace and Kyle and me. They've loved us unconditionally, and taught us that we can be the best we can. They sat by our beds when we were sick, helped us with our homework and listened to us when we were sad. And now we're sadder than we've ever been, and they aren't here physically with us to listen and hug us and tell us everything's going to be okay. It can be so hard to just get out of bed and keep living, but I know that our parents wanted us to do that, so we have to. We love you, Mom and Dad. We miss you already. And our second family, the Gold Stars, is going to perform a tribute song."

Emma hugged her boyfriend before going to the altar with the other members of the Gold Stars, excluding Nick, Grace and Kyle. As the music began, she gripped her best friend's hand.

_Lizzie: Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Evan: Would you feel the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Lexie: I must be strong and carry on  
Ben: 'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven_

_Laura: Would you hold my hand_  
_If I saw you in heaven?_  
_Jeremy: Would you help me stand_  
_If I saw you in heaven?_  
_Izzy: I'll find my way through night and day_  
_Connor: 'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven_

_Meg: Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees_  
_Ricky: Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please_

_Ryan and Ava: Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure_  
_And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven_

_Gold Stars: Would you know my name_  
_If I saw you in heaven?_  
_Would you feel the same_  
_If I saw you in heaven?_  
_I must be strong and carry on_  
_Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven_

Emma looked in the congregation and saw Nick, Grace and Kyle crying. She knew from firsthand experience that everyone would expect them to move on after today, but that it wouldn't be easy at all to do so.

_SONGS USED: "Tears In Heaven" by Eric Clapton (performed by the Gold Stars) and "Cough Syrup" by Blaine Anderson (performed by the Gold Stars)_

_Chapter 13 preview: More of the Hudson family and the Hannon-Dougherty siblings. Emma hears from a college. Valentine's Day is approaching - but will they be able to have a nice one in the wake of the tragedy?_


	13. Chapter 13: One Down, Four To Go

_Hey everyone! Sorry that the wait for this chapter was longer than usual. Last week's episode REALLY upset me. I'm so sad about Finchel, Klaine and Brittana! What were the writers thinking?! I was hoping we'd get Finchel in NYC this season, but :( And Brody just creeps me out. And what about Quick and Samcedes, writers? Oh well, sorry for the rant. I'm happy with how this chapter turned out. The plans changed slightly, but I think it's a good one. Hope you enjoy, and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 13: One Down, Four To Go

The accident had been over two weeks ago, but the mood at the Hudson family's house was still pretty somber. Nick, Grace and Kyle were down a lot, quiet a lot. Finn and Rachel had talked to them as often as they needed people, as had Ryan, Emma and Sarah. Even Grant and Zoe could tell something bad had happened and did their best to make their older siblings' friends feel better.

But Rachel knew that things weren't going to get better any soon. She'd read pamphlets for dealing with grieving teens online, and had read that the first few months were very, very hard. She also knew from personal experience that teens were guarded about their emotions.

Going from five kids living in the house to eight had definitely been a change. She and Finn were told that they could apply to be the legal guardians of Nick, Grace and Kyle, but it would take months of interviews and paperwork. Yesterday, she and Finn had finally sent the kids back to school. The Gold Stars performed a number for Nick, Grace and Kyle to show their support, which she thought had meant a lot to them. Valentine's Day was coming up, and the love assignment was usually one of Rachel's favorite, but she didn't know if they should do it this year with so much going on. Plus, the accident had postponed her and Finn's preparation for Regionals.

Rachel began sorting through the mail and something caught her eye. A thick envelope addressed to Emma from Boston University. This had been one of Emma's reach schools.

"Emma?" Rachel called.

Rachel looked as her oldest daughter came downstairs. "Hey, Mom," Emma said, hugging Rachel. Ever since the accident, Emma had been a bit more clingy to Rachel and Finn. Rachel suspected this was because she was worried a similar thing would happen.

Rachel handed Emma the letter. "This came in the mail."

Emma looked at the envelope. "Oh my God. Mom, this is the first letter I've gotten from one of the reach schools I have somewhat of a chance at. And more should be coming soon..."

"No matter what it says, I'm here," Rachel said.

Emma took a deep breath and opened the envelope. "Dear Miss Hudson - " She put down the envelope and looked at Rachel with a big smile on her face. "Mom, I got in!"

"I am so proud of you!" Rachel said, pulling her oldest daughter in for a hug. She knew Emma had been jealous of Nick's various scholarship offers and of Ryan and Ava's definite plans for NYU. To have Emma finally hear back positively from one of her reach schools was such a happy moment.

"I did it," Emma said.

"You did it," Rachel said. "How about I make your favorite dinner tonight to celebrate?"

"I'd love that," Emma said. "I know it's been hard for you, having to make meals for extra people."

"It's no problem," Rachel said. "Where's Nick?"

"He's upstairs," Emma said. "He's on the phone with the swim coach at Penn. They're trying to come up with yet another bribe."

"Are they aware that this poor boy has now lost both his parents?" Rachel asked.

"Apparently not," Emma said as she and Rachel went into the kitchen.

As Rachel and Emma began boiling the water for the spaghetti, Rachel heard the door unlock. Finn came in with Ryan and Ava. "Someone has some big news," Rachel said to Finn.

Finn looked at Rachel. "Really?"

Emma smiled at her dad, her brother and her best friend. "I got into BU!"

"That's incredible!" Finn said, hugging Emma.

"Congrats!" Ryan said.

"You know, if you go there, you'll be close enough to New York that you can come see Ryan and me on weekends sometimes," Ava said.

"I know, right?" Emma said. "I'm just waiting until I hear back from all the scholarships I applied for."

Then it came to Rachel's mind. All the reach schools Emma had applied to were VERY expensive, and she likely couldn't go without scholarships. But she didn't want to ruin her daughter's good mood.

"Have you told Nick yet?" Ava asked Emma.

"I think I'll tell him at dinner," Emma said.

Rachel turned to Ava. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Ava?"

"I'd love that, thanks Rachel," Ava said.

"In the mean time, Ava and I have some stuff to do upstairs," Ryan said, dragging his girlfriend out of the kitchen.

"Just like we always did in high school," Finn said, winking at Rachel.

x

"Hey," Emma said, going into her room where Nick was. Even though she was currently sharing the room with Grace, while Nick and Kyle slept in Ryan's room, Nick spent a lot of time in Emma's room.

"Hey," Nick said.

"Guess what?" Emma asked.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I got into BU!" Emma said.

Nick pulled Emma in for a tight hug. "I told you that would happen!"

"I'm happy," Emma said, handing Nick the letter so he could read it for himself.

"This is great," Nick said. "I'm really happy for you."

"I'm happy for you, too," Emma said. "You have so many amazing offers." Since the accident, her jealousy had gone down. Ultimately, no matter how many college scholarships Nick was offered, she arguably had it better in life.

"I still don't know what I'm going to do," Nick said. "I might take some time off."

"That's not what your parents would have wanted," Emma pointed out.

"I know, but what about Grace and Kyle?" Nick asked. "I appreciate what your parents are doing for us, but what if the government takes us away?"

"I highly doubt that will happen," Emma said.

"Well, no matter what happens to us, I'm glad BU has recognized how amazing you are," Nick said. "We should celebrate."

"My mom's making my favorite dinner," Emma said.

"Pasta with shrimp?" Nick asked.

Emma smiled, loving how well her boyfriend knew her. "Of course!"

x

"Okay everyone, our last assignment before we get started on practicing our Regional numbers is Love," Finn told the Gold Stars the next day. He and Rachel had talked it over with the kids who'd just experienced tragedy, and they still wanted to do the love assignment.

"In honor of the upcoming holiday," Rachel said, putting her arm around Finn. "Pick a song to sing with or to your partner if you're in a relationship, and if you're not, just pick a love song you like."

Ryan raised his hand. Finn wasn't surprised, knowing his son, that he and Ava knew in advance about this assignment and already had a song prepared.

"Yes, Ryan?" Finn asked.

"Ava and I have a song, since we picked it out a few weeks back," Ryan said.

Finn smiled at Rachel. "Go ahead. Show us what you've got."

Ryan and Ava went to the center of the choir room to perform.

_Ryan: I got chills. They're multilpyin'. _

_And I'm losing control. _

_'Cause the power you're supplyin'. _

_It's electriflyin!_

_Ava: You better shape up._

_Cause I need a man._

_And my heart is set on you._

_You better shape up._

_You better understand._

_To my heart I must be true._

_Ryan and Ava: You're the one that I want._

_You are the one that I want._

_Oooo...Oooo. The one that I want._

_You are the one that I want._

_Oooo...oooo. The one that I want._

_You are the one that I want._

_Oooo...oooo. The one I need. _

_Oh, yes indeed._

_Ava: If you're filled with affection. _

_You're too shy to convey. _

_Meditate in my direction. _

_Feel your way._

_Ryan: I better shape up, 'cause you need a man._

_Ava: I need a man who can keep me satisfied._

_Ryan: I better shape up if I'm gonna prove._

_Ava: You better prove that my faith is justified._

_Ryan: Are you sure?_

_Ryan: Yes, I'm sure down deep inside. You're the one that I want._

_Ryan and Ava: You are the one that I want._

_Oooo...oooo. The one that I want. _

_The one I need. Oh, yes indeed. _

_You're the one that I want._

_You are the one I want want._

_Oooo...ooo. The one that I want._

_You are the one I want want._

_Oooo...oooo. The one that I want. _

_The one I need. Oh, yes indeed._

_You're the one that I want._

Finn couldn't help but put his arm around Rachel during the performance. She looked like she'd enjoyed it, too. Ryan and Ava had done what Finn and Rachel had never gotten to do in high school - do a whole version of the duet from the very first Glee rehearsal.

"They kicked things off well," Finn told the students. "The rest of you better bring it."

x

It was the day before Valentine's Day, and Emma hadn't asked Nick to do a duet with her for the Love assignment, because she knew he was still upset about everything that had happened. It had been hard for her to watch her friends and their boyfriends perform duets, but she wanted to do one with her boyfriend. She did have a solo prepared for him. When her parents called on her at rehearsal, she went to the center of the room and declared, "This is for Nick."

_Emma: Oohh  
Ooh  
I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I wanna feel you in my arms again  
And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love  
Nick: How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
Emma and Nick: I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Emma: Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me  
I believe in you  
You know the door to my very soul  
You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour  
You're my savior when I fall  
And you may not think, I care for you  
When you know down inside that I really do  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love  
Nick: How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
Emma: Ooh  
Emma and Nick: I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me  
Emma: And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love  
Nick: How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
Emma: Ooh I really need to know  
Emma and Nick: 'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me  
Nick: How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
I really mean to learn  
Emma and Nick: 'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me  
Nick: How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
Emma and Nick: I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me_

"I love you," Nick whispered to Emma as she sat back down.

"You're the love of my life," Emma said, leaning against her boyfriend. "I wasn't expecting you to end up helping me."

"It's the least I can do," Nick said.

x

"I got you something for Valentine's Day this year," Finn said to Rachel as they sat in the living room. Ryan had gone out to dinner with Ava and Emma had gone out with Nick.

"Really?" Rachel asked. "What did you get?"

Finn smiled and handed Rachel a bag. Rachel opened it and saw a bottle of wine, a box of chocolates, some flowers and a wrapped box.

"You're the best!" Rachel told Finn.

"Open the box," Finn said.

Rachel unwrapped the box. There was a photo album with gold stars. "It's beautiful," Rachel said.

"You can put photos of us and the kids in there," Finn said.

"I love it and I love you," Rachel said. "Happy Valentine's Day, Finn."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rachel," Finn said as he kissed his wife.

_SONGS USED: "You're The One That I Want" from Grease (performed by Ryan Hudson and Ava Crispin) and "How Deep Is Your Love" by the Bee Gees (performed by Emma Hudson and Nick Dougherty)_

_CORRECTION: Last chapter I labeled Cough Syrup as an original song. It is actually by Young the Giant, NOT Blaine Anderson. Sorry for the mistake!_

_Chapter 14 preview: Prep for Regionals begins. More of Emma's book. Emma hears from another college. One of Nick, Grace and Kyle's relatives contacts Finn and Rachel, asking for custody of the kids._


	14. Chapter 14: In and Out

_Thanks for all the support on the previous chapter! I know this one is a little longer, but I realized I'm falling behind in how much of Emma's book I'm including, and I really want to have the whole thing featured throughout the book. Sorry about that! Since she wants to be a writer, I thought it would be cool to share some of her writing, and that is a book I wrote as a high school senior. Overall, I'm happy with this chapter. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!_

Chapter 14: In and Out

It had been over a month since the accident. Emma had noticed that Nick, Grace and Kyle were slowly recovering. She knew from personal experience that you never fully got over the loss of a loved one, but she was relieved things did seem to be getting better. She was still thrilled about her acceptance to BU, and the swim team had done well this season. Regionals were coming up next week, and Emma and Nick would be performing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" as the duet, and, along with Ryan and Ava, would be leading the two group numbers, "Somebody To Love" and "Don't Stop Believing." She was very excited.

As she went out to get the mail, she noticed another thick envelope. This one from George Washington University in DC. This one was thick, too. She opened the envelope.

There was an acceptance letter.

Nick, Ryan, Grace, Kyle and Sarah were all out, but her parents were home. She was about to call her parents to tell them the news before the doorbell rang. As she opened the door, she saw a somewhat familiar woman.

"Hi," Emma said, looking at the woman standing in front of her. She'd seen this woman a few times before, but couldn't remember where.

"Hi, you're Emma, right?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," Emma said, still feeling confused. Who was this woman, and what was she doing here?

Then Finn came to the door and saw the woman. "May I help you?"

"Mr. Hudson, I'm Andrea Ward," the woman said. "Wendy Hannon-Dougherty was my sister."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss," Finn said. "Yes, Grace has been living with us since the accident, and so have Nick and Kyle. Kyle's home right now, but Nick's meeting with a coach of a college baseball team, and Grace is out with some friends. She should be back soon…"

"Mr. Hudson – " Andrea said.

"Well, would you like to come in?" Emma asked, still feeling slightly nervous. Now, she knew that she'd met Grace's aunt twice – at the wedding and at the funeral. Grace had mentioned that she lived in Kentucky.

Rachel came into the room. "Oh, you're Grace's aunt, right? I'm Rachel Hudson, this is my husband Finn…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, I really appreciate everything you've done for my niece and her step brothers, but I think it's best for them to be with a family member," Andrea said.

Emma began to get upset. "WHAT?! No! They can't move to Kentucky! They like it here! They have friends here! They have memories with their parents here."

"Emma, please," Finn whispered. "This is adult business."

"I understand that your daughter is upset," Andrea told Finn and Rachel. "My sister left her daughter to me in her will, and Eric Dougherty left the boys to his brother. His brother lives in Indiana, and he and I were talking after the accident. We knew we wanted the three of them to stick together, so he and I both decided to look for jobs in Cleveland. My husband and I got jobs at the Cleveland Clinic. I spoke to Eric's brother, and since I found a job here, he's willing to let the boys live with my husband and me."

Finn and Rachel exchanged a look, then looked at Emma. "Emma, will you please go upstairs?" Rachel asked. "I think we need to talk to Ms. Ward alone."

Emma groaned and went upstairs. But she didn't like this. She wanted her boyfriend to stay with her. She thought he'd begun to do slightly better. And what would happen if he had to switch schools?

X

"I appreciate everything you two have done for Grace and Kyle and Nick, I really do," Andrea told Finn and Rachel. "But we need to remember what their parents wanted.

Finn sighed and looked at Rachel. She was right. As he and Rachel had reminded themselves over the past few weeks, as much as they loved those kids, they had no rights to them whatsoever. And in their own wills, it was clearly stated that if anything happened to them, their kids would go to Kurt and Blaine.

Rachel took Finn's hand. "We understand."

"We got a house here near the high school, so they could continue to go to Heights and play sports and be in the Gold Stars," Andrea said. "Really, thank you so much for everything you did for them."

Finn was slightly upset this woman had not showed up earlier. "When do you plan on telling the kids about this?"

"When all three of them are home," Andrea said. "My husband's moving things into his office at the Clinic, and the house is almost ready."

"This will be potentially hard on them, having to move again," Rachel said. Finn was grateful she'd said it, as he was afraid to. "You probably know that Nick and our daughter Emma are in a pretty serious relationship, and that he's also best friends with our son Ryan. All three of the kids have grown close to our kids."

"They'll still go to school together, and your kids are welcome at our house anytime," Andrea said.

"I think we should let Nick, Grace and Kyle decide what they want to do," Finn said.

X

Emma sat in her room, reading over the next chapter of her book. She hadn't really had time to work on her book since the accident, but if it was going to get her a writing scholarship, she had to focus on it. With everything that was going on downstairs, she needed a distraction, and her book provided that. Writing always took her mind off things.

**CHAPTER 2  
THE CAMPAIGNS BEGIN  
**

**By November 3, 2006, the two-year anniversary, campaigns for 2008 were sprouting up.**

**By the two-year anniversary, Sasha pretty much had the Kerrey loss behind her. She was now 15 and a sophomore - and she could drive with a learner's permit. In the past year, she'd had a successful first season on the school's swim team and was preparing for her second. She had completed her freshman year with all As and was able to maintain that sophomore year, despite taking more difficult classes. She was also starting to work toward her Girl Scout Gold Award and had been working part time as a lifeguard at her family's country club. She was also an aunt - her older sister Chrissy and her husband Adam's first child, a boy, was born in March 2006.**

**But in the back of her mind all the time was the presidential campaign. Republicans and long-shot Democrats had begun to make announcements. She was researching these candidates to pick out the best Democrat, and find which Republican was the most beatable.**

**Of course, she was holding on to a twinge of hope that Kerrey would announce a candidacy for president, but he had shown no hint. Now, she was leaning towards getting involved with the campaign for Kerrey's former running mate, John Evans. He hadn't announced a candidacy for sure either, but it looked like he would. People said Evans never stopped running for president, even when he was Kerrey's running mate, and began the 2008 campaign as soon as the 2004 one ended.**

**Sasha's parents, however, had another plan in mind: they were still pushing for her to get involved with Gwendolyn. They'd gotten Gwendolyn interested in having Sasha on her campaign, too, making the situation more difficult. Almost weekly, Gwendolyn or her campaign manager would call, asking Sasha if she was interested in chairing the Students for Gwendolyn Thornberry campaign.**

**She never said yes, but she never said no either. She said she'd think about it. If Gwendolyn won the Democratic nomination, she'd get involved with the campaign, but if not, she wanted someone electable.**

**Less than two months later, it was 2007, a year to go, Sasha still hadn't officially picked a candidate, and Kerrey hadn't announced plans for a campaign. Gwendolyn had, as had Evans, but Sasha wanted to wait until she knew for sure if Kerrey was running before getting involved with the Evans campaign. The Democrats had already taken over both houses of Congress in November's Congressional election, making the outlook good for the next Presidential election, but she thought only Kerrey could do it...**

**The answer came on January 24. While doing a research project in the school library, she checked her e-mail and was greeted by an e-mail from Kerrey's website. He wouldn't be running for President. Instead, he'd try for a fifth Senate term to try to end the war in Iraq.**

**_I know I shouldn't be surprised or upset_, Sasha thought, _but I am. What's going to happen to our party? Who's going to be our candidate? Why is this happening?_ It was the way she felt when Kerrey had lost. Any sense of happiness was gone.**

**"You looked like you've had the wind knocked out of you," Jessica said. "What happened?"**

**Sasha pointed to the computer screen.**

**"Oh no," Jessica said.**

**Sasha printed the e-mail and put it in her backpack. Too angry to go to her next class, she sat in the bathroom for an hour - definitely a first for her. She wanted to go home, but knew her parents wouldn't care.**

**As she started to drive home with Asha, Emily and Alex, Asha said, "So, Sasha, why weren't you in 6th period? Oh, wait, I got the e-mail. Does your life revolve around John Kerrey?"**

**"Pretty much," Sasha admitted.**

**"So, what are you going to do?" Asha asked.**

**"I don't even know," Sasha said. "But I know what you guys aren't going to do. Don't tell our parents I cut class."**

**"Why not?" Emily asked. "It must be wrong, nobody in my grade does it."**

**"In sixth grade, nobody thinks to cut class," Sasha said. "In high school it's so stressful sometimes it feels like that's the only choice."**

**"What happened with John Kerrey?" Alex asked.**

**"He's not running for president next year," Sasha said.**

**"I don't know why he would, he already lost once and I doubt anyone would vote for him again," Asha said.**

**When they got home, Sasha ran up to her mother and handed her the e-mail. "Mom, I can't breathe," she exaggerated.**

**"You knew this was going to happen," her mom said.**

**"This just handed the nomination to Gwendolyn."**

**"I'll never know why you're so against Gwendolyn."**

**"I've told you! She wouldn't be running the country, her husband would. He's a good politician, but she shouldn't lie like that!"**

**"You're impossible, Sasha."**

**Sasha just walked up to her room, feeling too stressed and upset about the Kerrey announcement to get involved with any other campaign.**

**Less than three weeks after Carey dropped out, everything changed.**

**An Illinois Senator named Barack Obana would be announcing his run for the presidency. Obana had only been a Senator for two years, so Sasha's parents didn't know him well, but Sasha figured excitement came from the unknown, and decided to watch his announcement after she got home from her Sectional swim meet. She also remembered how impressed she'd been with his keynote speech at the 2004 Democratic National Convention.**

**Watching the Obana announcement on her computer, Sasha felt the enthusiasm she had during the Carey campaign return. This was a candidate she wanted to support. This was someone who she wanted to see in the White House. This was someone who knew what the issues were and knew how to deal with them.**

**After the announcement was over, she went to Obana's website to see how she could help. As impressive as Obana was, she knew there were many roadblocks. Other candidates had spent 20 plus years in Congressional or gubernatorial positions. In addition, being African American might make it hard for Obana to win the presidency.**

**Then one announcement on Obana's website caught her eye: he wanted a teen ambassador. It was a paid position, and responsibilities would include planning events for young people in the campaign, assisting with rallies, and even helping maintain the official blog. This was a necessary position, the site said, because "the future of this country needs to get involved."**

**Sasha quickly wrote up a resume and mailed it the next day, describing her work with the Carey campaign, involvement at school and in the community, and saying that Obana had inspired her. _My parents don't want me involved with this campaign, but what the heck, I'll never get it_, she thought as she dropped the envelope in the mailbox.**

**The next day, she got a phone call. Obana wanted her to come out to his hometown of Chicago for an interview.**

**She accepted immediately - but what would her parents think? Her airplane ticket would be paid for by the Obana campaign, and another family volunteering for the Obana campaign was hosting her, but how would she explain to her parents why she was leaving town the next weekend?**

**She talked to her friends the next day. "Obana wants to interview me for the teen ambassador position," she explained. "This is a huge opportunity for me, but my parents probably don't want me to get involved with a non-Gwendolyn campaign. Am I just supposed to go to Chicago and have them not notice I'm gone?"**

**"Say you're going to watch the state championship swim meet with the four of us," Zoey said. "We'll in Albany all weekend, anyway."**

**"I know, but isn't one of your parents going?" Sasha asked.**

**"My older cousin's taking us, just like last year," Lauren said. "And we can get her in on it."**

**"Okay," Sasha said. "My plane to Chicago leaves at 6 on Friday, so I'll have to take a train to the airport from school. But I'll bring a packed bag so it looks like I'm going to States."**

**"And you'll have to give us every single detail," Jessica said. "You know how much we'd like to be doing this."**

**"I probably won't get the job," Sasha said. "But if I do, I'll get you guys into the convention and the debates."**

**"You'll get it, trust me," Natalie said.**

**By the end of the week, the escape to Chicago was on. Lauren's cousin had agreed to be in on it, and Sasha's parents had agreed to let her go to States with her friends. Little did they know, she was more than eight hundred miles away, trying to get a job on a campaign with a candidate they weren't supporting.**

**These were her thoughts as she boarded a train to the New York International Airport - the same one the 9/11 planes were scheduled to land at... she didn't see any Outstanding Daughter awards being delivered to her any time soon. Her guilt increased as she checked in the terminal and boarded the plane - leaving 90 minutes ahead of schedule - to Chicago. She felt terrible after the 80 minute flight was over and the plane landed at Midway Airport.**

**She picked up dinner and a magazine and walked around the airport before she met Eric and Nancy Zimmerman, whose house she'd be staying at, and their sons, fourteen-year-old Matt and nine-year-old Adam. She noticed right away how attractive Matt was. He seemed like a nice boy, too.**

**_Sasha and Matt,_ Sasha thought to herself. _I like that_. And apparently, Matt liked her, too. He chatted with her on the way back to the house about school, the campaign (his family was a big Obana supporting family) and sports. He played the bass. He was on the swim team at his school. He would be a counselor in training at his childhood camp in the summer. He took photos for his school yearbook...**

**When Sasha arrived at the Zimmermans' house, she was situated in the guest room. "You can come to my room anytime," Matt said as they unloaded her stuff. "You'll have to cut through Adam's room, but he's the heaviest sleeper ever."**

**"Thanks," Sasha said. Meeting Matt almost made her forget that the next day, she would be interviewed.**

**Like it or not, she'd gotten herself into something - and there may be no way out.**

**CHAPTER 3  
AND IT CONTINUES  
**

**"Hi, I'm Sasha Klons. I'm here to see Senator Obana about the teen ambassador position."**

**It was the next morning - and Sasha was in the lobby at Obana's Senate office. This was when it would be determined.**

**"Okay, thanks, I'll let him know you're here," the secretary behind the desk said. "Have a seat."**

**Sasha sat down and started flipping through the magazines.**

**"The Senator would like to see you now," the secretary said a few minutes later.**

**Feeling so nervous she couldn't contain herself, Sasha opened a door as she entered the hall. "Uh, may I see Senator Obana?" she asked.**

**_This is a storage room! How stupid am I?_ she thought as she progressed down the hall. Praying Obana wouldn't be in, Sasha knocked on the door with the U. S. Senate seal on it.**

**"Come in," a voice called. Maybe that wasn't Obana. Sasha opened the door.**

**Sitting at the desk was Barack Obana himself. "Are you Sasha?" he asked.**

**"Yes. Good morning, Senator Obana, it's nice to meet you," Sasha said.**

**"Yes. It's very nice to meet you, Sasha. And please, call me Barack, not Senator Obana. Now, I was reading your resume, and I think you're exactly who I want for the position. It's clear that you're passionate about politics, but at the same time, you're very well-rounded, and clearly very committed to all you do."**

**"Thank you."**

**"The position will pay $5000 a month. It will require you to come to Chicago or DC every other weekend between now and the primaries to work with me. Once the primaries start, I'll need you to spend chunks of time on the campaign bus with me, and after the convention, you'll be traveling with the campaign. Does that sound okay to you?"**

**"Yeah, I can take my classes in a virtual school if the campaign requires me to miss school."**

**"Good. Now, even when you're in New York, I'll be e-mailing you and you can still coordinate events. You can write for the blog when you're traveling with us and then you'll help out at rallies."**

**"So, are you saying I have the job?"**

**"When I got your resume, I knew you were the person I wanted. Your application stood out above the tens of thousands of others I got. I've also heard great things about you from John Kerrey."**

**Kerrey? "Well, thanks."**

**"You're welcome. But I do have one question for you."**

**Uh oh. "Okay, what?"**

**"Now, are your parents okay with the fact that you're doing this? Gwendolyn's told me they're really big supporters of hers."**

**"They're perfectly fine. They just want me to do what I think is best."**

**"All right, then. You're officially my teen ambassador. Now, I'll give you a schedule of times to come. But first, I really want you to know what an honor this is. You're literally one in a million."**

**"So are you."**

**After leaving Obana's office, Sasha took out her phone and noticed numerous calls from her friends. She quickly dialed Jessica's number. When Jessica picked up after the first ring, Sasha blurted out, "I got it!"**

**"Oh my God!" All four of her friends shrieked.**

**After telling her friends about what happened (and about Matt), she flew home to New York the next day. Her parents didn't mind what had happened. They believed she'd been at states, and thanks to Lauren's technological expertise, she'd been cropped into photos from states.**

**Whenever she went to Chicago or DC, Sasha told her parents that she and her friends had a big test coming up and were gathering at one house to study for the weekend. In the summer, she drove to Chicago in between weeks of being a counselor-in-training at her childhood camp in Cleveland.**

**Her family didn't know, but her friends secretly did - she was having a ball on the Barack Obana Presidential Campaign. She'd gotten to know his his wife Michelle and his daughters, nine-year-old Malia and six-year-old Sasha (who loved that her dad's teen ambassador had the same name as her), and she'd also really gotten to know and love Chicago. Obana was impressed with her work, and many teens were getting involved.**

**Especially Matt. Every weekend she went to Chicago, she and Matt went canvassing, and even though Adam often tagged along, she was enjoying her time with Matt. In fact, she was beginning to think he was more than a friend...**

**When they arrived at one house one day, Sasha and Matt agreed to let Adam talk to the voter. As soon as the voter opened the door, "Hi. My name is Adam. I'm a volunteer for the Barack Obana campaign."**

**"Uh, there's other volunteers with you," Matt whispered.**

**"Oh yeah. This is my brother Matt, and his girlfriend."**

**Sasha's jaw dropped.**

**"Sorry, we're Republicans," the voter said. "Cute couple, and cute kid, though."**

**Sasha was stumped.**

**"Adam, how about you do the next house yourself? You know what to do," Matt said. As soon as Adam ran up the driveway, Matt turned to Sasha and asked, "That's a concern of mine. Do you consider us boyfriend and girlfriend?"**

**"Well..." Sasha said, "I don't want to give you the wrong answer."**

**"I told Adam I consider you my girlfriend," Matt said. "I mean, he's my brother. I tell him everything, even though he's so young..."**

**"It's fine," Sasha said. "Because I consider you my boyfriend."**

**And they were now officially a couple.**

**By some miracle, her parents hadn't seen her name on Obana's website - or questioned the endless texting with Matt, but they were too busy campaigning for Gwendolyn to notice. She also got to go on the family trip to Mexico, proving her parents weren't mad at her.**

**The routine continued for the early part of the school year. The first weekend of December would be her last visit to Obana (this time in DC) before the Iowa Caucuses in January the next month. She'd been successful in hiding up until now, but once the primaries started, it would be a little harder to find excuses for her disappearances and avoid her parents seeing her on TV. And she would have to say something about Matt at some point...**

**Then one day, right before Sasha left for DC, Emily came into her room. "Sasha, are you working for Obana?" Emily asked.**

**Sasha summoned Emily in and closed the door. "How did you know?" she whispered.**

**"I saw some drafted Obana literature in your room when I was putting the laundry away."**

**"Yes. Yes, I'm working on the Obana campaign. But you can't tell Mom and Dad. They'd kill me."**

**"Are you going to Illinois every other weekend."**

**"Or DC." She explained her position.**

**"That's so cool!" Emily said. "I was talking to Alex, and we agreed Obana's better than Gwendolyn. Mom and Dad also are disappointed Chrissy and Adam will be voting for him."**

**"Good. I'm glad I'm not the only one in this family who has sense. Promise you won't tell anyone though."**

**"I won't and I totally support you."**

**"Emily, there's something else I have to tell you."**

**"What?"**

**Sasha pulled her sister close and whispered, "I have a boyfriend."**

**"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!"**

**"Shhhh!" Sasha whispered. She held up her phone and showed Emily Matt's picture.**

**"HOT! Do your friends know?"**

**"Yup."**

**"I'd better meet him."**

**"Well, I won't be seeing him for a while. I stay with his family in Chicago and I'll be on the plane now, but I'll make sure you two meet."**

**The weekend in DC, after taking the Amtrak from New York, there was a campaign press conference. The teen ambassador's job was to take notes for the teen blog and then type it and publish it.**

**After the conference, Obana's phone rang, and Sasha was standing there, waiting for him to give her a ride to the Amtrak station.**

**Then he told her she wasn't going home yet. "Sasha, I completely forgot the Senate dinner was tonight. Do you think you could babysit my girls?"**

**"I'll be getting to New York late if I babysit..."**

**"I know, and I'm sorry about that. But it starts in less than half an hour, and I don't think we could get anyone else in such a short amount of time."**

**"Well, I don't see why I couldn't. Do you think there's another Amtrak I could catch?"**

**"It runs 24 hours. You'll get a ride. Now, we'll pay you $15 an hour because of such short notice. Sound good?"**

**"It's fine. I'll do it."**

**"Thanks. Put them to bed at nine, and you're welcome to sleep after they're in bed."**

**"It won't be a problem." But then Sasha knew it definitely would be a problem. She could call home and say that she'd decided to sleep over at a friend's house, but she couldn't walk in there if she got home at 2 or 3 in the morning. She texted her mother to say she'd be home later because there was a lot more studying to do, then shut down her phone for the evening as Obana and his wife left for the dinner.**

**She managed to burn the hamburgers and fries she was cooking for dinner and then had to start over. After dinner, she served the girls ice cream and put on a movie for them, too unfocused to play with them.**

**The worrying really started after she put the girls to bed and was in, basically, an empty house. She tried to watch TV, tried to listen to music, tried to go on the computer, but nothing could distract her. On the house phone, she called her friends and told them the situation. Then she learned of the disaster: they'd seen her parents at the country club that day. They told them that she'd been at the house and was too tired to come along. They were doing their best to keep covering up for her.**

**Now she felt beyond scared. She texted all four of her friends: _Shoot. Me. Now._ She probably wouldn't get home before midnight. She questioned asking Matt for help, but now she didn't think things were - or should be - working out. The dinner ended at 11, and she couldn't ask Obana and his wife to leave early and take her to the Amtrak station. With him running for president, they had to be on good terms with all the Senators.**

**Finally, at about 11:15, Obana and his wife got home from the dinner. Sasha was presented with $80 and froze. _They give me $80!_ she thought. _I've been lying, and what does the possible president do? He gives me $80!_**

**"Are you okay?" Obana asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine," Sasha lied. "It's just a little odd being in charge in a house in another city this late."**

**"Good, because I wouldn't want anything to upset you. Just let me know if anything bothers you."**

**She felt guilty the whole way to the Amtrak station, but slept the whole train ride home. When she woke up when it arrived in New York, she got in her car, wondering what her parents would think of her disappearing for the weekend and getting home so late.**

**This had been the routine for months, but she'd have to go to Iowa in another month. And in another month, she'd probably start appearing on screens. How long could she keep this a secret?**

**These thoughts raced through her head, as she unboarded the Amtrak, got in her car and began to drive home.**

"You wrote that?" Emma heard a voice behind her say. She turned and saw Sarah.

"Yeah," Emma said.

"You're really good," Sarah told her older sister.

"Thanks," Emma said. Normally she got mad if someone read her writing over her shoulder, but today, she had other things on her mind. "Grace's aunt and uncle have moved to Cleveland, and want Nick, Grace and Kyle to move in with them."

"So that's who Mom and Dad were talking to downstairs," Sarah said.

"Yeah," Emma said.

"What do you think Nick will do?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know," Emma said.

X

The Wards had taken Nick, Grace and Kyle out to dinner, so the Hudson family was at home on their own for dinner. Emma looked at the table, it seemed empty without her boyfriend and his siblings. And if they moved out, that emptiness would be permanent.

As the family finished up dinner, Emma heard the door open. She looked up and saw her boyfriend and his siblings. "How was dinner?" Ryan asked.

"It was nice, thanks for asking," Kyle said.

The three siblings exchanged looks before Nick spoke. "Finn, Rachel, thanks so much for letting us stay with you, but she is our family..."

Emma felt devastated. They were leaving.

"We understand," Finn said.

Emma jumped up from the table and ran up to her room, slamming the door shut. A few minutes later, she heard a knock on her door. She looked up and saw Nick.

"Hey," Nick said.

"Nick, we were here for you guys from the evening it happened!" Emma protested.

Nick put his arms around Emma. "Emma, you can come over any time you want, and I'll still be hanging out here."

"I'm going to miss you," Emma said.

"I'll miss you, too," Nick said. "And Grace really enjoyed being your roommate. But we'll still see each other in school every day."

Emma smiled. She loved her boyfriend and wanted him to be as happy as he could under these circumstances. And if living with a family member would do that, then that should happen.

Nick was now holding Emma's letter from GWU. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"With everything that's happened today, I forgot," Emma said.

"Wow, see?" Nick said, looking at the letter. "I told you those schools weren't totally out of reach."

"I guess you were right," Emma said.

"I'm so proud of you," Nick said. "Who knows, maybe we'll end up at the same city?"

"I'd love that," Emma said. "Want me to help you pack up your stuff?"

"Yes, please," Nick said as they began walking to Nick's room.

_Chapter 15 preview: The Gold Stars compete against one of New Directions' former rivals at Regionals. Is the team still the stars it once was? Plus we'll see a familiar face._


	15. Chapter 15: Regionals

_Well here it is - the Regionals chapter! I always love competition ones. And to clarify, in this series, Rachel did NOT go to NYADA, as I started it before S3 began and NYADA existed. Thanks for all the support with this series. Please review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 15: Regionals

When the alarm went off that morning, it really sunk in for Emma. This was it. Her last Regionals. And if they lost today, it would be the last competition ever. Since Ryan and Ava had played the leads in the musical and gotten the duet at Sectionals, she and Nick would get the duet today.

She put on the purple dress the girls would be wearing, feeling more nervous than usual. They were competing against Vocal Adrenaline. She'd heard all sorts of horror stories about Vocal Adrenaline from her parents. They'd toilet papered New Directions' choir room and thrown eggs at Rachel. If they beat them today, she didn't know what they'd do to them.

X

Regionals were being held at Cleveland State this year, so the bus ride was only about twenty minutes from the high school. Still, Emma took advantage of this time to snuggle with Nick. She definitely missed having him living at her house, but she'd been to his new house a few times, and she was lucky enough to still have him at her school.

"Harvard called again last night," Nick said to Emma.

"What did they want?" Emma asked.

"They're offering me a deluxe suite," Nick said. "Usually those just go to upperclassmen."

This was the best school in the country. And Emma HAD gotten into Boston University, but she'd need a scholarship to go there. But if the best school in the country was offering Nick deluxe suites, they really wanted him.

"What did you tell them?" Emma asked.

"I told them I haven't made up my mind," Nick said. "I need to consider all my options."

"You should decide soon before you get too many bribes," Emma said.

"I even scored an interview with President Kerrey for the president's scholarship," Nick told Emma. "And of course they know."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Emma asked.

"He just called this morning," Nick said.

"So the president of the United States called you?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Nick said.

"That's a pretty big deal," Emma told her boyfriend.

"It is," Nick agreed. "But I don't want to focus on college pressure today. I want to just enjoy Regionals."

Emma was beginning to feel bad again. Her boyfriend had gotten a personal phone call from the President of the United States. Maybe she wasn't good enough for him. But she decided to do what he suggested and just enjoy today.

X

"Well, if it isn't Rachel Berry."

Rachel turned. She'd seen this guy before. But where?

"You were on Wicked," the man continued. "Don't you remember? My name is Brody Weston, I was one of the citizens of Oz."

"I don't remember you," Rachel said. "But I guess it's good to see you – again."

"Why are you back here when you could be still on Broadway?" Brody asked. "A woman as beautiful and as talented as you… is in Ohio?"

Rachel groaned. "Brody, I'm first and foremost the coach of a high school show choir. I only took a year off to be on Broadway."

"Oh," Brody said, looking disappointed. Rachel could already tell she didn't like this guy.

"Why aren't you on Broadway anymore, Brody?" Rachel asked.

"Living in New York and just being an extra was too expensive," Brody said. "They wouldn't promote me to the lead roles. I saw an ad in a Broadway magazine that Vocal Adrenaline needed a new coach. When I was in high school, they were always the National champions. They beat my choir from Montana at Nationals all four years. So I came to Ohio."

Rachel noticed Brody was looking at her body, and she felt very uncomfortable. Luckily, Finn was standing right next to her. "Well, Brody, when we were in Wicked together, I don't think you ever met my husband, Finn Hudson."

"Yeah, our two oldest children are actually seniors in the choir we're co-directors of," Finn said, holding out his hand to shake hands with Brody.

"I'd better get back to Vocal Adrenaline," Brody told Finn and Rachel, walking away. Then Rachel remembered.

"I remember him now!" Rachel told Finn. "He was the extra who I caught peering in my dressing room a few times."

"What a creeper!" Finn said. "I hope we beat his team today."

"Oh, we will!" Rachel said.

X

"You look so pretty in that dress," Ryan said to Ava as they lined up backstage.

Ava smiled. "Thanks. I can't believe it's our senior Regionals!"

"Just think, next year you and I will be performing on the NYU stage," Ryan said. He couldn't wait to go to New York with his girlfriend. He was trying to convince his parents to let him and Ava get an apartment together rather than living in the dorms.

"I hope Emma can join us, too," Ava said. "I know she was disappointed about Columbia, but if we got scholarships to NYU, she probably could too."

"Yeah, and if Nick's at Columbia, all four of us could get an apartment together," Ryan said.

They stood together and listened to Vocal Adrenaline's performance of what sounded like an original song. It was nowhere near on the same level of the original songs Finn and Rachel had written with New Directions. They finished their performance, and the MC called the Gold Stars.

X

"This is it," Finn said to Rachel as they sat down.

"Why do I feel so nervous for them?" Rachel asked.

"They're your kids, and you love them," Finn pointed out.

"I just want them to get to win Nationals before they graduate," Rachel sighed. She felt bad that she was cheering against the team she was on when she herself was in high school, but she just wanted her kids to get the feeling of what it was like to be National champions. The music began as Nick and Emma took the stage for their duet. Just as she'd used for Ryan and Ava at Sectionals, this was a duet she and Finn had used for a Glee assignment.

_Nick: Don't go breaking my heart._  
_Emma: I couldn't if I tried_  
_Nick: Oh, honey if I get restless_  
_Emma: mmm, baby you're not that kind._  
_Nick: Don't go breaking my heart_  
_Emma: You take the weight off of me_  
_Nick: Oh, Honey when you knock on my door_  
_Emma: Ooh I gave you my key_  
_Both: Ooh Ohh_  
_Nobody knows it._  
_When I was down_  
_I was your clown_  
_Ooh ooh_  
_Nobody knows it._  
_Right from the start_  
_I gave you my heart._  
_Ohhhhhhh oh_  
_I gave you my heart_  
_Nick: So don't go breaking my heart_  
_Emma: I won't go breaking your heart_  
_Both: Don't go breaking my heart_  
_Nick: And nobody told us_  
_Emma: 'Cause nobody showed us_  
_Nick: And now it's up to us babe_  
_Emma: Ooh,I think we can make it_  
_Nick: So don't misunderstand me_  
_Emma: You put the light in my life_  
_Nick: You put the sparks to the flame_  
_Emma: I've got your heart in my sights_  
_Both: Ohh Ohh_  
_Nobody knows it_  
_But,_  
_When I was down_  
_ooh_  
_Ohh_  
_I was your clown._  
_Nobody knows it,_  
_right from the start_  
_I gave you my heart._  
_Ohhhhh oh_  
_I gave you my heart_  
_Nick: Don't go breaking my heart_  
_Emma: I won't go breaking your heart_  
_Nick: Don't go breaking my heart_  
_Emma: Oooh Ohh_  
_I give you my heart_  
_Nick: Don't go breaking my heart_  
_Emma (Nick): Won't go breaking your heart (don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)_  
_Nick (Emma): Don't go breaking my heart (don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)_  
_Emma (Nick): I won't go breaking your heart (don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)_  
_Nick (Emma): Don't go breaking my heart (don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)_  
_Emma: I won't go breaking your heart_  
_Both: Oooh Ooooh_  
_Yeah_

The rest of the group came on stage for the second song. This was also a song Finn and Rachel had done together in high school. One of their favorites. It would highlight both their children and their significant others.

_Nick: Can_  
_Gold Stars: Anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Emma: Ooohoooo NOOOO_  
_Each morning I get up I die a little_  
_Can barely stand on my feet_  
_Gold Stars: Take a look at yourself_

_Nick: Take a look in the mirror and cry_  
_Lord what you're doing to me_

_Emma with Gold Stars: I have spent all my years in believing you_  
_But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_

_Nick: Somebody_  
_Gold Stars: Somebody_  
_Ooh somebody_

_Gold Stars: Somebody_  
_Nick and Emma: Can anybody find me_

_Nick: Somebody to love_

_Ryan: I work hard_  
_New Directions: He works hard_  
_Ryan: Every day of my life_  
_I work till I ache my bones_  
_At the end_  
_New Directions: At the end of the day_  
_Ryan: I take home my hard earned pay all on my own_

_Ava: I get down on my knees_  
_And I start to pray_  
_Till the tears run down from my eyes_  
_Lord_

_Ryan: Somebody_  
_New Directions: Somebody_

_Ryan and Ava: Ooh somebody_  
_New Directions: Somebody_

_Ryan and Ava: Can anybody find me_

_Ava: Somebody to love_

_New Directions: He works hard_

_Ryan: Everyday_  
_I try and I try and I try_

_Ava: But everybody wants to put me down_  
_They say I'm goin' crazy_

_Ryan: They say I got a lot of water in my brain_  
_I got no common sense_  
_I got nobody left to believe_

_Gold Stars:Yeah - yeah yeah yeah_  
_No oh oh oh oh_  
_Ooooooohooo_

_Ryan: Lord somebody_

_Ryan and Ava: Ooh somebody_

_New Directions: Can anybody find me_

_Ava: Somebody to looooveee?_

_Nick: Got no feel, I got no rhythm_  
_I just keep losing my beat_  
_Gold Stars: You just keep losing your beat_

_Emma: I'm ok, I'm alright_  
_Gold Stars: She's alright, she's alright_  
_Ain't gonna face no defeat_

_Nick and Emma with Gold Stars: I just gotta get out of this prison cell_  
_Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

_Gold Stars: Find me somebody to love_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Ryan: Ooooohhooo_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Ava: Heeeee...Aaaahh..Ooohhh_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Ryan: Somebody_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Love, love, love find_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Ryan: Oooohhooo_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Ava: Ooooooohh_  
_Somebody, somebody, somebody, Somebody (x2)_  
_Somebody find me somebody to love_  
_Can anybody find me_  
_Somebody to..._  
_..Lovee..._  
_Find me, somebody to love, find me somebody to love_

_*New Directions keep repeating until the end of the song:_  
_Find me, somebody to_  
_Love, find me somebody to love_

_Emma: Somebody find me_  
_Nick: Find me_  
_Emma: Somebody find me_  
_Somebody to love_  
_Nick: Somebody_  
_Somebody_  
_Somebody_  
_Emma: Somebody to love_  
_Somebody to love_  
_Nick: Somebody to love_  
_Emma: Find me somebody_  
_Toooo_  
_Gold Stars: Loveeee_

"That was good," Finn whispered to Rachel. "Almost as good as when we lead it."

Rachel smiled. She already could tell the Gold Stars had this in the bag and were going to New York for Nationals. Vocal Adrenaline's best days were behind them. But there was still one more song. And this song, too, had significance to them.

_Nick: Just a small town girl_  
_Livin' in a lonely world_  
_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_  
_Emma: Just a city boy_  
_Born and raised in south Detroit_  
_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_  
_Ryan: A singer in a smoky room_  
_Ava: A smell of wine and cheap perfume_  
_Ryan and Ava: For a smile they can share the night_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_  
_Gold Stars: Strangers waiting_  
_Up and down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows searching in the night_  
_Streetlight people_  
_Livin' just to find emotion,_  
_Hiding somewhere in the night_  
_Lizzie: Workin' hard to get my fill_  
_Everybody wants a thrill_  
_Ben: Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time_  
_Lexie and Evan: Some will win_  
_Some will lose_  
_Some were born to sing the blues_  
_Laura and Jeremy: And now the movie never ends_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_  
_Izzy and Connor: Strangers waiting_  
_Up and down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows searching in the night_  
_Meg and Ricky: Streetlight people_  
_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Gold Stars: Hiding somewhere in the night_  
_Don't stop!_  
_Don't stop believin'_  
_Nick and Emma: Hold on to that feelin'_  
_Gold Stars: Street lights people Yeah!_  
_Don't stop beleivin'_  
_Nick and Emma: Hold on to that feelin'_  
_Gold Stars: Street lights people_  
_Don't stop!_

The audience was on their feet, and Rachel's eyes fell on Brody, who was with Vocal Adrenaline. When she saw the look on Brody's face, she knew that he knew Vocal Adrenaline wouldn't be going to Nationals.

A few minutes later, the teams stood on stage. The Gold Stars won. They would be going to Nationals in New York. It made Finn and Rachel so happy to see their children so happy. And Rachel had a feeling that this year, they just might win Nationals.

_Chapter 16 preview: Finn and Rachel leave town for a few days to go to Lima and visit their Glee friends. While they are gone, Ryan and Emma invite their friends over for a party. But the party results may not be good. Similar to 2x14._

_SONGS USED: "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John and Kiki Dee (performed by Nick Dougherty and Emma Hudson), "Somebody to Love" by Queen (performed by the Gold Stars with solos by Ryan Hudson, Ava Crispin, Nick Dougherty and Emma Hudson) and "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey (perfomred by the Gold Stars with solos by all seniors)  
_


	16. Ch 16: Still Blaming It On The Alcohol

_Thanks so much for all the support! It means so much to me. I'm really happy with this chapter :) I hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to review :)_

Chapter 16: Still Blaming It On The Alcohol

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave them alone with the house for a weekend?" Rachel asked Finn as they drove to Lima. It was a four day weekend, so they thought it would be fun to go back and visit with their parents and their friends who still lived there.

"They've been home alone before," Finn said. They were taking Grant and Zoe to Lima with them, and Sarah was on the eighth grade trip to Montreal, but Ryan and Emma were home alone. Finn turned to make sure that Grant and Zoe had both fallen asleep, and then spoke quietly to Rachel. "Look, we both know that they're having sex with their partners by now. She's on the pill, you've told me, and he and I are careful about protection. Are they going to do it this weekend with us both gone? Probably. But so did we, when we were their age."

"I have a feeling there's going to be some sort of trouble while we're out," Rachel said. "I just have that feeling in my stomach."

x

"We should have our friends over," Ryan told Emma as they sat in the living room."

"We should," Emma agreed.

"You know, with Mom and Dad out of town..." Ryan began.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You know, maybe we could have some forbidden fruit if we have our friends over," Ryan said. "We won't have to worry about them catching us!"

"NO!" Emma shouted. She'd had one drink in high school, during the year they lived in New York. While drunk, she kissed another boy, and when she admitted it to Nick, he temporarily broke up with her. She did not want to go through that again.

"All right," Ryan said. But he didn't sound to happy.

x

"Finn, look at this!" Rachel said as they walked through the halls of McKinley. Mr. Schue had gotten them permission to walk through the school during the day. It had been 20 years since they'd left, but it was as if they'd never left. Rachel pointed at a photo of her and Finn at Nationals their senior year with the Glee club. They'd been the main leads at Nationals, and the school had taken their picture to put on display.

"We look so young," Finn said, smiling at the photo. He picked up Zoe so she could see.

"That Ryan and Emma?" Zoe asked.

Finn and Rachel smiled to themselves and shook their heads. They'd been told so many times that Ryan looked exactly like eighteen-year-old Finn, but with Rachel's eyes, and that Emma looked exactly like eighteen-year-old Rachel, but with Finn's eyes. "That's us," Finn said. "Your mommy and me."

"Wow!" Zoe said.

"Your school's smaller than Ryan and Emma's school," Grant said.

"It is," Rachel agreed. It was strange being back at McKinley. Yet, it felt like they'd never left. Twenty years later, Finn and Rachel were weeks away from seeing their two oldest children graduate from high school.

They continued walking down the hall, where Finn found his old locker. Some students in letterman jackets walked by, and Finn pointed out that they looked the same as they did when he was there. Rachel still wore Finn's jacket from time to time, and Emma wore Nick's as well.

"Finn! Rachel!" a voice said. They turned and saw Mrs. Schuester walking toward them.

"Hi!" Rachel said, hugging her former counselor.

"Oh my gosh," Mrs. Schuester said, looking at their children. "Grant, you're getting so big!"

"I'm in first grade now," Grant said proudly.

"Wow!" Mrs. Schuester said. "And this is Zoe?"

"Yes," Rachel said. Zoe clung to Rachel. She was often shy. "She's almost three."

"Will would love to see you," Mrs. Schuester said. "Want me to walk you to the choir room?"

"We'd love that, we were planning on going there anyway," Finn said.

Mrs. Schuester led Finn and Rachel down the hall and into the choir room. Mr. Schuester was sitting in there, chatting with Puck. Puck was a physical education teacher and an assistant football coach at McKinley.

"Look who's here!" Mrs. Schuester said as they walked in.

"Puck!" Zoe said, finally lighting up. As Grant and Zoe went to hug Puck, Finn and Rachel greeted their former glee club director before greeting Puck.

"It's so good to see you," Mr. Schue said. "You both look great."

"Thanks!" Finn said. He looked around the room and then nudged Rachel, pointing at the trophy case. There was the trophy from the Nationals victory their senior year. The joy of the day they won that would never go away.

"If I'd known you two would be here today, I would have asked Quinn to reschedule her appointment for today," Puck said. "She's showing people a house."

"We'll be sure to stop by your house sometime this weekend," Rachel said. "How are the kids?"

"Adam really likes McKinley, he's having a good freshman year," Puck said. "Maddie's enjoying the middle school, too."

"And you've got some graduates this year," Mr. Schue said. "Have they picked colleges yet?"

"Ryan's going to NYU, he got a scholarship," Finn said. "His girlfriend got one, too. I'm not sure where Emma's going yet, she got into Boston University and George Washington University, and some Ohio public universities, but she's waiting on University of Chicago and NYU. We are waiting on the scholarships."

"She's going to get in," Puck said.

"That's what we think," Rachel said proudly.

x

"I don't think this is a good idea," Emma said, sitting in her bedroom with Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Lexie asked.

"Remember what happened last time I went to a party with no adult supervision?" Emma asked.

"Nobody's making you drink," Laura told Emma. "Didn't you say you don't even know the combination to your parents' liquor cabinet?"

"I don't, but who's to say someone else won't bring alcohol?" Emma asked. "My parents aren't going to leave Ryan and me home alone again if there's trouble tonight, they probably won't even let us get apartments next year."

"Your parents are gone for the whole four day weekend, we can help you fix things up if there's any trouble," Meg said.

"I mean, I know you all have your futures pretty set, because you've all gotten reasonable scholarship offers," Emma said. "But my future's on the line."

"There's no college representatives coming to your house," Izzy said.

Emma realized her friends were right.

"Emma, you need to just relax," Lizzie said. "Loosen up, have fun."

She heard the doorbell ring. "Guess we'd better get that."

x

"I've never been inside a teacher's house before!" a freshman boy said as more people begun filing in.

"Well, this is our house," Ryan said.

"Where's the alcohol?" one of the junior boys asked.

"There will be no alcohol tonight," Emma said. She wasn't interested in drinking.

"Loosen up," Ryan whispered to his sister.

"You don't need to worry, just stop people from doing anything stupid," Lizzie whispered to Emma.

Emma groaned. "Okay, I'll let everyone have a drink, IF you pay me to get replacements for my parents."

"But you don't know the combination to your parents' liquor cabinet, Emma," Nick said.

"Please, it's probably one of our birthdays, or their anniversary, or something like that," Emma said. She wanted her friends to have fun, and one drink each couldn't be too bad. As she went to the liquor cabinet and unsuccessfully tried to open it with each birthday of the people who lived in the house, then it occured to her. Maybe it was the day her dad first told her mom he loved her. What was that day? She searched her mind. March 12, 2010. 3-12-10... the cabinet opened.

"Remember, guys, only one drink each," Emma said, opening the cabinet. The group lined up, and Emma hoped they'd stay true to their words.

x

"Are they okay?" Finn asked Rachel.

Rachel nodded. "I got a text from Emma. They had a few friends over, but everything's under control."

"Then there's no point to worry," Finn said, taking his wife's hand. "Let's get back to dinner."

Finn and Rachel were having dinner at Puck and Quinn's house. Puck and Quinn had ordered takeout from Breadstix and invited the Glee club members who still lived in Lima over. Mike and Tina brought their sons, Joey and George, with them. Sam, Mercedes, Artie, Brittany and Santana also still lived in Lima and had come.

"You should have convinced Kurt and Blaine to come into Lima, too," Mike said to Finn and Rachel as they came back to dinner.

"We should have!" Finn said. "This was a really last minute thing."

"At least you guys live close enough to come visit at the last minute," Sam said. "But we'll all be in New York for Nationals."

"I'm so excited for Nationals," Rachel said. "My kids are going to perform on the same stage we performed on!"

"It's going to be great to all be back there!" Santana said.

"So, are you two ready to have two fewer kids in the house?" Artie asked.

"It'll be so weird!" Finn said. He remembered when he left home. His mom had missed him, too. And it had been weird living in another city with new people. Luckily, Rachel had joined him his sophomore year.

x

Emma looked around her basement. Ryan and Ava had gone upstairs to make out after a drink, and Lizzie and Ben, Lexie and Evan, Laura and Jeremy, Izzy and Connor, and Meg and Ricky were all making out in various areas. A group of juniors were roughhousing. She noticed two sophomore boys starting to play with some of Rachel's bowls and snatched them out of their hands. "Stop it!"

Nick came over to Emma. "Hi Emma."

"Hi Nick," Emma said, smelling wine slightly.

"You're so beautiful, Emma," Nick said. "I mean, you're really beautiful. I like your lotion. It smells like a waterfall."

"Thanks Nick," Emma said, sitting down her boyfriend.

"I don't want you to have to go to a strange school," Nick said. "I want you to come to an Ivy League with me."

"I'm not that smart," Emma said.

"Yes you are," Nick said. "You're smarter than me."

Emma sighed. Everyone was different when they had alcohol in their system. Part of the reason she agreed to letting her friends drink was so they'd learn it wasn't what it was hyped up to be.

"We should do it," Nick said to Emma, pulling at her shirt.

"No," Emma said.

"No, Emma, we should do it," Nick said. "Because I love you. Let's just go up to your room and do it, or better yet, do it right here."

"Stop it!" Emma said.

"But I love you," Nick pouted.

Emma gave her boyfriend a look. "I love you too, and that's why I want to wait until you can remember what happened the next day to do it."

"I'll remember," Nick said.

"But I want to do it when you can't take advantage of me," Nick said, kissing Emma on the neck.

"Stop it, Nick," Emma said, looking around. "I shouldn't have had this party." It had been a few hours, and she wanted people out of her house, but being the designated driver, there would be some people there while she was driving.

x

By two in the morning, almost everyone had sobered up enough to go home. Emma gave some people rides home, but let the seniors stay at their house. She also let Grace and Kyle stay, because she didn't want her boyfriend's siblings to get in trouble.

The girls were all sleeping in the basement, and the boys were sleeping in the living room. Emma had moved most of the drink bottles and the mess into another part of the basement, and then fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning, there were still reminders of the previous night. Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy, Meg and Grace all complained about feeling hung over, but at least they were sober enough to function. Then Ryan and Ava came downstairs, with Ryan in his robe and Ava wearing Ryan's nightshirt.

"Did you two - " Lexie asked as they came into the basement.

"Yes, we did last night," Ryan said, putting his arm around Ava. "But I'm not drinking again."

"Neither am I," Ava said. "It doesn't even taste good."

Emma was relieved when the other girls agreed. Soon they were joined in the basement by Nick, Kyle, Ben, Evan, Jeremy, Connor and Ricky. Luckily for Emma, everyone agreed to help clean up. The people who'd spent the night at the house agreed to help clean up, and the house was clean in a few hours. But the question stood: what were they going to do about all the alcohol? Talking amongst themselves, they knew no one's parents would be willing to buy it if they knew the circumstances. The group of them that were there decided to pool their money together and call older cousins of Evan, Connor, Izzy and Laura who were over 21 and lived close enough to bring them the alcohol. Emma felt pretty relieved when replacement alcohol arrived. Her friends helped her set the cabinet up again, and between that and the clean house, there was no way Finn and Rachel would find out about what happened.

The rest of the weekend was pretty quiet. Emma was glad that her friends didn't want to drink anymore, and Ryan said the same thing about him and his friends. Ryan and Emma were glad that the party would be kept a secret, but when Finn and Rachel arrived home, they didn't seem too happy. They acted civil with Grant and Zoe around, but Emma could tell things weren't right.

After Grant and Zoe were in bed, Finn and Rachel came into the basement where Ryan and Emma were watching television.

"So, we got a phone call from the neighbors that there was a lot of noise and activity from our house on Friday night," Rachel said.

"It's like we said, we had our friends over," Emma said.

"Who did you have?" Finn asked.

"Just the Gold Stars, and a few people from the soccer, swimming, baseball and softball teams," Ryan said.

Rachel and Finn exchanged a look. "Well, is that where all the trash came from?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, we had to buy lots of pop and snacks," Ryan said, looking at Emma. At least that was believable.

"I'd never go through trash, but it looked like there were lots of alcohol bottles in the trash bags on our lawn," Rachel said.

"Don't be ridiculous, we wouldn't do that!" Emma said.

"Emma... we were teenagers twenty years ago," Finn said. "When we were in high school, we had friends over when our parents were out of town, too."

"We thought you two were better than this," Rachel said.

"You can't just accuse us like that!" Emma protested.

"We thought we could trust you guys," Finn said. "How you got so much alcohol to replace this is beyond us."

"That's because nothing happened to the original alcohol!" Ryan said.

"There's no point in lying, I know the truth, and so do both of you," Rachel said.

"Shut up," Emma snapped.

"What did you just say?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing," Emma said.

"You two are grounded," Finn said.

"This is your fault," Emma said to Ryan. "You're the one who thought of this!"

"But you're the one who opened the cabinet!" Ryan said to Emma. Then they looked at each other in shock, realizing they'd told their parents the truth.

_Chapter 17 preview: Finn and Rachel punish Ryan and Emma for having the party. Emma hears back from another school. Nicma and Ryva moments. More of Emma's book._


	17. Chapter 17: Forgiveness

_Thanks for all your support! I always love reading what you have to say in your reviews. This chapter isn't my favorite, but I do love the little moment of Finn, Rachel and Emma. I'm really excited for the next chapter though! Again, thank you so much for all the support. Please review if you want me to continue._

_Oh, and I'm sorry that this one is a little longer. I wanted to include more of Emma's book, so the whole thing can eventually be included. _

Chapter 17: Forgiveness

Sitting around the house was no fun. Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg had gone to a movie, but Emma was stuck at home. Finn and Rachel had been furious that Ryan and Emma had broken into their liquor cabinet. They had replaced the liquor, but that wasn't enough for Finn and Rachel. Ryan and Emma were grounded for two weeks, and their cell phones and iPods had been taken away. Luckily, their laptops were not taken away, with Finn and Rachel telling them those were essential for school. As Emma read over two chapters of her book she was adjusting, she couldn't help but relate to what her character was going through. She'd never felt angrier at her parents. She hadn't been talking to them, often having Sarah or Grant deliver her messages to them. She decided to just turn her attention to her story.

**CHAPTER 4  
SPILLING THE BEANS**

**Sasha arrived home at about 4 in the morning, and struggled to make a quick run for her room. As soon as she walked in the door, she was greeted by her mother sitting at the kitchen table.**

**"Where have you been?" Mrs. Klons asked.**

**"I told you, Lauren, Natalie, Zoey, Jessica and I were studying together all weekend," Sasha said as she nervously headed for the stairs.**

**"We saw Lauren, Natalie, Zoey and Jessica at the country club today."**

**"I just didn't feel like going to the country club."**

**"Oh, yeah right. And since when do you get an 85 on a test?"**

**"You were going through my papers?!"**

**"I saw it lying on your desk. I was NOT snooping. I can't remember the last time you got a 95, let alone an 85."**

**"Don't be such a perfectionist!"**

**"Me, being a perfectionist? Who strives to get every problem on every test right? Where are you going every other weekend?"**

**"Friends' houses!"**

**"Why aren't their parents aware of it?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"None of their parents said you've been at their houses on the weekends. I called them after I saw your friends at the country club. Now, I want you to tell me where you've been."**

**"You don't need to know, Mom! I'm not a bug under a microscope!"**

**"Tell me where you've been. And tell me the truth."**

**This was bad. "Maybe I just wanted time away from you!"**

**"Can you at least tell me if you've been in town or not?"**

**"Yeah, I... I've been in town."**

**"Sasha, what are you running away too? Do you have a boyfriend in another state or something?" Mrs. Klons said. "I just want to know what my daughter is doing with herself."**

**"No!" Sasha said. "Everything's fine."**

**"No, I don't think that my daughter going I-don't-know-where for a weekend is EVER fine. Where were you?"**

**"Why do you keep asking?"**

**"I am your mother. I have a right to know where you are!"**

**"What's an Amtrak?" Sasha turned around. It was Alex. Holding up Sasha's Amtrak ticket.**

**"It's just a train," Sasha said.**

**"The Amtrak is not just a train," Mrs. Klons said. "It's a super fast train that transports people from DC to New York, Philadelphia, Boston, Baltimore - Oh no. You've been going to DC, haven't you? What are you doing there, trying to convince Kerrey to restart his campaign?"**

**"That's not it at all! I've accepted for a while that he's not going to run!" Sasha said as she started to head for the stairs. Then it happened. She dropped her bag and a lot of Obana campaign literature fell out.**

**"Obana?"**

**"He's running for president, in case you didn't know, and..."**

**"You've been working on the Obana campaign?"**

**"Mom, let me explain this to you - "**

**"You'd better explain this to me, young lady. Why you've been lying to us and taking a train to DC and sleeping you knows where to work on a campaign for a candidate your parents aren't even voting for!"**

**"Mom, calm down!"**

**"I just can't believe that for almost a year, my daughter has been sneaking off! Does Obana know that we don't know?"**

**"I told him you do!"**

**"You what?"**

**"I'm sorry, Mom. But I had to get involved. You're the one who was so mad I was upset about Kerrey. Now I've found another candidate, and you're acting like it's terrible."**

**"That's damn right, young lady. I doubt Obana wants a liar and a cheat like you on his campaign anyway."**

**"You're overreacting. This is my life, so I do what I want!"**

**"I want you to take yourself off that campaign."**

**"Yeah, because you're voting for Gwendolyn. I have news for you, Mom- I can work for Obana regardless of who you and Dad are for."**

**"What, do you think he'll give you a paid position or something?"**

**"Actually, I'm already the official teen ambassador. Which means I make major contributions, overseeing student involvement throughout the country. I'll be doing rallies soon. And I'll be rolling in cash by the time it's over."**

**"And when he loses, you'll go into a major depression. I am not putting up with that again!"**

**"This time, we're going to win. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to unpack!"**

**Sasha stormed up to her room, put on her pajamas, and noticed the phone line was in use. She picked up the phone and listened.**

**"So, for the past year, at least once a month, Sasha has been sneaking around the country to work on Obana's campaign," she heard her mother say. "I don't know what to think. I'm just appalled."**

**"Did you expect her to be involved with Obana's campaign?" the voice on the other end said. Sasha recognized it as her mom's sister, Katherine.**

**"No," Mrs. Klons said. "I mean, she's mentioned casually that she likes Obana's policies, but I never dreamed this was going on. I thought I'd convinced her to get involved with Gwendolyn."**

**"Do you think she'll give up the Obana campaign?"**

**"He's given her a paid position. She'll be doing rallies. This is the opportunity of a lifetime, and I probably wouldn't mind if she'd told me. But how can she work on the Obana campaign when Joe and I are huge Gwendolyn supporters? We've already donated $10,000."**

**"I guess Sasha has a mind of her own. Listen, you knew this day would come."**

**"You're right. But look at everything that happened with the Carey campaign. She quit skating because of the results! She had promise as a skater."**

**"Elizabeth - "**

**"I wondered why she never talked about Carey and his run anymore. She's totally replaced him with Obana. That's not fair to Carey, and it's not fair to Obana. Politicians are not interchangeable."**

**"I don't think Sasha sees them as being interchangeable. I think she just wants to be involved with the Obana campaign. She likes Obana. Professionals switch politicians all the time."**

**"She's only 16. She's a junior in high school. She's still young. I don't even know why she does this."**

**"If this was the Gwendolyn campaign, you wouldn't have a problem with it."**

**"True, but - "**

**"Maybe you should call Obana and talk to him."**

**"We're kind of losing contact with the Senate. Obana doesn't have time to talk, anyway."**

**"Whether you talk to Obana or not, teenagers always start to break away. I think that's what Sasha's doing."**

**"I've always thought of Sasha as good girl who always plays by the rules. I thought Asha was the one who would totally try to separate herself. I mean, Sasha's the more active one in everything, but she still seems to like being at home. I thought with twins, there would be one more connected to the family."**

**"In all honesty, I've always liked Sasha better than Asha. But they were both due to separate themselves at some point."**

**"Why is Sasha doing it now, though?"**

**"Maybe you should go talk to her about it."**

**"You're probably right. Thanks."**

**Sasha turned off her light and pretended to be asleep - but then her mother came in. "Heard the whole thing?" she asked.**

**Sasha didn't answer.**

**"Sasha, I know you're awake. Were you listening?"**

**"Yeah."**

"**You can't do this. By not campaigning for Gwendolyn, you're giving up on pursuing every girl's dream."**

**"No, Mom, I'm not pursuing YOUR dream. I'm going to go after mine."**

**"Do you really think we can elect a black president?"**

**"Definitely. Mom, you should really examine the Obana campaign. I think I've learned more in working on it these past ten months than ever before."**

**"I think you've learned not to trick your parents."**

**"That, too."**

**"Sasha, I'm worried. DC is not the safest place in the world. Where were you sleeping?"**

**"With host families. I'm safe. But soon I'll be traveling on the campaign plane, so we won't have to worry about hotels."**

**"On a campaign plane?"**

**"Mom, is there no way to please you?"**

**"Fine, Sasha, there's no way to please me. But I'd really like to talk to Obana about this whole thing."**

**"If you talk to him and let him know what you expect, will you let me stay on the campaign?"**

**"I guess so. Just promise you'll never lie to me again."**

**"I promise. Here's his cell phone number." Sasha handed her phone to her mother. "Will you tell him I was sneaking out? I don't think he'd be impressed."**

**"Neither do I. I guess I won't, because I don't want to destroy your chances. But let me make this clear: I would much rather see you working on Gwendolyn's campaign."**

**"This is what I want to do."**

**"Fine. I'll call Obana. But you know what I think."**

**"And you know what I think."**

**"One more thing. Are you keeping any other secrets from me?"**

**Matt. "No." Sasha quickly remembered her last stay with the Zimmermans'. She and Matt had been in their basement, cuddling, supposed to be watching Nick while Mr. and Mrs. Zimmerman went out.**

**Instead, they snuck into the basement and hugged and kissed. Matt pulled her close, and he eventually whispered, "Sasha, I love you."**

**"I love you too," Sasha whispered. They snuggled close together on the couch and –**

**The basement lights turned on.**

**"ADAM!" Matt gasped. "What are you doing down here?"**

**"I was coming to get a video," Adam said, staring at Matt and Sasha.**

**Matt pushed Sasha aside and snapped, "Have you ever heard of knocking?"**

**"I live here," Adam said. "I don't have to knock."**

**"You know, one day, you'll have a girlfriend, too, and you'll want time alone with her," Matt said.**

**"But why are you guys down her by yourselves with the lights off?" Adam asked.**

**"You're too young to understand it, Adam," Matt snapped. "Forget everything you saw down here."**

**"Were you having a baby?"**

**Matt slapped his brother's face. "You can not tell anyone what you saw down here."**

**"What were you even doing?"**

**"That is beside the point. You're ten. You are way too young to see your brother and his girlfriend alone together."**

**"Tell me what you were doing!"**

**"No!"**

**"If you don't tell me what was happening down here, I'm going to tell Mom and Dad that I walked in on you and Sasha in the basement and you wouldn't tell me what you were doing."**

**"You can't. I will do anything."**

**"Give me $200 and I won't tell."**

**"Here you go." Matt handed his brother four $50 bills.**

**"Matt, I think I'd better get to bed now," Sasha said.**

**"Don't let a little kid bother you," Matt said.**

**"No, really, Matt, I'm tired."**

**"But your plane leaves so early tomorrow. This is the last night I'll have with you."**

**"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Good night, Matt. Good night, Adam." Sasha stormed up to her room - the Zimmermans' guest room. She snuck out early the next morning, and weeks later the night still haunted her.**

**She picked up her phone and dialed Matt's number. "Matt, we can't keep this up. It's too hard for me to maintain a long distance relationship."**

**What if Adam had told? The question may never be answered. Sasha deleted and blocked Matt's number and deleted and blocked him on Facebook, then sent quick text messages to her friends informing them of the breakup. She'd tell Emily in the morning. One thing was clear now: she could never deal with Matt again.**

**CHAPTER 5  
THE REAL BEGINNING**

**On the third day of the new year of 2008, Sasha was on the campaign plane, out to Iowa for the first caucuses. The plane was so nice; she kept forgetting she was on a plane. There were plenty of food services, TVs for every seat and even lounging rooms. It was luxurious!**

**But even being on a luxurious plane couldn't make her forget that Obana was most likely going to be humiliated by Gwendolyn today. Even worse would be when Gwendolyn saw her backstage with Obana, knowing she expected her to be hers.**

**Sasha had had no interaction whatsoever with Matt. About 5% of her regretted it, but the other 95% was glad.**

**As they unboarded the campaign plane, top advisors and aides escorted Obana into the candidates room. There were so many politicians Sasha had heard about. Boden, Dowd, Kucenich, Evans - and there was Gwendolyn.**

**Sasha poked Obana and whispered, "Can we go into another room? I don't want Gwendolyn to -"**

**It was too late. Gwendolyn came over. "Well, Barack, I believe you've stolen my token," she sneered.**

**"What do you mean?" Obana asked.**

**"This is MY girl," Gwendolyn said. "Ever since I've been considering running, her parents have been telling me she'll be helping. I don't know what she's doing with you."**

**"Give him a break," Sasha said. "I'm working for him."**

**"Well, Sasha, you sure know how to stand up for yourself," Gwendolyn laughed. "That's something I love to see in my workers. But tell me, what attracts you to Barack Obana?"**

**"Gwendolyn, you're wasting time," Obana said.**

**"Whatever," Gwendolyn said. "Just wanted to let you know, Barack, I'm going to whip your skinny ass."**

**"Watch the language," another aide said as Gwendolyn left.**

**"This is basically a kid she's talking to," Sasha said.**

**"Don't let it bother you," the aide said.**

**As the candidates had a meeting before the debate, Sasha got out her cell phone and sent a quick e-mail to her friends.  
_Hey guys,  
Landed successfully in Iowa. Hope you're enjoying the rest of your break. Things are fine here. The campaign plane is luxurious; our treatment from Gwendolyn has been terrible. I'm confident that Obana can do well - the question is, can Gwendolyn let him? I've got an event with high schoolers in Iowa to get to in a few minutes, but I just wanted to let you know how things are going. Hopefully by the time we get to New York we'll still be around and your parents (who, unlike mine, have functioning brains and care about this country) will be able to vote for Obana *fingers crossed* Talk to you soon!  
Sasha_**

**She turned off her phone and headed for Grinnell College, where high school kids were meeting to rally their support for Obana. She enjoyed her first speech at a rally, appearing along with Obana's wife. After the rally, she got to talk to several kids (including a few who'd vied for her position) and was so impressed by their support for Obana.**

**Then it was time to get back to the official hotel. For about an hour, she went up to her room, which she hoped would serve as a distraction. She turned on the TV, where they were playing rallies of the campaign so far.**

**Then it was time to go to the lounge and see the results. All the candidates (Democrats and Republicans) were already sitting in the hotel lounge, looking very nervous. Republicans gave dirty looks, Sasha resisted the urge to give dirty looks back. She avoided contact with Gwendolyn - whom, as she learned through a text message from Asha, had just received another $250 from her parents.**

**Finally, the results were in. Republican results popped up first. Sasha barely listened, but did hear that Mike Hunchabee was the winner.**

**Next came the Democrat results. "In third place we have our former frontrunner, Gwendolyn Thornberry, with 29%..."**

**Everyone's jaw dropped. _This probably means Evans got it_, Sasha thought.**

**"In second place we have John Evans with 30%..."**

**Could it have happened?**

**"And the winner for the Democrats here in Iowa, with 39%, is Barack Obana!"**

**Obana had won the first primary. A moment of triumph for Sasha. They'd defined all odds. EVERYONE for the past three years had been saying Gwendolyn would be the candidate. And now...**

**After she congratulated Obana, Sasha took out her cell phone to call her sisters. Emily answered the phone.**

**"We won Iowa!" Sasha shouted.**

**"That's awesome!" Emily said.**

**"I know, right?" Sasha said. Then she heard her dad in the background, "What happened?"**

**"Obana won the Iowa Caucuses," Sasha heard Emily call.**

**"Oh, shit!" Sasha heard her dad say.**

**"Sorry," Emily said. "Our Gwendolyn brainwashed parents aren't too happy."**

**"I think I could expect that," Sasha said.**

**"Oh well, the best man always wins," Emily said. "I always knew you and Obana would pull it off. Congratulate him for me."**

**"I definitely will!" Sasha said. When she hung up the phone, Obana looked at her, smiled and said, "Thank you."**

**There were a few campaign stops on the way to New Hampshire. A few days later was a day that may not have been very significant to many other people, but a very significant one for Sasha - Kerrey would be endorsing Obana at a rally in South Carolina.**

**Sasha hadn't even been aware of it, since she'd gone home for school and a swim meet for a few days, but as she arrived backstage, Obana was sitting backstage talking to Kerrey.**

**"Oh my gosh!" she said. "What are you doing here?"**

**"I'm endorsing Barack," Kerrey said. "Would that be okay with you?"**

**"Oh, my two favorite politicians appearing together?" Sasha said. "I can't think of anything I'd like more!"**

**"Good," Obana said. "And by the way, I've been telling Senator Kerrey about all the great work you're doing for me, and he's very impressed."**

**"I try to be impressive," Sasha said. "Hey, could I write about this for the blog?"**

**"Actually, that's what I was going to ask you to do," Obana said.**

**Sasha felt so happy as she typed this announcement on the blog while watching Obana and Kerrey appear together on screen. There was nothing like seeing your idols!**

**Unfortunately, her phone rang. "Sasha, I bet you're happy," her dad said. "Your two nitwits have become partners in crime!"**

**"Will you and Mom give us a break?" Sasha said. "Look, I know you're trying to ruin this for me. It's not going to happen. You don't like Obana's views, but at least he's very supportive of his daughters. I think I'm talking to someone who isn't very supportive of his daughter."**

**"Fine, Sasha, I'm out of it. What does he have you do? Babysit his daughters at insane hours again?"**

**"That was once. And they were perfectly normal hours. I babysit them sometimes, but he didn't hire me as a traveling babysitter. They're usually home with their mom."**

**"Why isn't he bringing his wife on the campaign trail with him much? Will's with Gwendolyn all the time."**

**"Stop obsessing over Gwendolyn, she's not going to get it." Sasha hung up the phone.**

**Then, Obana and Kerrey walked in. "You'll have to excuse that," Obana said. "Her parents are huge Gwendolyn supporters."**

**"I always knew she had a mind of her own," Kerrey said.**

**Then there was the New Hampshire primary. The previous night, Gwendolyn had been asked a question on a national television show and broken down in tears. That, Sasha thought, gave the primary to Obana.**

**Sasha was at home the night of the New Hampshire primary, because she had finals that week. As she got home from swim practice, she saw Alex and a girl with brown braids in the kitchen. "Hi, Sasha," Alex said. "This is Nikki. She just moved here from Mississippi, and she's going to my school."**

**"Hi, Nikki, nice to meet you," Sasha said. "I'm Alex's sister Sasha."**

**"Whoa!" Nikki said. "Alex, your sister looks just like that girl with the Obana campaign."**

**"That's because she is," Alex said.**

**"Oh my God!" Nikki said. "You should have told me!"**

**"It's not that big a deal," Sasha said, trying to sound modest. These were fifth graders she was talking to. She started to head up to the attic and noticed that next to Emily's backpack was that of Emily's best friend, Kelly. "Hi, Emily. Hi, Kelly," Sasha called as she passed her sister's room. A few seconds later she heard Emily say, "Kelly, what are you staring at? It's just Sasha. You've known her since we were babies."**

**"Emily, your sister's practically a celebrity now!" Sasha heard Kelly say.**

**_Okay, so my sisters' friends are acting all strange now_, Sasha thought as she flipped on the TV to watch the New Hampshire returns. Maybe this campaign thing had consequences Obana didn't mention. She looked into her doorway. Emily and Kelly were standing there. "Sasha, could we watch the returns with you?" Emily asked.**

**"Sure," Sasha said.**

**"Is there anything you need us to get you?" Kelly asked. "You know, like a drink or a snack?"**

**"Kelly, why are you acting so weird?" Sasha asked. "I've known you since you were a toddler."**

**"But now you're a campaigner," Kelly said.**

**"I'm still the same me," Sasha said. Then, Alex and Nikki came into the room.**

**"Do you guys want to watch the returns, too?" Emily asked.**

**"Oh, yes!" Nikki said, bolting in.**

**"Emily, Alex, I don't know why your friends are acting like I'm an alien, but could you please tell them to stop acting this way?" Sasha whispered. Then she turned to Kelly and Nikki. "Sorry, guys, I had to tell my sisters something. Now, let's watch the numbers. I'm sure we'll win."**

**Unfortunately, she was wrong. Gwendolyn won the New Hampshire primary by a lot, with Obana in second. John McClain won for the Republicans.**

**Sasha quickly called Obana and left a message. "I don't think we'll be able to win all 50 states, but I want you to fight your hardest for South Carolina next week. Don't throw mud at Gwendolyn all the time, make your points clear. And don't cry, it'll only look like you think that's how to pull things off."**

**Sasha hung up the phone, looked out her bedroom window and groaned. Gwendolyn signs were up and down the street. Living in New York (even though this was Obana's strongest area in New York), she could expect it, but she hoped this wouldn't be a path for the entire country. Iowa was not a fluke - and she, along with Obana, needed to prove that.**

**"I'm not going to let you down, Barack," she typed in an e-mail to Obana. "Nothing can stand in our way. Not Gwendolyn, not a short time in the Senate, not the name Barack Hussein Obana, not even the Republicans. We can win this election. All my faith is in you. You've resurrected my love of politics and life that was gone after Carey quit. That's an accomplishment."**

**She hung up her phone and thought about the message she'd just left. Was she helping the Obana campaign? Could Obana do it? What would happen? Would he eventually just drop out? Would Gwendolyn get the nomination and the election get handed to the Republicans?**

**These questions couldn't be answered immediately - but maybe after some time, there would be answers.**

She sighed. Her story was coming along well. She knew eventually in the story, she would give closure to Sasha and her parents. But was she maybe too mad at her parents? What she'd done was wrong. And one day, when she had her own child (with Nick, she hoped), she would be upset if they did what she and Ryan had did.

Emma heard a knock on her bedroom door and saw her mom coming in. "This came in the mail," Rachel said, handing Emma an envelope with a return address from NYU.

Emma looked at the envelope as Rachel began to leave. "Mom?" Emma called.

Rachel came back in. "What is it, Emma?"

"Could you be with me when I open it?" Emma asked.

"Of course," Rachel said.

Emma opened up the envelope. Even though she'd gotten acceptance letters, the nerves were still there. "Mom, I got in!"

"You want me to know?" Rachel asked.

Emma felt slightly upset. She knew her mom had known she was mad at her. "Mom, I'm sorry."

"Honey, I know you're young, but drinking is irresponsible and illegal," Rachel said.

"I know it is..." Emma said. "I wasn't drinking."

"I'm glad you weren't," Rachel said to Emma. "But you shouldn't have let your friends and your brother do that."

"I'm sorry," Emma sighed. "Mom, may I please use the house phone to call Nick and tell him?"

"Of course you can," Rachel said.

Emma went to the house phone and dialed Nick's number. She was happy when he answered. "Nick - I got into NYU!"

"That's amazing!" Nick said. "Do you think you'll go there? Ryan and Ava will be there."

"I hope so," Emma said. "Like everything else, I still need to hear back about the scholarships I applied for."

"I can't wait until you're ungrounded," Nick said.

"Oh, neither can I, trust me," Emma said. "This can be so unplesant, just sitting around the house and doing nothing."

"Are your parents still mad?" Nick asked.

"I think they're loosening up," Emma admitted. "My mom was pretty happy when I opened the NYU letter."

"That's good," Nick said. "I have my interview with the president coming up."

"Are you nervous?" Emma asked. "Because you don't need to be. You'll do fine."

"Thanks," Nick said. "I am nervous, but I don't think I'll get it."

x

"So, she got in," Finn said to Rachel as they sat downstairs.

"She did," Rachel said. "I think she's pretty happy about it."

"I really hope she ends up getting one of the scholarships," Finn said. "I'm sure she'd love to go to NYU with Ryan and Ava."

"She still is waiting on Chicago, and of course she's holding on to hope for Columbia," Rachel said. "I was just glad she talked to me."

Emma came downstairs and smiled at Finn, handing him a piece of paper. "What's this?" Finn asked.

"Read it for yourself," Emma said, smiling wide.

Finn read the letter. Emma had gotten into NYU. He looked up at Emma. "You thought you wouldn't get into these schools."

"I guess I was wrong," Emma said.

Finn looked at Emma. "I'm really going to miss you next year, honey."

"I'll miss you too," Emma said, snuggling between her parents.

"Now that you're hearing from your reach schools, you and Ryan will both be pretty far away," Finn said.

"Dad, I might be going to an Ohio public school," Emma said.

"Sweetheart, we want you to go to the school you want, not the one you think our wallets want," Rachel said.

Finn looked at Rachel. He knew neither of them wanted to mention Ryan's full ride to NYU. It made for more options for Emma, but they didn't want her to feel bad.

The doorbell rang, and Rachel went to answer it as Finn sat there with Emma. The day he and Rachel went to the hospital when she and Ryan were born was still fresh in his mind. He remembered when Ryan and Emma were toddlers running around their Columbus apartment while he and Rachel were at OSU.

x

"Hi, Ava," Ryan heard Rachel say from his bedroom.

"Hi, Rachel," Ryan heard his girlfriend say downstairs. One of the worst parts of being grounded was not getting to spend as much time with Ava. Luckily, he saw her coming into his room.

"Hey," Ryan said, giving his girlfriend a hug.

"I missed you," Ava sighed.

"I missed you, too," Ryan said.

Ava smiled and handed Ryan a package. "This is for you. I went out with the girls today."

Ryan opened the package and saw some chocolates. "Thanks, Ava."

"No problem," Ava said. "So, I heard about Emma."

"What about her?" Ryan asked.

"She got her NYU acceptance letter," Ava said. "Your dad told me downstairs."

"Isn't it great?" Ryan asked. He hadn't known, but figured Emma would tell him later.

"And speaking of NYU, we need to start looking for an apartment," Ava said.

Ryan turned on his computer. "We do. We should get a two bedroom one, in case Emma comes with us."

"Yeah, and if Nick goes to Columbia, he could live in that apartment too," Ava said.

"I really hope he goes to Columbia," Ryan told Ava. "But I know his parents always wanted him to go to Harvard, and he feels like he owes them that."

"Boston is pretty close to New York," Ava said.

"It is," Ryan said as they began browsing apartments. He couldn't wait to live with his girlfriend.

_Chapter 18 preview: Emma hears back from Chicago and Columbia, but there might be some bad news. Nick has an interview with the president. Ryan and Ava have a scare._


	18. Chapter 18: The Future Begins Now

_Thanks so much for all the support, everyone! I can't believe another story's coming to an end. This is one of my favorite chapters so far and I really enjoyed writing it. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it! Please review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 18: The Future Begins Now

Nationals were coming up in a few weeks, and Rachel had asked Finn to reserve the hotel rooms. During the lunch period at Roxbury, Finn went on to his laptop and found an Embassy Suites hotel near Times Square with a pool and decently priced rooms. He booked the hotel and texted Rachel to tell her things were okay, then he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" He looked up and was surprised by who it was.

"Hi, Nick," Finn said, watching his daughter's boyfriend walk into his classroom. He knew that during the last quarter of their senior year, students could leave campus during their lunch period, but he wasn't expecting Nick to come over to the middle school. Especially without Ryan or Emma.

"Hi Finn," Nick said quietly. "Is now an okay time to visit?"

"Of course," Finn said. "It's so good to see you. We miss having you guys at the house."

"I miss you too," Nick said, pulling up a chair in front of Finn's desk. "I don't know if Emma told you, but I applied for the President's Scholarship."

"I heard," Finn said. "I've read about it, and that's a really prestigious scholarship."

"Well, I have my in-person interview with the president next weekend, and I don't want to go to Washington by myself," Nick continued. "Since I don't have parents to go with me, you're really the closest I have, and I'd really like you to come to Washington with me."

Finn looked at the boy sitting across from him. He knew Nick was still aching pretty badly from the loss of his father and stepmother, and even from the loss of his mother when he was little.

"Of course I'll go with you," Finn said to Nick.

"Thanks, Finn," Nick said. Nick had become like another son to him, with his connections to both Ryan and Emma.

x

Ryan heard a knock on his bedroom door. He opened the door and saw Ava standing there. By the look on her face, he knew something wasn't quite right.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked.

Ava came into Ryan's room and close the door. "Ryan - I'm late," she whispered.

Ryan felt confused. "Late? I wasn't even expecting you."

Ava shook her head. "My period - it's four days late."

Ryan gulped. He and Ava always used protection when they had sex. They'd started doing it three or four times a month, so there was a possibility.

Ava flopped on Ryan's bed. "I'm worried, what if I'm pregnant?"

Ryan didn't know what to say. He knew he wasn't ready to be a dad. He was still very much dependent on his own parents. He wanted to go to school with Ava and enjoy New York together, but he wanted to wait to have children until after college. Yes, he wanted to have children with her - just not now. "Let's just find out if you are pregnant," Ryan managed to say.

"I'm scared to buy a pregnancy test," Ava said.

"Who else knows?" Ryan asked.

"No one," Ava said, squeezing Ryan's hand.

Ryan thought for a minute. "How about we tell Emma? She's your best friend. Maybe she could get the test for you."

"Okay," Ava whispered.

Ryan got out his phone and sent a quick text to Emma. A few minutes later, Emma was in Ryan's room.

"You didn't have to text me," Emma said. "I'm just across the hall."

"We just don't want Mom and Dad to hear what we're telling you," Ryan said. He turned to his girlfriend, who was still visibly upset.

"What's wrong, Ava?" Emma asked.

"I think I might be pregnant," Ava said.

Emma put her arms around her best friend. "I highly doubt that, but if that's true, I'll help you with everything."

"Thanks," Ava said.

"Emma, could you go to Target and buy a pregnancy test?" Ryan asked, hoping his sister would be willing to do it. He needed to be here for Ava, and there was no way she could go buy it.

"Of course," Emma said.

When Emma left, Ava looked at Ryan again with fear. "What's going to happen if I'm pregnant?"

"Ava, if you're pregnant, we can get through this," Ryan said, even though he was unsure. "My parents had Emma and me when they were 20, and they're still married and happy and we live a pretty good life. I'm sure they'd help us however they could, and my uncles are in New York, and so is Ally. I know they'd help us, too. And if Emma and Nick go to New York, they'd be able to help us too."

"I love you so much," Ava said, hugging Ryan.

Ryan kissed his girlfriend. "I love you, too. Whatever happens, we're in this together."

About twenty minutes later, Emma came into Ryan's room and handed the Target bag to Ava. "I got three, just to be sure."

"Thanks," Ava said. "I'll pay you back."

"No, I will," Ryan said.

"Neither of you will do such a thing," Emma said. "Ava, do you want me to stay here?"

"Yeah," Ava said. She picked up the bag. "Let's get this done."

"We're here for you," Emma said.

Ryan felt Ava shaking as she took the tests. Ava was holding Ryan's hand with one hand and Emma's with the other. She refused to look at the tests until she'd taken all three. Ryan felt like he couldn't look either. As much as he loved Ava, he was nowhere near ready to be a father. Emma agreed to look.

"You guys can breath," Emma said. "All three are negative."

Ava sighed with relief and threw her arms around Ryan. "Thank God!"

Ryan looked at Emma. "Thanks."

"No problem," Emma said.

x

"Thanks for doing this, Finn," Nick said as they waited for the plane to DC. "I just - I'm still getting to know Grace's aunt and uncle."

"You know it's no problem," Finn said.

"It's crazy," Nick said. "At this time tomorrow, I'll be meeting with the president of the United States."

"You deserve this," Finn said.

"Finn, I really wish my parents were here," Nick said.

Now Finn felt confused. He was almost forty, and he still had his mother and the man who he'd grown to know as his father. His biological father had died before he had the chance to know him. He couldn't fathom Nick's pain of having lost both parents before even graduating high school. There was no right thing to say. "They raised a great young man," Finn said. "Well, two great young men."

"I'm worried about Grace and Kyle next year," Nick said. "I mean, I know they'll be with our aunt and uncle, but still."

"They're welcome at our house anytime, too," Finn said.

"At times it can all still be so depressing," Nick said. "I mean, my parents aren't here to see me go have an interview with the President of the United States for the most prestigious scholarship in the country. They won't get to see me go to senior prom. They won't get to see me graduate high school or go to college or get married or have my own kids."

"You have a right to be depressed," Finn said. "I never knew your mom, but your dad was a great man, and I'm sure your mom was a great woman. And your stepmom was awesome, too."

"I'm going to miss your family next year," Nick said. "You and Rachel really have been like a second set of parents for me. When I was upset about my dad getting remarried, you let me live at your house when I needed some time to cool down. You've always been so nice to me whenever I was over. And when Kyle, Grace and I needed it so badly, you let us live with you."

"You know it was all out of love," Finn said. "You've been the best boyfriend we could have wanted for Emma and the best friend we could have wanted for Ryan. You're great with Grant and Zoe, and Sarah really likes you, too."

"Thanks," Nick said.

"Flight 265 to Washington boarding," the announcement came. This flight to Washington was a reminder of another trip to Washington - his senior year, Nationals had been there, and he and Rachel had won with their signature duet, the same duet they hoped would bring victory to the Gold Stars in New York, sung by Nick and Emma.

x

When Emma went through the mail, there they were. Letters from her last two reach schools. A big one from Chicago, a small one from Columbia. She wanted to open them - but she wanted Nick with her when she opened them. After she opened these letters, she'd have all her options. She brought the letters up to her room and put them in her drawer, but she had bad feelings about the Columbia letter. A thin envelope wasn't a good sign.

x

Finn sat in the waiting room at the White House, finding it hard to believe he was actually there. He looked across the room at Nick, who looked very nervous. "You'll do great," Finn whispered.

Nick gave Finn a tentative smile.

Then, the President of the United States came out. Finn felt slightly starstruck. He and Rachel had met President Obama when they were seniors in high school, but this was his first time to see the current president so close up.

"Hi, are you Nick?" the president asked.

"Yeah," Nick said. "It's really nice to meet you, Mr. President."

"Is this your dad?" the president asked, motioning toward Finn.

Finn exchanged a look with Nick. When Nick had applied for this scholarship, his real father was still alive. Nick hadn't mentioned the accident to the committee, he'd told Emma he didn't want things to be rigged.

"He's a close family friend," Nick said.

"It's nice to meet you," the president said. Finn shook the president's hand, feeling like a young kid who didn't know what to say.

"You too!" Finn managed to say. "My wife and I are big supporters!"

"That's good to know," the president said. "So, Nick and I are going to go into my office, and then we'll see you soon."

Nick looked at Finn and then gave him a hug. Finn whispered in Nick's ear, "Good luck, you'll do great."

x

"How do you think the interview went?" Finn asked as he and Nick walked back to the hotel. Finn was trying to get over the fact that after the interview, the president had asked him so many questions about himself, Rachel and their family, but he had to focus on Nick.

"I like to think it went well," Nick said. "But you know a lot can happen."

"Your parents would be so proud of you," Finn said. "You know Rachel and I are."

"Finn, the Wards may be my guardians, but as far as I'm concerned, without my real ones, you and Rachel are my mom and dad," Nick said. "Thank you for doing this."

x

Emma knew she couldn't put it off any longer. She had to open the letters from Chicago and Columbia. She would have done it yesterday, when Nick and Finn got home, but Nick had been so excited about his interview with the president, Emma didn't want to ruin her boyfriend's mood if there was bad news in one of the letters.

She'd asked him to come over after school. He and Ryan had a baseball game, but he promised to come over right after. She was sitting in the living room with her parents and Ava, waiting for her brother and her boyfriend to get home. She hadn't even mentioned the letters to her parents or Ava, but they'd find out. When she opened these, she'd know for sure what her preliminary options were, though she was still waiting to hear back from the scholarships she'd applied for.

She heard the door open, and knew that the letters would be opened soon. Nick came up to Emma as soon as they got back. "You said you wanted me to come over?"

"These came while you were in Washington," Emma said, holding up the envelopes.

"Wow," Nick said. "This is it, our future's so close now."

"Should we go?" Ryan asked Emma.

"Can you stay actually?" Emma asked. She turned to her parents. "You too."

"Of course," Rachel said. "Emma, no matter what those letters say, you have an amazing future ahead of you."

Emma smiled, but she knew moms were supposed to say that. The Chicago envelope was bigger, so it was more likely to contain good news. Sure enough, when she opened it, there was an acceptance letter. She held it up for her parents, boyfriend, brother and best friend. "I got in." She felt some pride. She'd gotten into four of her reach schools. If the Columbia letter had good news, she would have gotten into all five. But four was a pretty good feeling.

She celebrated briefly with cheers and hugs, but there was still another envelope to be opened. When she opened it, her heart sank as she read the first line of the letter. She looked up. "I didn't get in."

"Emma, you still got into four of your five reach schools," Finn said. "It's okay."

"It's not okay!" Emma protested. Yes, she'd gotten into four of those schools, but right now that didn't matter, she didn't know if she'd be able to afford them without a scholarship. Her boyfriend would be going to one of the nation's premier schools. Her brother and her best friend had gotten full rides to NYU to live in New York. And she would probably be stuck at a state university.

"Whatever school you go to, they'll be lucky to have you," Rachel said, also clearly trying.

"Yeah, without a scholarship there's no way I'll be able to go anywhere that really matters," Emma said, feeling herself starting to cry. She looked at her boyfriend, her brother and her best friend. They all had amazing futures ahead of them - and she'd been rejected from the school she'd been hoping for all year. She couldn't take this anymore and ran up to her room.

But she wasn't even in there for a minute before Nick came in. "Is there anything I can do?" Nick asked.

"Just lie next to me and hold me," Emma told her boyfriend.

That's exactly what he did. And Emma just felt worse. Next year she and Nick would more than likely be in different states. She'd gotten into four of her reach schools, but no scholarships.

"I love you, Emma Hudson," Nick whispered.

Emma looked at her boyfriend. "I love you, too."

_Chapter 19 preview: In the wake of her Columbia rejection, Emma faces more disappointments as prom approaches. Will senior prom still be a night to remember?_


	19. Chapter 19: Prom

_I hope everyone's enjoying the story. After this, there's only three more chapters! I thought I'd just make this an overall pretty light one - I think poor Emma's had enough disappointments lately. Sorry for the lack of Finchel in this chapter, but they'll be in the next one! Hope you enjoy. Please review if you want me to continue :)_

Chapter 19: Prom

Emma didn't tell very many people about her Columbia rejection. She hadn't told many people she applied, so that made it easier not to tell people. Her parents had been there when she opened the letter, and she asked Ava to tell Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg. Waiting to hear back from the scholarship committees was nerve-wracking, but she was sure she'd know by Nationals. She decided to focus on prom and preparing for Nationals, and the busier she kept herself, the less upset she felt. She and Ava had picked out the Gold Stars' Nationals costume, and she'd gone prom dress shopping with Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg.

Prom was in a week, and when she went into school, she was excited to hear who would be nominated for prom king and queen. All the prom festivities had her pretty excited. The prom would be held at Cleveland's new aquarium this year, and the Gold Stars would be performing. She and her six best friends had a pretty fun number prepared. The male population of the school would vote on ten nominees for prom queen, and the female population would vote on ten nominees for prom king. She'd voted for Nick, and her brother, and some of her brother's friends. She was pretty sure she didn't stand a chance, but she knew her parents had been prom king and queen, so it might be in her blood.

"So, you excited for prom?" Lexie asked as they sat down in first period class.

"I can't wait!" Emma said.

"Evan's already begging to see my dress," Lexie said.

"Yeah, same with Nick," Emma told her friend as announcements came on. The announcer talked about the scores of yesterday's track meet and the deadline to order yearbooks, and then came "our nominees for senior prom king are: Ricky Badovick, Evan Crowell, Nick Dougherty Connor Feldman, Jeremy Hahn, Ryan Hudson, Ben Morgan, Aiden Newell, Mason Spencer and Ethan Zucker."

Emma cheered. Nick had been nominated, so maybe she still stood a chance.

"And the nominees for prom queen are: Mia Bauders, Madison Brown, Izzy Carter, Ava Crispin, Leah Francisco, Emma Hudson, Laura Peters, Meg Ullman, Lizzie Walker and Lexie Weber," the announcer said.

Emma dropped her pencil and tried not to react. Her boyfriend had been nominated for prom court. Her brother had. Her six closest friends and all their boyfriends had. And she had been nominated.

"We all got nominated!" Lexie whispered to Emma.

Emma smled. "I know!" Since so many people she was close to had been nominated, she was almost bound to be happy.

x

"Well, if it isn't the slut!"

Emma was at her locker and turned to see Mackenzie. The girl who'd dated Nick before she dated him. She was confused for a minute. Why was Mackenzie here? She'd graduated last year.

"Good to see you too, Mackenzie," Emma said, getting her books out of her locker and heading for Gold Stars practice.

"Heard you and Nick are up for prom king and queen," Mackenzie sneered.

"We are," Emma replied.

"Well, look, Nick's going to win prom king because he's the hottest, smartest, most talented person at this school," Mackenzie said. "And you're going to lose. And he'll realize that he deserves a lot better than you."

Emma turned to Mackenzie. "You really think that?"

"I know that," Mackenzie said.

"Why are you even here?" Emma asked. "You don't go to school here anymore!"

"College gets out earlier," Mackenzie said. "I wanted to come back and visit with the underclass members of the chastity club."

Emma groaned. She was suspicious Nick and Mackenzie only got involved because Mackenzie's dad was the mayor of University Heights and at the time, Nick's dad had been on the school board. One politician's son with another politician's daughter. At school, they had nothing in common. She was a religious fanatic, and he was an athlete and a musician.

"You know I'm at Gannon now, right?" Mackenzie asked. "Yeah, I got a full scholarship for religious studies. What college are you going to?"

Mackenzie had brought back Emma's own college insecurities. She didn't say anything, just continued on. As she got to the room, Mackenzie called, "You know Nick still loves me."

Emma hurried into the room and sat next to Nick. "Nick, she's back!" Emma whispered to her boyfriend.

Nick gave her a confused look. "Who?"

Emma looked down. "Mackenzie."

"Are you serious?" Nick asked.

Emma nodded.

Nick started to get angry. "What the hell could she want?"

Finn and Rachel came in to start practice. But Emma couldn't get what her boyfriend's ex had said to her out of her mind. What if Nick ended up finding someone better?

On the way out of practice, Mackenzie came up to Emma and Nick. Emma groaned. How had Mackenzie managed to find them again? Nick didn't say anything to her, but she was smirking at Emma. As they were leaving, Mackenzie called out, "Hey, Nick!"

Nick turned around. "What do YOU want?"

"I heard your prom is coming up," Mackenzie said.

"I already have a date," Nick said.

"But what about me?" Mackenzie asked.

"I'm sorry, but I've been done with you," Nick said. He put his arm around Emma as they walked off, and Emma felt better. She may not be the first choice of the colleges that were considering her for scholarships, but she was her boyfriend's first choice.

x

"How do I look?" Emma asked Rachel as they got ready in Emma's bedroom that weekend.

Rachel looked at Emma's dress. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Mom," Emma said.

"Ready to go down and see Nick?" Rachel asked.

Emma smiled as she walked down the stairs, seeing her boyfriend waiting there. The sight of him made her smile.

"Wow, you're beautiful," Nick said.

"Thanks," Emma said.

Nick got out a corsage. "I got this for you."

"It's beautiful," Emma said.

Nick put the corsage on Emma's wrist. "Just like you."

Emma leaned in to kiss her boyfriend before Finn took the individual couple pictures. They then got in the limo to pick up their other couples before arriving at the aquarium. It was a really nice place for a prom. There were streamers and balloons all over the place, and the couples could dance past the tanks of fish, which were like extra decorations. However, before Emma had a chance to dance, the senior girls of the Gold Stars were doing the first song of the night, so they had to take the stage.

_Lizzie: There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight  
Yeah baby, tonight yeah baby  
But I got a reason that you should take me home tonight_

Laura: I need a man that thinks it right when it's so wrong  
Tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby  
Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight

Lexie: It's hard to feel the rush  
Meg: To brush the dangerous  
Lexie: I'm gonna run right to  
Meg: To the edge with you  
Lexie and Meg: Where we can far both fall in far in love

Emma, Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg: I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hangin' on a moment with you

I'm on the edge  
The edge, the edge, the edge  
The edge, the edge, the edge  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hangin' on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you

Oh Oh Oh Oh Uh Uh Oh Oh!  
On the edge with you

Ava: Another shot before we kiss the other side...  
Emma: Tonight yeah baby,  
Tonight yeah baby  
Ava: I'm on the edge of something  
Final we call life tonight (Izzy: Alright! Alright!)  
Emma: Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames...  
Ava:  
Tonight yeah baby,  
Tonight yeah baby  
Emma:  
It isn't hell if everybody  
Knows my name tonight (Izzy: Alright! Alright!)

Lexie: It's hard to feel the rush  
Meg: To brush the dangerous  
Lexie: I'm gonna run right to  
Meg: To the edge with you  
Lexie and Meg: Where we can far both fall in far in love

Emma, Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg: I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hangin' on a moment with you

I'm on the edge  
The edge, the edge, the edge  
The edge, the edge, the edge  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hangin' on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you

Izzy: Oh whoa, Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Eh Eh uh uh woah woah

I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hangin' on a moment with you

I'm on the edge  
Lizzie: The edge,  
Laura: the edge,  
Ava: the edge  
Meg: The edge,  
Lexie: the edge,  
Emma: the edge  
Izzy: I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hangin' on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you

Emma, Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg: I'm on the edge  
With you, With you,  
With you, With you, With you  
I'm on the edge with you  
With you, With you,  
With you, With you, With you  
I'm on the edge with you

_With you, With you, With you,  
With you, With you  
I'm on the edge with you  
With you, With you,  
With you, With you, With you_

_I'm on the edge with you _

"How were we?" Emma asked her boyfriend.

"You guys were amazing!" Nick said. "Care to dance?"

Emma gave her boyfriend a hug. "I'd love to."

They danced around the aquarium for over an hour, except during the senior boys' song. The underclass members did most of the performing to give the seniors plenty of time to dance with their dates. The dinner - pasta, salad, roast beef, vegetables and cake - was one of the best Emma had ever had. Her nerves begin to arrive again when the head of the prom committee asked for all nominees for prom king and queen on stage. What if she had to watch Nick do the dance with another girl?

"This year's prom king is - Mr. Nick Dougherty!"

Emma cheered as loud as she could as her boyfriend was crowned. She knew he was the best guy in the school, but he had chosen her.

"And the prom queen is - Miss Emma Hudson!"

Emma felt her heart skip a beat. She'd been elected prom queen? As her six best friends hug her, she went to join her boyfriend for the first dance.

"I knew you were going to win," Nick told Emma as the music began.

"I knew you would, but I was worried I'd have to watch another girl dance with you," Emma said back.

"Emma," Nick said. "You're the sexiest girl at this school. You're the most beautiful girl at this school. It's about time everyone here notice that."

"I love you," Emma whispered, deciding not to think about colleges or her future and just enjoy the rest of tonight with her amazing boyfriend.

"I love you, too," Nick whispered.

SONG: "The Edge Of Glory" by Lady Gaga (performed by Gold Stars senior girls)

_Chapter 20 preview: Emma hears back about scholarships and must make a choice, with the help of Finn and Rachel. What will this mean for her and Nick?_


	20. Chapter 20: Scholarships and Decisions

_Hey everyone! I'm sorry this update took so long. It's been a pretty busy week at school. This chapter was a bit sad, but I'm really happy with it. Just remember - this is Finchel's daughter we're talking about. Don't give up hope!_

_I've also had several readers ask me if I'm going to write another story in this series. I'm still deciding what comes next. Ryan and Emma were the first original characters I created and developed for my Glee fanfics, and I'm definitely not ready to say goodbye to them (or Ava and Nick, or the entire Finchel family). I do have an idea for my next fanfic._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 20: Scholarships and Decisions

Four envelopes sat on the dining room table. All four were addressed to Emma Hudson. One was from George Washington University. One was from Boston University. One was from New York University. One was from University of Chicago.

"I wish I could have just a little more denial," Emma told Ryan. She was with her parents, Ryan and Sarah, but she knew that when she opened those envelopes, the place she'd be going for college would be clearer.

Emma sighed and picked up the envelope from University of Chicago. This had been the most recent one. As she opened the letter, she had trouble actually believing what she was reading.

_Dear Miss Hudson,_

_Thank you so much for your application to the University of Chicago. We hope you will join the Class of 2036 in the fall. While we were impressed by your application and your essay, what really moved us was your fiction you submitted with the application. It is extraordinary, not just for an eighteen-year-old, but for anyone. You have chosen to tackle topics not everyone would be willing to write about, and you do it well. The Creative Writing department has been very impressed with your work, and we would like to offer you a scholarship in total of $35,219 per year._

They liked her that much? Combined with the financial aid, she almost wouldn't have to pay to go to University of Chicago.

"What does it say?" Rachel asked.

Emma smiled and handed the letter to her mom. Rachel began reading it as Finn looked on. When they finished, Rachel pulled Emma over.

"See, honey?" Finn said. "We've been telling you all year that you're special. And now the University of Chicago recognizes that."

"One of the top schools in the nation likes me enough to give me a huge scholarship," Emma said. She'd really loved the city of Chicago when Nationals were there last year, and of these four schools, they probably had the best writing program.

"That's amazing," Ryan said.

"You still have three more to open," Sarah told Emma.

Emma opened the other three. There were scholarship offers, but not as big as the Chicago one. And Chicago had the best writing program. IN Emma's opinion, the choice was pretty clear.

"So, what do you want to do?" Finn asked.

"I think I want to go to Chicago," Emma said.

"You should tell Nick," Rachel said. "You know his decision is coming up, too."

Nick. How could Emma have forgotten? She was pretty sure Nick would be going to an Ivy League school, none of which were near Chicago. "I'm going to call him," Emma said.

She'd gotten a scholarship to an amazing school in an amazing city. But this may be the end of her relationship. She got out her phone and texted Nick. "Can you come over?"

Nick texted back. "Of course."

In five minutes, Nick came into the house. He didn't need to knock anymore, he was like another member of the family. Emma felt like an idiot. Today was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life, and she was feeling sad.

"Hey," Nick said, hugging Emma and kissing her forehead.

"Hey," Emma said quietly.

"So, what's up?" Nick asked.

Emma handed Nick the letter from Chicago. Nick read it and then looked up at Emma. "Wow, this is amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks," Emma said. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I have some news of my own," Nick said. "President Carey called. I'm one of three finalists for the president's scholarship."

"That's great," Emma said. "When do you find out?"

"The day after we get back from Nationals," Nick said.

"So, which school are you going to?" Emma asked.

"Well, I applied to lots of great schools..." Nick said. "But Harvard has the best law program, I really think so. I could swim and play soccer and baseball there and they have a good music department, too."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, of the schools I applied to, Chicago has the best writing department." She was hoping Nick would say what she was holding in.

"Plus, I really want to make my parents proud," Nick told Emma.

Emma looked at Nick. "So, if you go to Harvard and I go to Chicago, you know we'll be in different states, 17 hours away from each other."

"That's true..." Nick said, looking upset.

"I don't want to say goodbye to you," Emma said. "Long distance relationships can be a challenge."

"We should at least try," Nick told Emma.

"I know, but what if you meet another girl at Harvard?" Emma asked.

"I've told you, you're the only girl for me," Nick said.

"We're in high school," Emma said.

"You know, if it upsets you this much, I did get into Northwestern," Nick said. "And you got into BU."

"You need to do what's best for you, and I need to do what's best for me," Emma said. "Northwestern doesn't have as good a law program as Harvard, and BU didn't give me as much money."

Nick started to talk, but Emma stopped him. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this right now."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nick asked.

"I'll be okay," Emma said. "Not all long distance relationships fail."

"That's right," Nick said. "And I know you and I can get through anything."

After sitting quietly for a few minutes, Emma just really wanted to be alone. Nick seemed to pick up on that. "If you need me, just give me a call, okay?" Nick asked.

Emma nodded. "Of course."

It was now that the truth was beginning to sink in. She was leaving her friends, her hometown, her family, her boyfriend. Then she heard a knock on her bedroom door and saw Finn.

"I know this is hard," Finn said.

"I'm going to miss him," Emma said.

Finn nodded. "Of course you will. I really hope you two don't give up."

"It's just - I need to do what's best for me," Emma said. "And Nick needs to do what's best for him. We need to go to the schools that'll be best for us."

"It's only four years," Finn pointed out.

"It's just - Nick's the only boy outside the family who's made me feel loved, and beautiful, and special," Emma said.

Finn gave Emma a hug. "No one's saying you two need to break up."

"I feel almost as if I need to let him go," Emma sighed.

"Don't," Finn said.

"Emma?" Emma looked up and saw Sarah in the doorway. "Maybe tomorrow in Gold Stars practice, you and Nick could choose a really powerful duet to sing together, to express how you're feeling now."

"That sounds good," Emma said.

"If you want, I can help you pick one," Sarah said.

x

"Okay everyone, let's start off with Loser Like Me," Rachel said.

Emma raised her hand. She wanted to do her duet with Nick. Duets with him had helped out before. And she thought she and Sarah had picked a good one for their situation. She'd e-mailed it to Nick.

"Yes, Emma?" Rachel said.

"I know we have Nationals next week, but Nick and I have a duet that we'd really like to perform, is it okay?" Emma asked.

Rachel and Finn looked at each other. "Of course."

Emma took her boyfriend's hand and led him to the front of the choir room. As the music began, she felt herself beginning to cry.

_Emma: Hey, hey_  
_ So many things to do and say_  
_ But I can't seem to find my way_  
_ But I wanna know how_

_ I know I'm meant for something else_  
_ But first I gotta find myself_  
_ But I don't know how_

_ Emma (Nick): Oh, why (Oh) do I reach (Oh) for the stars (Oh)_  
_ When I (Oh) don't have wings (Oh) to carry (Oh) me that far? (Oh, oh)_  
_ I gotta have _

_ Emma and Nick: Roots before branches_  
_ To know who I am_  
_ Before I know who I wanna be_  
_ And faith to take chances_  
_ To live like I see_  
_ A place in this world for me, oh oh_

_ Emma (Nick): Sometimes I don't wanna feel_  
_ (Sometimes I don't wanna feel)_  
_ And forget the pain is real_  
_ (And forget the pain is real)_  
_ Put my head in the clouds_  
_ (Oh, ooh)_  
_ Oh, I start to run and then I fall_  
_ (Start to run and then I fall)_  
_ Seein' I can't get it all_  
_ (Seein' I can't get it all)_  
_ Without my feet on the ground_  
_ (Oh, ooh)_  
_ There's always a seed before there's a rose_  
_ The more (Oh) that it rains (Oh), the more I (Oh) will grow (Oh, oh)_  
_ Gotta have _

_ Emma and Nick: Roots before branches_  
_ To know who I am_  
_ Before I know who I wanna be_  
_ And faith to take chances_  
_ To live like I see_  
_ A place in this world for me, oh oh_

_ Nick: Whatever comes, I know how to take it_  
_ Learn to be strong, I won't have to fake it_  
_ Oh, you're understanding, oh_

_ Emma: But we can come and do what's best_  
_ Roaming north and south, east to west_  
_ But I'll still be standing _  
_ I'll be standing_  
_ If I have _

_ Emma and Nick: Roots before branches_  
_ To know who I am_  
_ Before I know who I'm_  
_ And faith, oh, to take chances_  
_ To live like I see a place in this world_  
_Gotta have_  
_ Roots before branches_  
_ To know who I am before I know who I wanna be_  
_ And faith to take chances_  
_ To live like I see a place in this world _  
_ For me, oh oh_  
_ I gotta have roots before branches, oh yeah_

"Wow," Rachel said. "Guys, that was amazing... and emotional. Why did you pick that song?"

Emma looked at Nick, feeling her lip quivering. She was sure her mom knew, but she knew the rest of the group could be confused. "College is coming up, and we're going to be in different states. No matter what life throws at us, I know Nick will always be an important part of me." She couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room and into the girls' bathroom.

"Hey," Emma heard a voice say. She turned and saw Ava. "Emma, you shouldn't break up with Nick."

"I don't know if we're breaking up," Emma said. "I don't know what's going to happen to us."

"Look, you guys will be fine," Ava said.

"I hope so," Emma said, feeling jealousy for her best friend. Ava and Ryan didn't have to worry, they'd be living together.

"I don't think you should be worrying about next year right now," Ava said. "We have Nationals coming up. Our senior Nationals. In New York. How about we just have as much fun as we can next week?"

Emma smiled at her friend. Nationals had always been her favorite week of the year. Even before she started competing, she loved traveling around the country to see the competition and spending time in the amazing cities. As for her and Nick, there was still time before graduation to decide what would come next.

_SONG: "Roots Before Branches" by Room For Two (performed by Emma Hudson and Nick Dougherty)_

_Chapter 21 preview: The Gold Stars travel to New York for Nationals. Will Emma, Ryan, Nick and Ava end their Gold Stars career with a National title? Since New Directions' first Nationals was in New York, Finn and Rachel will be mingling with lots of their Glee friends!_


	21. Chapter 21: Nationals in New York Again

_Sorry for another long wait! School's been overwhelming. I can't believe this story's almost over. I will miss it. The good news is, I've already gotten started on my next story. The last chapter of this story should be up in a few days. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review!_

Chapter 21: Nationals in New York Again

Rachel looked across the aisle on the plane to see Nick and Emma sharing a seat. Emma was resting on Nick's lap. In front of them, Ryan and Ava were sharing headphones on Ryan's iPod. She felt bad about wanting to beat the team that had given her some of her best memories, but she just wanted her kids to get the feeling of what it was like to be National champions.

Of course, in the fall, Ryan and Ava would be living in New York. It was hard to believe these kids were all going their separate ways. The senior girls were very close, as were the senior boys. And fourteen seniors was a big class to say goodbye to.

The plane landed in New York, and the group caught a bus from the airport to the hotel. It was the first time lots of the kids in the group had been to New York, and Rachel could relate to their excitement when she heard them ooing and ahing over the sights of New York on the way to the hotel. When they arrived at the hotel and checked in, Rachel leaned and whispered to Finn, "You know there's no way they're going to observe curfew rules. They're in New York."

"True," Finn said, before calling Sarah and her friend Kailey over to give them their room key. They'd agreed to let Sarah bring a friend along, so she'd have someone to hang out with.

"Circle up, everyone," Finn called to the students as they came over. "I'm going to give you your room keys and go over a few ground rules. In Room 811 Emma and Ava, in Room 812 Lizzie, Meg and Lexie, in Room 813 Laura and Izzy, in Room 814 Audrey and Grace, in Room 815 Allison and Michelle, in Room 816 Caroline and Stephanie, in Room 817 Ryan and Nick, in Room 818 Ben and Evan, in Room 819 Ricky, Jeremy and Connor, in Room 820 Jack and Kyle, in Room 821 Gabe and Andrew and in Room 822 Tyler and Noah. Rachel and I are in Room 823 with Grant and Zoe. We're rehearsing every day from 9 to 12 and 1 to 4. Other than that you're on your own, but be responsible. Don't go anywhere alone. Have your phones with you. And please, no funny business." Rachel noticed Finn eyeing Ryan and Emma.

"We'll follow the rules, don't you worry," Ryan said to his parents as he took his room key. As the students walked off, Grant looked up at Finn and Rachel. "You know Ryan and Emma will go into Nick and Ava's rooms."

"You're a smart kid, Grant," Finn said. "I think so, too."

"When can I bring a friend to Nationals?" Grant asked.

Rachel looked at Finn. Before she knew it, Grant would be on his way to high school, too.

"You're not big like Ryan and Emma, but you're still big," Zoe said to Grant.

"Don't worry, your cousins are going to be here for you guys to play with," Rachel told her two youngest kids.

"Yay!" Zoe said.

x

Emma and Ava sat in their room, unpacking their things. As Emma was unpacking, she felt her phone vibrate. She looked at it and saw that it was Nick. "Dinner at Sardi's tonight?"

Emma smiled to herself and replied. "Of course!"

"Was that Nick?" Ava asked.

"Yeah," Emma said.

"Ryan and I are going to see Chicago on Broadway tonight," Ava said. "We'll think of you, since you'll be in Chicago in the fall."

"I'm excited, but I will miss you guys," Emma said. "Can you help me pick out what to wear to Sardi's?"

"That's what best friends are for!" Ava said. "But in return, you have to help me decide what to wear to Broadway."

"It's a deal," Emma said.

x

Finn and Rachel began walking into the hotel lobby. They were planning to meet up with the alumni of New Directions in the hotel's party room for a dinner.

"Hey!" Puck said, coming over to Finn and Rachel with Quinn.

"Hey!" Finn said. "You guys even got here before we did."

"Yeah, Adam's at the hotel next door with New Directions," Puck said.

"Is he excited for his first Nationals?" Rachel asked.

"Very," Quinn said. "So, Ryan's going to NYU and Emma's going to Chicago?"

Finn nodded. It was crazy to think about it. "I bet it'll be great. Two great schools and two great cities."

"And Sarah will be in the Gold Stars next year?" Quinn asked.

"That's right," Rachel said.

Kurt and Blaine arrived next, bringing both their sons with them. Brittany and Santana arrived shortly after, and Brittany immediately asked where Ryan, Emma and Sarah were. Finn and Rachel had considered bringing them, but knew that they wanted to do their own thing tonight.

Some of the Glee clubbers with younger kids brought their kids along, and Finn was relieved when Grant went off to play with George Chang and Ian Abrams. Zoe was also playing with Puck's brother Jake's two-year-old daughter Kelsey.

"It's crazy to think that it's been more than twenty years that we were all here, competing as New Directions," Sam said as the group watched their kids.

"I know, isn't it?" Tina asked. "And the New Directions are going to win again!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Finn said, feeling slightly uneasy. He wanted his alma mater to do well, but he really wanted his kids to end their high school careers as champions.

"Beth told you she's coming in to New York for Nationals, right?" Quinn asked Rachel.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, she's spending the night in Ally's dorm."

"Ally's really excited to have Ryan and Ava in New York next year," Blaine told Finn.

"Yeah, she told me," Finn said. He turned to Kurt. "Our little sister in college!"

"Did you know she has a boyfriend?" Kurt whispered to Finn.

Finn shook his head. "Since when?"

"Blaine and I saw her and a boy in Chinatown a few days ago, kissing," Kurt said.

"We'll have to ask her about it at Nationals," Finn said.

"Is Rachel visiting with any of her Broadway friends?" Mike asked Finn.

"Yeah, I know she wants to get together with her friend Harmony," Finn said.

"The one who's married to Jesse?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but luckily Jesse's out of town," Finn said. "It'll just be Harmony and their one-year-old son."

"That's definitely a good thing," Artie said.

x

Ryan sat in the stands at the Broadway show, with Ava at his side. He had to admit, living with his mom and with Sarah had made him appreciate Broadway more than the average guy did. Ava, however, seemed to LOVE the show. She was cheering on the cast, and when they took their bows, Ava turned to Ryan and whispered, "In the fall, we can go to these all the time!"

"Living in New York with you will be amazing," Ryan whispered back. He'd had a rough time academically at the start of high school, but now he was going to New York with his amazing girlfriend to chase his dreams.

"Do you think we have a shot at Nationals?" Ava asked Ryan.

"We've sounded amazing in practice," Ryan said. "I really hope we do."

x

Emma sat in Sardi's with Nick, looking at the menu. As she read it, she wondered how well Nick's job at home paid, because this place was not cheap.

"Don't worry about the prices," Nick said to Emma. "It's on me."

"I love you," Emma said.

"I love you, too," Nick said. Emma was about to talk about how much she'd miss Nick next year, but they promised each other that they wouldn't talk about the future this week, just enjoy New York and each other.

"Look," Emma said, pointing at a cartoon on the wall. "There's my mom's idol, Barbra Streisand."

"Oh yes," Nick said. "I personally think your mom's better than Barbra Streisand though."

"Of course she is!" Emma said. "Oh, and so are we, because we're totally going to win this thing."

x

The week in New York flew by. Actually, the week ALWAYS seemed to fly by for Nationals. It was competition day, and the Gold Stars were standing backstage in their costumes. The girls had on sky blue dresses, and the boys had white shirts with blue ties and dark blue pants. Finn and Rachel had been told that they were performing first, which made them both nervous, but they weren't going to tell the kids that.

"Circle up," Finn called to the kids, who formed a circle. "You guys have been amazing this year," Finn continued. "Every song you've performed has gone above and beyond the original. Just focus on yourselves today. Don't worry about the competition."

"You're at your best when you're in bubbles," Rachel said. "Don't think about anything else."

"And just let me say," Nick said, "I was talking to everyone, and we all agree that you two have been amazing directors."

"Thank you, Nick," Finn said. "Let's do this."

Finn and Rachel went to their place in the stands. Finn felt Rachel squeezing his hand tightly. He was nervous, too.

x

"Hey," Adam said, walking up to Sarah and smiling awkwardly at her. New Directions wasn't performing for a while, so she figured he could get away with leaving his team. But still, she was wondering what was going on.

Sarah looked over at Adam. "Hey." They'd been friends since they were kids, but Sarah felt some sort of adrenaline.

"Having fun in New York this week?" Adam asked.

Sarah nodded. "This is my favorite city. I'm going to come visit Ryan and Ava all the time here next year."

"That's awesome," Adam said. "How do you think your siblings are going to do today?"

"They'll win," Sarah said confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Adam said. "I think New Directions will beat them!"

"You only think that because you're in New Directions!" Sarah giggled.

"Hey, I was wondering..." Adam began. "When you come to Lima this summer, would you like to hang out, just the two of us? We could go to dinner or a movie or something."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, that would be fun. Good luck today." Was he interested in her?

"Thanks, good luck to your siblings," Adam said, leaving. When Adam was gone, Kailey leaned over to Sarah and whispered, "He's cute."

x

Emma paced around backstage. In a few minutes, the curtain would go up and she and Nick would be performing. Nick took Emma's hand. "You okay?"

"I'm just nervous," Emma said.

"Don't be," Nick said, kissing Emma. Emma smiled up at her boyfriend as the MC announced the Gold Stars and she heard the music for the duet begin. She took a deep breath and stepped on stage with Nick.

_Nick: Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind  
Emma: Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire  
Both: They say that the road ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Emma: Oh boy, you stand by me  
Both: I'm forever yours...faithfully  
Emma: Circus life under the big top world  
Both: We all need the clowns to make us smile  
Emma: Oh, through space and time  
Nick: Through space and time  
Both: Always another show  
Wonderin' where I am, lost without you  
And bein' a part ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Nick: Oh girl, you stand by me!  
Both: I'm forever yours...faithfully  
Gold Stars: Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh...  
Nick: Faithfully  
Gold Stars: Oh oh oh oh  
Emma: Faithfully  
Gold Stars: Oh oh oh oh oh  
Emma: I'm still yours  
Gold Stars: Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh...  
Nick: I'm still yours  
Gold Stars: Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh...  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
Both: I'm still yours  
Faithfully_

It was over. Emma's final competition duet with Nick. She gave her boyfriend a big hug and smiled wide at him. They then took their positions for the second number as the music began.

_Emma: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_  
_But hey, everyone you wanna be_  
_Probably started off like me_  
_You may say that I'm a freak show_  
_Ava: I don't care_  
_Emma: But hey, give it just a little time_  
_I bet you gonna change your mind_  
_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way_  
_It ain't so hard to take_  
_Ryan: That's right_  
_Emma: Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name and I'll just look away_  
_Ryan: That's right_  
_Gold Stars: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth_  
_So everyone can hear_  
_Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down_  
_Baby I don't care_  
_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_  
_You wanna be, you wanna be_  
_A loser like me A loser like me_  
_Nick: Push me up against the locker_  
_And hey all I do is shake it off_  
_I'll get you back when I'm your boss_  
_I'm not thinking about you haters_  
_Cause hey I could be a superstar_  
_I'll see you when you wash my car_  
_Ava: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way_  
_It ain't so hard to take_  
_Ryan: That's right_  
_Ava: Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name_  
_And I'll just look away_  
_Ryan: That's right_  
_Gold Stars: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth_  
_So everyone can hear_  
_Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down_  
_Baby I don't care_  
_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_  
_You wanna be, you wanna be_  
_A loser like me A loser like me_  
_Girls: Hey you over there Keep the L up up in the air_  
_Hey you over there Keep the L up cause I don't care_  
_You can throw your sticks_  
_And you can throw your stones I'm like a rocket just watch me go yeah_  
_L-O-S-E-R, I can only be who I are_  
_Gold Stars: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth_  
_So everyone can hear_  
_Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down_  
_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_  
_You wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me_  
_A loser like me_  
_A loser like me_

They'd sounded amazing! The group had done both these songs before, but these were the best they'd sounded. What the seniors considered their theme song was next, and if it sounded good, Emma thought they might have this in the bag.

_Emma: Give me a second, I_  
_I need to get my story straight_  
_My friends are in the bathroom_  
_Getting higher than the Empire State_  
_My lover, he is waiting for me_  
_Just across the bar_  
_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses_  
_Asking 'bout a scar and_  
_Nick: I know I gave it to you months ago_  
_I know you're trying to forget_  
_But between the drinks and subtle things_  
_The holes in my apologies_  
_You know I'm trying hard to take it back_  
_Ryan: So if by the time the bar closes_  
_Ryan and Ava: And you feel like falling down_  
_I'll carry you home_  
_Gold Stars: Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter than the sun_  
_Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg: Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter than the sun_  
_Lizzie: Now know that I'm not_  
_all that you got_  
_I guess that I_  
_(with Izzy: I just thought) maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_  
_Emma: But our friends are back_  
_So let's raise a cup_  
_Cause I found someone to carry me home_  
_Gold Stars: Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter than the sun_  
_Meg: Woah!_  
_Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg: Tonight_  
_We are young (Boys: We are young)_  
_So let's set the world on fire (Ensemble: fire)_  
_We can burn brighter (Ensemble: brighter)_  
_Than the sun_  
_Ava: Carry me home tonight (Ensemble: Na na na na na na na na)_  
_Just carry me home tonight (Ensemble: Na na na na na na na na)_  
_Carry me home tonight (Ensemble: Na na na na na na na na)_  
_Just carry me home tonight (Ensemble: Na na na na na na na na)_  
_Ryan: The moon is on my side (Ava: Carry me home tonight)_  
_I have no reason to run (Ava: Just carry me home tonight)_  
_So will someone come and carry me home tonight_  
_Lexie: The angels never arrived (Boys: Na na na na na na na na)_  
_But I can hear the choir (Girls: Just carry me home tonight)_  
_So will someone come and carry me home_  
_Emma: Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_Emma and Nick: So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter_  
_Than the sun_  
_Laura: We are young_  
_Laura and Izzy with Ensemble: Tonight (Meg: Yeah!)_  
_We are young (Boys: We are young)_  
_So let's set the world on fire (Girls: fire)_  
_We can burn brighter (Girls: brighter)_  
_Than the sun_  
_Nick and Emma: So if by the time the bar closes_  
_And you feel like falling down_  
_I'll carry you home tonight_

The crowd was on its feet, and Emma looked at Nick excitedly. This was the best the group had ever sounded.

x

A few hours later, The Gold Stars, New Directions and a team from Los Angeles were standing on stage for the top three. The team from Los Angeles was announced as finishing third, and now Rachel felt nervous. It had come down to the two teams from northern Ohio.

"And the winner of the National Show Choir Championship - from Cleveland Heights-University Heights High School in Cleveland Heights, Ohio - The Gold Stars!"

Rachel and Finn both almost started crying as the first place trophy was handed to them. They'd done it! They'd led their kids' team to victory. The students were screaming. Then, Finn nudged Rachel and pointed at Mr. Schue and the New Directions with the second place trophy. They both seemed to know what to do.

They passed the trophy to the four captains and walked over to Mr. Schue. "If we had to get beaten, I'm glad it was by your team," Mr. Schue said, hugging Finn and Rachel.

"We couldn't have done this without you," Finn said.

x

Back in Cleveland Heights, it felt like the whole town was excited. They'd made the front page of The Plain Dealer. Other students were stopping them in the hall to congratulate them. The school board was having a special meeting to give them certificates and for a performance. The four captains had talked and chosen what they thought was the perfect number. Ryan and Emma agreed that Ava and Nick should be the ones to give the speeches praising Rachel and Finn, because Finn and Rachel WERE Ryan and Emma's parents. After the school board members had spoken and given each member of the Gold Stars their certificate, Nick and Ava stood at the podium to praise Finn and Rachel.

"I've been involved with lots of sports and clubs in high school, but this was by far the best," Ava said, smiling at Ryan. Ryan smiled back at Ava. "I've also met lots of great people during my time here, but again, nothing caught up to the people I met in the Gold Stars. Finn and Rachel Hudson are the two best people you could have picked to lead this group. They pick lots of fun activities, but they've taught us endless life and social skills, that we'll carry with us for the rest of our lives."

Then Nick took the podium, and Ryan knew this could be emotional for Nick, as Finn and Rachel had been parent figures to him after he lost his real parents. "Finn, Rachel, thanks so much for everything you've done for me, for all of us," Nick said. "When my siblings and I lost our parents earlier this year, you did not hesitate to let us stay at your house. You're always here for all of us, and we couldn't have won this National title if anyone else had been leading the club. You've given us our best high school memories, and taught us how to be men and women. So, we've put together a little number for you. We love you!"

The rest of the group went to the center of the room as the music began.

_Nick: I've paid my dues_  
_Time after time_  
_Ryan: I've done my sentence_  
_But committed no crime_  
_Ava: And bad mistakes_  
_I've made a few_  
_Emma: I've had my share of sand kicked in my face_  
_But I've come through_  
_(Gold Stars: And we mean to go on and on and on and on)_  
_Nick: We are the champions my friends_  
_Emma: And we'll keep on fightin' till the end_  
_Gold Stars: We are the champions_  
_We are the champions_  
_No time for losers_  
_'Cause we are the champions_  
_Nick: Of the world_  
_Laura: I've taken my bows_  
_And my curtain calls_  
_Lizzie: You brought me fame and fortune and everything that_  
_goes with it_  
_I thank you all_  
_Izzy: But it's been no bed of roses_  
_Lexie: No pleasure cruise_  
_Meg: I consider it a challenge before the whole human race_  
_Lexie: And I ain't gonna lose_  
_Gold Stars: And we mean to go on and on and on and on_  
_Nick: We are the champions my friends_  
_Emma: And we'll keep on fighting till the end_  
_Gold Stars: We are the champions_  
_We are the champions_  
_No time for losers_  
_'cause we are the champions_  
_Nick and Emma: Of the world_  
_Ryan and Nick: We are the champions my friends_  
_Emma and Ava: And we'll keep on fighting till the end_  
_Gold Stars: We are the champions_  
_We are the champions_  
_No time for losers_  
_'Cause we are the champions._  
_Of the world!_  
_We are the champions of the world_

The crowd at the school board meeting applauded as Finn and Rachel came up to hug each of the kids. What Nick and Ava had said was true. These kids would be carrying the feeling they'd gotten from winning the title with them for the rest of their lives.

_Competition Songs: "Faithfully" by Journey (performed by Nick Dougherty and Emma Hudson), "Loser Like Me" by New Directions (performed by Emma Hudson, Nick Dougherty, Ryan Hudson, Ava Crispin and the Gold Stars) and "We are Young" by fun. (performed by the Gold Stars with solos by seniors)_

_Victory song: "We Are The Champions" by Queen (performed by the Gold Stars)_

_Chapter 22: Emma, Nick, Ryan and Ava graduate from CH-UH High School. Nick and Emma decide what to do as a couple next year. Seniors in the Gold Stars pick songs to say goodbye. Moments for the Hudson family._


	22. Chapter 22: Goodbye Heights

_Wow - here it is! I feel a bit emotional that Emma, Ryan, Nick and Ava are graduating from high school! I've been writing about these characters for over a year and I've really bonded with them. And of course, through Glee, I've bonded with Finn and Rachel, and seeing their kids graduate makes me emotional for them. I don't want to say goodbye to these characters just yet. While my next story will be about Finchel after the S4 winter hiatus, I definitely want these characters to be in a story I write in the future._

_For the last time - don't forget to review, and thanks for all the support!_

Chapter 22: Goodbye Heights

After returning home from New York with the Nationals trophy, the fact that these were the last few days at Cleveland Heights - University Heights High School for the seniors were really beginning to sink in. As Finn and Rachel walked to the choir room to work with the Gold Stars after school, they immediately noticed that it was somber compared to previous practices.

This group of seniors was special. It wasn't just because Finn and Rachel's kids were among this group. There were fourteen of them, and they'd all been great with the underclassmen. It was because of these fourteen people that they'd won Nationals. They would be hard to replace.

The fourteen seniors had picked out a song a while back to sing at graduation as a group. Finn and Rachel had been so impressed with the duet Nick and Emma had done a few weeks ago, they asked them to perform it at graduation as well.

"This is going to be an emotional week," Rachel said as they stood at the front of the choir room. "We're saying goodbye to fourteen of our beloved members. This week, the assignment is simple. You're going to say goodbye. Underclassmen, pick songs to say goodbye to the seniors. Seniors, each of you pick a song to say goodbye to us."

"We're going to begin with the seniors today," Finn said. "For a few weeks now, they've been practicing this number for graduation, and underclassmen, this is for you."

The fourteen seniors came to the front of the room. They'd chosen a pretty upbeat song, which Rachel was glad about. Both the kids had been pretty mellow at home lately.

"We know that our group is in good hands," Ryan said as the seniors took the center of the choir room. "If any of you ever need anything next year, we're all only a phone call away. And we'll be watching your competitions on youtube. And now, this is for you!" The music began.

_Nick: What! What! What! What!_  
_ One, two_  
_ One, two, three_  
_ Wake up kids_  
_ We've got the dreamers disease_  
_ Age 14 we got you down on your knees_  
_ So polite, you're busy still saying please_

_ Ryan: Frienemies_  
_ Who when you're down _  
_ Ain't your friend_  
_ Every night _  
_ We smash their Mercedes-Benz_  
_ First we run and then_  
_ We laugh till we cry_

_ Emma and Ava: But when the night is falling_  
_ You cannot find the light,_  
_ If you feel your dreams are dying_  
_ Hold tight_

_ Seniors: You've got the music in you_  
_ Don't let go_  
_ You've got the music in you_  
_ One dance left_  
_ This world is gonna pull through_  
_ Don't give up_  
_ You've got a reason to live_  
_ Can't forget_  
_ We only get what we give_  
_ I'm coming home, baby_  
_ You're the top_  
_ Give it to me now_

_ Nick: Four A.M we ran a miracle mile_  
_ We're flat broke _  
_ But hey we do it in style_  
_ The bad rich_

_Nick and Ryan: God's flying in for your trial_  
_ Emma and Ava: Oooh, oh no!_  
_ Nick: But when the night is falling_  
_ You cannot, find a friend _  
_ You feel your tree is breaking_  
_ Just then_  
_ Seniors: You've got the music in you_  
_ Don't let go_  
_ You've got the music in you_  
_ One dance left_  
_ This world is gonna pull through_  
_ Don't give up_  
_ You've got a reason to live_  
_ Can't forget_  
_ We only get what we give_

_ Ryan: This whole damn world can fall apart_  
_ You'll be OK, follow your heart_  
_ You're in harms way I'm right behind_  
_ Now say you're mine_

_Seniors: You've got the music in you_  
_ Don't let go_  
_ You've got the music in you_  
_ One dance left_  
_ This world is gonna pull through_  
_ Don't give up_  
_ You've got a reason to live_  
_ Can't forget_  
_ We only get what we give_

_ Nick and Ava (Seniors): Fly high (Don't let go)_  
_ High (Don't give up)_  
_ What's real (Don't let go)_  
_ Can't die_  
_ Nick: You only get what you give_  
_ Ava: You only get what you give_

_Seniors: Health insurance rip off lying_  
_ FDA big bankers buying_  
_ Fake computer crashes dining_  
_ Cloning while they're multiplying_  
_ Fashion shoots with Beck and Hanson_  
_ Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson_  
_ You're all fakes_  
_ Run to your mansions_  
_ Come around_  
_ We'll kick you down yeah!_  
_ Don't let go_  
_ You got the music in you_  
_ Don't give up_  
_ You got the music in you_  
_ You got the music in you_

The underclassmen ran up to hug the seniors at the end of the song. Rachel looked at Finn. She could tell he was reminded of their own last few days of Glee.

x

Emma was sitting in her bedroom, looking through her dresses. She knew her black robe would be covering up whatever she wore, but it was still hard to decide what to wear. Then she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She opened it and saw Nick.

"Hey!" Emma said.

"Hey," Nick said. "How are you?"

"I know graduation's not for another few days, but I'm getting ready," Emma said. "Have you picked out a song to say goodbye in Gold Stars yet?"

"I have," Nick said. "Have you?"

"Yeah, you'll hear it tomorrow," Emma told her boyfriend.

"I'm excited," Nick said. "So, I got the call from the president."

"And?" Emma looked at her boyfriend. She felt a bit mad at herself for forgetting he was expecting that call, but with Nationals and graduation coming up, things had been hectic.

"I got the scholarship!" Nick said.

Emma smiled wide and hugged Nick. "That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks," Nick said. "So, I just came over so we could talk."

Emma knew what Nick was talking about. She was sure he was about to break up with her. She'd be in Chicago and he'd be in Boston. They'd both be meeting lots of people. "You are my first love, Nick, and you'll always have a special place in my heart."

"The same is true for you," Nick said. "But Emma, I really don't want to break up."

Emma looked at Nick. "Neither do I."

Nick took Emma's hand. "We'll still see each other on breaks. We can come home the same weekends. We can even visit each other at our schools. And of course, we can Skype, text, talk on the phone, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr each other every day."

"Promise we'll interact some way every day?" Emma asked.

"I promise," Nick said. "I'll miss seeing you every day, but I'm confident that after we graduate college, we'll be in the same city."

"I love you," Emma said, hugging Nick. She was going to miss seeing him every day so much.

x

The next day in Gold Stars practice, Emma stood in the front of the room for her goodbye song. Before the song, she spoke to the group. "I really wanted to thank all of you for making this the best experience of my high school years. But there are a few people I want to thank in particular. My parents, our co-directors, for being the best parents in the world and always supporting me and being there for me. Ryan, for being not only my twin brother, but one of my best friends and for always being there for me and looking out for me. My other siblings, Sarah, Grant, Zoe and Jack, are not here today, but I still must acknowledge them for being four of the five best siblings in the world. Ava, who's been my best friend since that day in eighth grade when I was having a rough year and needed a friend so badly. Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg, who took me into their group of friends when I transferred schools in the middle of eighth grade and then let Ava in when we began at the high school. And Nick, who's always made me feel loved and special. I love all of you in this room, and this is for each and every one of you as well."

_Emma: Say good-bye to not knowing when_  
_The truth in my whole life began_  
_Say good-bye to not knowing how to cry_  
_You taught me that_  
_And I'll remember the strength that you gave me_  
_Now that I'm standing on my own_  
_I'll remember the way that you saved me_  
_I'll remember_  
_Inside I was a child_  
_That could not mend a broken wing_  
_Outside I looked for a way_  
_To teach my heart to sing_  
_And I'll remember _  
_the love that you gave me_  
_Now that I'm standing on my own_  
_I'll remember _  
_the way that you changed me_  
_I'll remember_  
_I learned _  
_to let go _  
_of the illusion that we can possess_  
_I learned _  
_to let go _  
_I travel in stillness_  
_And I'll remember _  
_happiness_  
_I'll remember_  
_Mmmmm..._  
_And I'll remember the love that you gave me_  
_Now that I'm standing on my own_  
_I'll remember the way that you changed me_  
_I'll remember_  
_No I've never been afraid to cry_  
_And I finally have a reason why_  
_I'll remember (I'll remember)_  
_No I've never been afraid to cry_  
_And I finally have a reason why_  
_I'll remember (I'll remember)_  
_No I've never been afraid to cry_  
_And I finally have a reason why_  
_I'll remember (I'll remember)_

The group got up on their feet and applauded. Nick came up to Emma and kissed her in the middle of the choir room. She smiled at him. He had made the past four years so special for her.

"Finn, Rachel, can I do the next song?" Nick asked.

Finn nodded. "Of course."

Emma went back to her seat, and was greeted by hugs from Ryan, Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg. She then sat back and smiled to hear Nick's speech and song.

"People think I have it all," Nick said. "My dad was a politician. I'm valedictorian, I'm going to the best school in the country. But as you all know, this year I lost so much. You all got me through it. I may be in lots of sports and clubs, but this was by far the best experience I had. Emma, I love you with everything I have. Grace and Kyle, you are the best siblings ever, and I love you so much. Ryan, you are the best friend in the world. Ben, Evan, Jeremy, Connor and Ricky, you've all been great friends as well, and I hope we can keep in touch. I'll miss everyone next year, but remember, we'll always be part of each other."

_Nick: Woah, woah_  
_Woah, woah_  
_Woah, woah_  
_The sun will still shine tomorrow_  
_So it's time for moving on_  
_There's not a second for sorrow_  
_Even though the moments gone_  
_The puzzle has so many pieces_  
_But you can't, you can't hide_  
_'Cause life just keeps on living_  
_And sooner or later you'll find_  
_This is not the end, no_  
_Your day is gonna come_  
_This is not the end, no_  
_You're not the only one_  
_We all have our ups and all have our downs_  
_That we have to find a way around_  
_This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh_  
_This is not the end_

_Woah, woah_  
_I know it's never easy_  
_To pick yourself up again_  
_Take a deep breath 'cuz you know that_  
_It's time to look ahead_  
_With one foot in front of other_  
_That you can, you can fly_  
_Into a better tomorrow_  
_And leave yesterday behind_  
_This is not the end, no_  
_Your day is gonna come_  
_This is not the end, no_  
_You're not the only one_  
_We all have our ups and all have our downs_  
_That we have to find a way around_  
_This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh_  
_This is not the end_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Don't ever give up, no_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_It's just a start now_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_It's just a start now_  
_This is not the end, no_  
_Your day is gonna come_  
_This is not the end, no_  
_You're not the only one_  
_We all have our ups and all have our downs_  
_That we have to find a way around_  
_This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh_  
_This is not the end_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Don't ever give up, no_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_It's just a start now_  
_We all have our ups and all have our downs_  
_That we have to find a way around_  
_This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh_  
_This is not the end_  
_Woah, woah_

Emma ran up to the center of the room and hugged Nick. Even though she'd be in Chicago and he'd be in Boston, like his song said, this wasn't the end.

x

"So how's the valedictorian speech coming?" Ryan asked Nick as they walked to the choir room. Today was their last day of high school. Graduation was tomorrow. Ryan would miss going to school with Nick. He couldn't believe that this was the last choir practice ever. He and Ava were both performing their goodbye songs today, and so would the underclassmen. He and Ava were the last two seniors to perform.

"It's coming," Nick said.

"Good," Ryan said. "You know, Boston and New York are close enough to each other that we can take a train to visit each other on weekends."

"It's hard to believe graduation's tomorrow!" Nick said as they walked in. "And yes, we'll definitely visit each other."

Ryan didn't want to mention the fact that visits to Emma would be less easy for Nick, but he believed that his best friend and his sister were meant to be. He saw Ava and kissed her. "Do you want to go first, or should I?" he asked his girlfriend.

"You can go first," Ava said.

Ryan raised his hand. "Mom, Dad, I'd like to do my song."

"Go ahead," Finn said.

Ryan went up to the center of the choir room. "I've never had an easy time with words, but I just wanted to thank the most amazing people in Cleveland Heights and University Heights for the best experience of my life. Thank you for all the fun times and the Nationals victory. To the underclassmen, please keep this up next year! The seniors will be cheering you on wherever we are. And to the seniors, it's time for us to take on the world!"

_Ryan: So this is what you meant_  
_When you said that you were spent,_  
_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_  
_Right to the top,_  
_Don't look back_  
_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

_I don't ever want to let you down_  
_I don't ever want to leave this town_  
_'Cause after all,_  
_This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, _  
_Isn't it_  
_I get a little bit bigger, but then, I'll admit_  
_I'm just the same as I was_  
_Oh, don't you understand_  
_I'm never changing who I am_

_So this is where you fell_  
_And I am left to sell_  
_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_  
_Right to the top,_  
_Don't look back_  
_Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

_I don't ever want to let you down_  
_I don't ever want to leave this town_  
_'Cause after all,_  
_This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin,_  
_Isn't it,_  
_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_  
_I'm just the same as I was_  
_Oh, don't you understand,_  
_I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, _  
_Isn't it_  
_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_  
_I'm just the same as I was_  
_Oh, don't you understand_  
_I'm never changing who I am_

_This road never looked so lonely (lonely)_  
_This house doesn't burn down slowly (slowly)_  
_To ashes, to ashes_

_It's time to begin, _  
_Isn't it_  
_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_  
_I'm just the same as I was_  
_Now don't you understand_  
_I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, _  
_Isn't it_  
_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_  
_I'm just the same as I was_  
_Don't you understand_  
_I'm never changing who I am_

At the end of the song, the group was cheering. Ryan hugged Ava, who then took the center of the room. This was the last song of the seniors before the underclassmen's tribute. Ryan looked on at his girlfriend with pride.

"Wow, everyone else has already done their songs," Ava said. "It's hard to think of something to say that everyone else hasn't already said, but everyone here is so special. Don't let anyone tell any of you otherwise! Keep in touch, everyone! I see us all like my parents and their friends from New Directions in the future."

Ryan smiled up at Ava as her song began. He definitely thought that, too.

_Ava: I can almost see it._  
_That dream I'm dreaming, but_  
_There's a voice inside my head saying_  
_You'll never reach it_  
_Every step I'm takin'_  
_Every move I make_  
_Feels lost with no direction,_  
_My faith is shakin'_  
_But I, I gotta keep tryin'_  
_Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be an uphill battle_  
_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_  
_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_  
_It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing_  
_The chances I'm taking_  
_Sometimes might knock me down, but_  
_No I'm not breaking_  
_I may not know it, but_  
_These are the moments that_  
_I'm gonna remember most, yeah_  
_Just gotta keep goin',_  
_And I, I gotta be strong_  
_Just keep pushing on, 'cause_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be an uphill battle_  
_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_  
_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_  
_It's the climb_

_Yeah_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be an uphill battle_  
_Somebody's gonna have to lose_  
_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_  
_It's the climb_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep on movin'_  
_Keep climbin'_  
_Keep the faith baby_  
_It's all about, it's all about_  
_The climb_  
_Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa_

That was it. That was the end of the songs for the seniors. The underclassmen performed a tribute - and then the last meeting ever for the seniors was over. Finn and Rachel reminded that the seniors were always welcome to come watch the musical, the competitions or even just stop at a practice.

x

The next day, Finn and Rachel sat in the living room with Sarah, Grant and Zoe. This was it, the day that this whole year had been leading up to. Today, Ryan and Emma were graduating from high school. Finn couldn't believe it. It was 20 years ago that he and Rachel had graduated. Today, he and Rachel were watching their two oldest children graduate.

Ryan came downstairs in his gold cap and gown, and Finn felt emotional. "You're really graduating," Finn said to his oldest son.

"I really am," Ryan said. "Don't worry, you'll still have the three of them next year."

"I'm going to come visit you in New York all the time," Sarah told Ryan.

Ryan hugged Sarah as Finn got the camera. "Finn, you should wait for Emma before you take the pictures," Rachel said.

"That's right," Finn said.

"You don't have to wait long!" Emma said, coming down in her black cap and gown. Now that both the kids were in their caps and gowns, it felt even more unreal. Finn and Rachel took pictures of Ryan, Emma, Sarah, Grant and Zoe together, then of just Ryan and Emma, then had Sarah take photos of them with Ryan and Emma. Emma then took pictures of Finn and Rachel with Ryan, then Ryan took them of Finn and Rachel with Emma. After that, the family got in the car and drove to Playhouse Square, where the graduation was being held. Ryan and Emma went to join the other graduates while Finn, Rachel, Sarah, Grant and Zoe went to take their seats in the theatre.

"How's it feel to have your two oldest graduating from high school?" Finn heard a voice say. He turned to see Burt, Carole and Ally coming to join them in their row. Since Ryan and Emma both got five tickets, Burt, Carole and Ally had come in from Lima to see the graduation. Ally was home from New York for the summer.

"It's crazy!" Rachel told her in-laws.

"Wait until Zoe graduates high school," Carole said. "We felt so old when Ally graduated!"

"I just got a text from Beth," Ally said, looking at her phone. "She and Shelby are in the parking garage." Shelby and Beth had come into Cleveland as well.

Sarah opened the program. "It's weird seeing their names in here as graduates."

"It is," Finn said, looking on with his middle daughter as he read the section about tributes by the Gold Stars. He and Rachel had finalized these performances weeks ago, but they were actually in print now.

**SENIOR TRIBUTES**

**"Roots Before Branches"  
by Room For Two  
Performed by Nicholas Robert Dougherty and Emma Grace Hudson**

**"You Get What You Give"  
by the New Radicals  
Performed by the Gold Stars seniors: Richard Anthony Badovick, Isabella Madeline Carter, Ava Marie Crispin, Evan Francis Crowell, Nicholas Robert Dougherty, Connor Joseph Feldman, Jeremy Stephen Hahn, Ryan Nicholas Hudson, Emma Grace Hudson, Benjamin Andrew Morgan, Laura Allison Peters, Megan Nicole Ullman, Elizabeth Michelle Walker and Alexandra Caroline Weber **

x

Emma stood backstage with Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg backstage. "I'm really going to miss you girls," Emma said.

"The seven of us will be friends forever," Izzy said.

"It will be weird all being at different colleges though," Lexie said.

Laura began flipping through the program. "Our names are actually in there. We're really graduating."

"Since it's in print, we know it's really happening," Lizzie said.

"Mom, Dad, did you have to put that baby picture in?" Meg asked as she held the program open to the section with messages the parents had left for their graduates.

Emma opened her program to that page. Her parents had gotten an ad as well for both her and Ryan.

**Ryan and Emma -**

**The past eighteen years have been a joy. We knew from the day you came into our lives that you were special. We are so proud of you both and all you accomplished. Don't ever forget the fun you had and all you learned in high school. We love you.**

**Mom, Dad, Sarah, Grant, Zoe and Jack**

Emma smiled as she continued to read the ads. Then, the chaperone came up to the girls. "Girls, you need to get in line!"

The seven girls gave each other a group hug and then got in their places in line.

x

In the stands, Sarah heard the opening chords of "Pomp and Circumstance." She felt her phone vibrate and realized she hadn't turned it off, but looked at it and saw it was Adam. "Hey, what's up?"

Sarah smiled to herself and texted back. "At Ryan and Emma's graduation. I'll text you later!" She turned off the phone and watched as the graduates processed in, the boys in gold caps and gowns, the girls in black ones. Grant nudged Sarah after a few graduates had processed in. "I see them!"

Sarah looked up and realized Grant was right. "There they are!"

The ceremony was great - the seniors' songs, the band performance, Nick's valedictorian speech. Sarah noticed both Finn and Rachel crying as Ryan and Emma got their diplomas, and she felt a little emotional herself. Her older brother and sister wouldn't be living with her in the fall.

The Class of 2032 were declared official graduates. The tassels were turned and the procession out began, and the family went out to meet the new graduates.

x

Nick took Emma's hand and ran into the crowd to meet their families. Emma couldn't believe it. They were graduates. She saw her parents and siblings with Burt, Carole, Ally, Shelby and Beth. Rachel was the first to hug Emma.

"I'm so proud of you," Rachel whispered.

"Thanks Mom," Emma said.

"Where's Ryan?" Nick asked.

"I think they're with Ava's family now," Rachel said. She got out her camera and took a picture of Nick and Emma. Emma then hugged Finn, Sarah, Grant and Zoe.

"Are you ready for high school?" Emma asked Sarah.

Sarah looked at Emma. "I think so. I'm going to miss you next year."

"We all will," Finn said.

Emma looked over at Burt, Carole, Ally, Shelby and Beth. "Thanks for coming into Cleveland."

"Oh, it's our pleasure," Burt said.

"You guys have now joined the ranks with Ally and me!" Beth said.

Emma smiled and hugged Beth and Ally as Rachel took a photo of the three girls. Then Emma looked and saw Ryan and Ava coming over. She hugged her best friend and then her brother. Finn and Rachel took photos of the four graduates. It was still hard to believe. All four of them were graduates.

"We have a surprise for you guys," Finn said.

"What?" Emma asked.

"The four of you deserve a graduation celebration," Rachel said.

Emma looked at Ryan, Nick and Ava, and then at her parents.

"We rented a party room," Finn said. "Let's get going."

Emma smiled as she followed her family out of the hall. They were joined by Nick and Ava's families, and then left the hall. High school may be over, but it wasn't the end for Nicma, or Ryva, or any of the amazing friendships Emma had made.

_SONGS: "You Get What You Give" by the New Radicals (performed by Gold Stars seniors), "I'll Remember" by Madonna (performed by Emma Hudson), "Not The End" by the So Manys (performed by Nick Dougherty), "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons (performed by Ryan Hudson), and "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus (performed by Ava Crispin)_


End file.
